These are special times
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: Conjunto de one-shots(Cannon, AU, semi AU). Capítulo 16: "Oh, espera. Ese niño era su novio. Probablemente, es lo más raro que Will haya dicho. En voz alta"
1. Chapter 1

**Todo le pertenece a Rick Riordan, el increíble autor que creó la genialidad que es Nico Di Angelo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno:** _Doctor Di Angelo_

* * *

Will Solace estaba seguro de dos cosas:

1\. Estar enfermo apesta

2\. Nico Di Angelo es el mejor, y peor, novio del mundo

* * *

Era una despejada tarde de otoño. El suelo lucía como una una pintura: hojas secas de color café, naranja, amarillas, caían de los árboles, crujiendo suavemente bajo los pies de cada uno de los campistas que caminaban sobre ellas. Will apretó su chaqueta naranja más contra su cuerpo. No era habitual en él andar sólo, caminando bajo las sombras de los árboles durante un perfecto día soleado, pero se convirtió en una costumbre―una irritante costumbre―que tendía a hacer cuando el hijo de Hades no estaba con él.

"Pues, veo que por fin decidiste ponerte un abrigo. Te lo llevo diciendo desde hace días"

El rubio rodó los ojos, mientras colgaba su abrigo sobre el perchero, pero igualmente una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Kayla era una buena hermana; de hecho, aunque suene un tanto patético, ella fue la primera amiga que Will tuvo cuando llegó al campamento Mestizo. Kayla era mayor que él, obviamente, pero eso no evitó que se volvieran unidos durante su estadía en la cabaña de Hermes. Compartían historias, si no les gustaba algo intercambiaban comida durante el almuerzo, reían tratando de adivinar quién sería su padre divino.

Ambos actuaban como hermanos, incluso antes de saber que realmente lo eran.

"A mi también me da mucho gusto verte, Kayla" Will dijo con sorna en su voz. La chica le sacó la lengua. "Oh, ya veo. Todavía igual de inmadura que siempre"

Kayla rodó los ojos. "Como sea, Solace" Su mirada se volvió seria. "No, ahora, en serio. Necesitas usar tu abrigo regularmente, Will. Estamos en otoño, la temperatura no es tan baja pero igualmente hace frío. Estoy segura que no querrías pescar un resfrío"

"No voy a enfermarme, Kayla"

"Solo porque somos hijos del dios de la medicina no significa que no podemos enfermarnos" La rubia le recordó. Luego, movió los dedos indicándole que se acercara. "Ahora, ayúdame a contar estas medicinas"

Incluso si el campamento Mestizo tiene una gran reserva de ambrosía y néctar, la comida de los dioses, éstas son normalmente utilizadas en situaciones que realmente lo meritan como heridas graves de batalla, ataques de criaturas mitológicas, etc y no por simples síntomas como fiebre, dolor cabeza, que pueden ser curados con medicina mortal.

Will se acercó donde su hermana, tomó la hoja que Kayla le dio, y punteó los medicamentos que eran nombrados.

Paracetamol. Chequeado.

Ibuprofeno. Chequeado.

Amoxicilina. Chequ―Will soltó un estornudo. Su hermana lo miró, alzando un ceja.

"No voy a enfermarme, Kayla"

* * *

Al despertarse en la mañana, Will se sentía como si el mino tauro hubiera corrido por encima de él, lo cual, obviamente, no era una buena señal. El rubio soltó un gruñido, se levantó de la cama y se vistió rápidamente con su camiseta naranja y unos jeans; no había muchos campistas en la cabaña 7, probablemente ya estaban en la enfermería.

En pocas palabras: Will iba tarde. Will Solace nunca llega tarde.

El hijo de Apolo corrió, sin detenerse a saludar a nadie(algo poco usual en él), hasta llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Se paró un rato en la puerta, tratando de recuperar el aire. Luego, entró. La enfermería se veía(y olía) como todos los días: hijos de Apolo atendiendo pequeñas heridas provocados en la arena o por bromas de ciertos hermanos, un aroma a pino y hojas secas rodeaba el lugar.

"¡Ahí estás!" Kayla gritó, emocionada al ver a su hermano. Caminó hacia Will, agarró su brazo y lo jaló. "Necesito terminar con el inventario de ayer" Explicó, luego apartó su agarre, preocupada. Puso su mano sobre la frente del chico. "Estás un poco caliente" murmuró.

Will apartó su mano. "Estoy bien. Probablemente es el sol, vine corriendo para acá"

La rubia soltó un bufido. "Sí, claro" Rodó los ojos y llamó a Austin. El hijo de Apolo se les acercó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Will lo miró. Okay, tal vez Nico tenía razón, los hijos de Apolo sí sonríen demasiado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó.

"Él" Kayla señaló con un dedo a Will. "está enfermero. Necesitó que lo ubiques en una de las camas―"

"¡Kayla!" Will se quejó.

"No te atrevas a contradecirme, Will Solace" La rubia le advirtió con tono amenazante. "Si te doy medicina y te mando a descansar a nuestra cabaña estoy ciento por ciento segura de que no lo harás" Will abrió la boca. "Te conozco. Ahora, aprovecha esta situación y deja que te cuiden en vez de que tengas que cuidar a alguien" sonrió. "Imagina que son unas vacaciones"

"Te odio"

"Yo también te quiero, Will"

* * *

Will se cruzó de brazos, mirando fríamente a su hermana. Kayla rió, junto con Austin, de cuan infantil se veía el chico, para luego continuar con sus labores. No era usual que él se enfermara; esto explicaba por qué la gripe lo había golpeado tan fuerte. El rubio se sentía horrible. Muy aparte del malestar general(dolor de cabeza, fiebre) le avergonzaba estar acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería cuando debería estar _trabajando_ en ella.

"Ahí estás" Una voz dijo. Will alzó la vista: era Nico Di Angelo. Genial, simplemente genial.

El hijo de Hades estaba vistiendo la camiseta del campamento, con su chaqueta de aviador por encima. Will sonrió un poco: el italiano solía cargar su chaqueta cerrada, pero ahora parece que le agrada llevar la camiseta naranja, como si realmente considerara al campamento su hogar. Cabello negro marcaba su rostro, un brillo divertido iluminaba sus ojos oscuros.

"Realmente te ves mal, Solace" El rey de los fantasmas dijo, sonriendo. Will borró la expresión cálida de su rostro, tratando de parecer intimidante, pero no funcionó. La sonrisa de Nico se había convertido en una de sus debilidades. Demonios.

"Vaya gracias, Chico Muerte. No tenías que recitar tu amor por mi de esa forma" Will respondió, con obvio sarcasmo. Nico sonrió, _de nuevo_. El rubio definitivamente adora ver ese expresión en su rostro; es tranquilizador saber que, después de todo por lo que pasó, en el corazón del hijo de Hades hay espacio para la felicidad y no solo para la tristeza y la oscuridad. "¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que pasarías unos días en el campamento Júpiter con Hazel"

"Así era, pero recibí un mensaje Iris―"

"¿De quién?" Will le interrumpió.

"De Kayla"

Antes de que el rubio pudiera abrir su boca para quejarse, de un lado apartado de la enfermería, se escuchó un grito de la chica:

"¡Deberías agradecerme!"

Will rodó los ojos, los cerró y sobó su sien, exasperado. Kayla podía llegar a ser un gran dolor en el trasero cuando se lo proponía. Ojos azul cielo se abrieron mirando con súplica a Nico. "¿Puedes creerlo?" El rubio abrió los brazos, señalando con desespero a su alrededor. "Podrías, _por favor_ , decirle que ya estoy bien y no necesito descansar más. ¡Estoy listo para trabajar!"

Nico negó con la cabeza. "No te ves bien, Solace"El hijo de Apolo soltó un gruñido. "Necesitas quedarte en cama, tomar tus medicinas y―"

"¡No lo necesito!"

"Sí, sí lo necesitas. Son órdenes del doctor" El hijo de Hades terminó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro. Will le dedicó una mirada.

"No es gracioso, Di Angelo" La risa de Kayla se escuchó en lo lejano de la enfermería. El rubio levantó la cabeza; sus ojos azules escanearon el frente, tratando de encontrar a la chica, pero no parecía estar cerca. ¿Acaso las conversaciones en la enfermería se podían escuchar sin importar en que lado o esquina te encuentres?

Genial.

Derrotado, volvió a apoyar la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos. Bueno, si tenía que estar enfermero y Nico estaba dispuesto a cuidarlo, ¿quién era él para oponerse?

* * *

 **N/A:** En este fic yo soy Will. Cada vez que me enfermo(justo ahora lo estoy, por cierto) tiendo a ser más sarcástica e irritante de lo que soy normalmente. Y sí, tenia que escribir un poco de bonding entre Will/Kayla porque adoro a mis bebés de la cabaña 7.

 **PD** : ¡Ya conseguí 'the Hidden Oracle'! Está en inglés, pero no me importa. Adoré como el tío Rick nos dio momentos Solangelo tan frescamente como si estuviera escribiendo Percabeth y, por supuesto, la narración de Apolo. (SPOILERS) Me reí tanto en la parte que dijo: "'¿Alguna vez estuve tan asustado? Tal vez cuando Tifón asoló la tierra. Tal vez cuando la madre tierra liberó a sus gigantes para acabar con el Olimpo. O, tal vez, cuando accidentalmente vi a Ares desnudo en el gimnasio. Sí, eso dejó mi cabello de color blanco como por un siglo"


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Mi idea original para este fic era hacer one-shots que sólo tuvieran lugar en la enfermería, pero _,_ mientras trataba de escribir el segundo capítulo, me di cuenta que eso cerraba demasiado las posibilidades (y mi imaginación). Así que, sí, el nombre del fic cambió por obvias razones; por supuesto, eso no evitara que escriba adorables momentos Solangelo…

 **Disclaimer:** El viejo Rick es dueño y señor de todo.

 _Gracias a la increíble Neela Jackson por su review y a las diez personas que tienen esta historia entre sus favoritos._

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos:** Comparando manzanas con manzanas_

* * *

El pabellón del Campamento mestizo, dónde los campistas, sátiros y ninfas suelen comer, se encuentra ubicado en una colina con vistas hacia el mar. Está rodeado por varias columnas típicas de la cultura griega y no tiene paredes ni techo; el clima del mundo mortal precisamente no influye en el del lugar: si llueve en Nueva York, en el campamento el sol brillaría entre las nubes como si nada. Bueno, excepto si un dios griego muy enojado decide hacer notar su situación. En ese caso, truenos sonarían con fervor y lluvia caería a cántaros obligando a los campistas a abandonar sus actividades para resguardarse en la seguridad de sus cabañas.

En el suelo, hecho de mármol blanco, bailan las sombras del fuego de cada una de las antorchas colocadas en las columnas; una gran hoguera se muestra en el centro del mismo, donde los semidioses arrojan parte de su comida como ofrenda a sus padres o, en algunos casos, a dioses que no reciben el reconocimiento que merecen como Hestia: la diosa del hogar. Son pocos los que se han tomado la molestia de hablarle o siquiera mirarla: campistas como Percy Jackson y Nico Di Angelo, tienen una buena relación con la última de los olímpicos. El hijo de Poseidón, después de lanzar al fuego una ofrenda para su padre, siempre lanza un par de uvas en nombre de Hestia. El hijo de Hades, en cambio, es uno de los pocos mestizos que le habló en años.

El pabellón cuenta con un total de doce mesas, todas ellas con manteles blancos decorados con detalles púrpuras. Cada cabaña tiene su propia mesa y, una de reglas que ha estado establecida desde los inicios del noble lugar, es que ningún campista puede sentarse en una mesa que no sea la de su padre divino. Usualmente Quirón, el director de actividades, no dejaría que ninguna excepción ocurriera, pero, al igual que el lugar de entrenamiento de los semidioses ha cambiado al pasar los años, el centauro piensa que algunas reglas podrían ser mucho más flexibles.

Los ojos milenarios del centauro miraron alrededor.

La mesa de Zeus estaba vacía. Justo ahora, Jason Grace se encontraba en el Campamento Júpiter y su hermana, Thalia, en una misión junto con sus cazadoras; a pesar de que su relación nunca creció, el entrenador de vez en cuando conversa con la hija de Zeus vía mensaje Iris, especialmente cuando las cazadoras de Artemisa planean visitarlos.

Un sólo ocupante era visible en la mesa de Poseidón: cabello negro, tez bronceada, ojos verde mar; una copa de soda azul yacía al lado de un plato con abundante comida sobre la mesa. Quirón ladeó la cabeza sonriendo: sin duda alguna, Percy Jackson era el alumno más interesante que había tenido en milenios. Ojos verde mar y una sonrisa fueron dirigidos hacia la mesa de la diosa de la sabiduría; turbulentos ojos grises lo miraron de vuelta.

La mesa de Hermes lucía abarrotada. Incluso si después de la guerra contra Cronos, varias cabañas para los hijos e hijas de dioses menores fueron construidas, el pabellón todavía contaba con la misma cantidad de mesas que al principio; risas y conversaciones invadían con fuerza el lugar: a los hijos del dios de los ladrones no parecía importarles seguir compartiendo su mesa.

Estrategias de batallas y tipos de armas eran los temas de discusión principal en la mesa de Ares. En la de Deméter y Hefesto, plantas y nuevos inventos eran los tópicos a discutir, respectivamente. Desde la mesa Afrodita, un grupo de chicas susurraban y reían mirando con detenimiento a cada mesa del pabellón. A su lado, Piper McLean, con su barbilla apoyada sobre su mano, rodaba sus ojos caleidoscopios. Quirón sonrió de lado: desde el comienzo, él supo que Piper no era la típica hija de la diosa del amor

Hay este estereotipo en la cabeza de los campistas acerca de la actitud de los hijos de Afroditas: niños mimados, nada buenos en combate, que sólo se preocupan por su imagen o las nuevas tendencias de la moda, pero el entrenador de semidioses sabe que es una vil mentira: Silena Beauregard fue una heroína, Lacy LeBlanc y Drew Tanaka asisten a la Academia Brooklyn para dotados, Mitchell Benson es bastante bueno en la arena; la belleza va mucho más que sólo el físico.

La mesa de Hades estaba vacía; y, no, Nico Di Angelo no había dejado el campamento Mestizo.

Justo ahora, el hijo del dios del Inframundo estaba sentado en la mesa de Apolo, hombro a hombro, con el capitán de la cabaña siete: Will Solace. Los oscuros ojos del rey de los fantasma miraron con aburrimiento al semidiós mayor, mientras el rubio parecía darle un discurso, señalando con énfasis hacia el plato de comida. Las cejas de Quirón se juntaron, un tanto extrañado y divertido, ante la escena.

El viejo centauro conoció a Nico Di Angelo cuando el italiano, junto con su hermana, fueron rescatados por Thalia, Percy y Grover, para luego ser traslados al campamento Mestizo. Recordaba claramente cada detalle: la forma en cómo los ojos del chico brillaron de emoción al enterarse de que era un centauro y que, además, él era _el_ Quirón; incluso le enseñó una de sus cartas de mito magia donde su imagen aparecía. Su piel oliva lucía mucho más saludable en ese entonces. Solía ser un niño lleno de energía, preguntas y _felicidad._ Después de la muerte de Bianca Di Angelo, la oscuridad y sombras consumieron al muchacho.

Will Solace, en cambio, llegó al campamento a los nueve años.

Rubio, ojos azules, de fácil sonrisa y excelente habilidades para la arquería; a Quirón no le sorprendió cuando, al final de un juego de Captura la Bandera, un holograma con el dibujo de una lira dorada apareció sobre su cabeza: Apolo resultó ser su padre, tal como el centauro lo predijo. Hasta ahora, el entrenador de héroes sabe muy poco sobre el chico: su madre, una bella mujer de cabello rubio y ojos de color miel, es quién siempre lo retira en la colina Mestiza para las festividades y, por supuesto, que había asumido la tarea de cuidar al testarudo hijo del dios de la muerte.

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios del centauro. Desde la mesa de Dioniso, el señor D lo miró con irritación; el centauro carraspeó.

Nico, quién parecía bastante irritado, se movió unos cuantos centímetros lejos del rubio; si no fuera por la sonrisa divertida que cubría los labios del rey de los fantasma, Quirón hubiera pensado que el hijo de Hades había alcanzado su límite de tolerancia. Will sólo rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa crecía en sus labios, mientras jugaba con la manzana roja de su plato. Nico, por su parte, hacía lo mismo con la suya, aunque la manzana del hijo del dios del Inframundo era verde. Will llamó la atención del italiano, sostuvo su manzana y le dijo algo. El rey de los fantasmas alzó una ceja, miró hacia su manzana, y se la entregó al rubio; Will le entregó la suya.

El hijo de Hades mordió su manzana y sonrió, lamiendo sus labios. El hijo de Apolo, quién había robado uno de los cubiertos de su hermana Kayla, cortó la jugosa manzana en trozos, y lanzó un trozo en su boca, sonriendo como un tonto sin razón aparente. Quirón sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

Por supuesto, hay ciertas reglas que pueden ser ligeramente cambiadas pero otras, como una tan milenaria como la de manzana, pues, uno simplemente no puede cambiar la cultura griega, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **N/A:** (..Escribo demasiado, lo sé) Eh, ¿mencione que no todos los capítulos serán narrados desde el punto de vista de Nico o Will? Simplemente, me parece divertido ver cómo otros personajes reaccionarían ante su relación. (SPOILERS) Para los que han leído Tha Hidden Oracle ver a Nico sentado en la mesa de Apolo no les será raro...Me derretí con ese momento de 'Yo soy su doctor' Per-fec-to

Me pregunto si alguien entendió lo de la manzana. Quiero decir, sí, en la antigua Grecia eso significa matrimonio, pero el color de las manzanas tienen mucho que ver…


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Muchas gracias a _Trish Candle_ por su review y a las doce personas que tienen entre sus favoritos a este fic. Me alientan a seguir escribiendo.

Aquí les va un highschool AU! con un rating T porque, vamos, todo el mundo insulta en la secundaria.

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson es de mi viejo Rick. Algún día, tal vez, quiera prestármelo.

* * *

 **Capítulo tres:** _No te metas con el periódico escolar_

* * *

La chaqueta negra de Nico abrazaba su figura de manera perfecta. No es cómo si realmente destacara, no con su camiseta y jeans negros. Algunas personas ni siquiera lo ven dos veces de todas formas; él era como un borrón negro en la visión de sus compañeros. No es cómo si le importa. Es su intención, después de todo.

Era hora del almuerzo en Olympus High; la atmósfera del comedor estaba llena de risas, gritos y conversaciones de todo tipo. La mesa del equipo de fútbol, liderados por el mariscal Luke Castellan, hablaban sobre el próximo juego; los inteligentes sólo alzaban la cabeza de sus libros para dar un mordisco a su almuerzo. En la mesa de los artistas resaltaba Rachel Elizabeth Dare, hija de uno de los hombres más ricos de Nueva York. Este parecía ser un detalle sin importancia para la pelirroja pues siempre cargaba su cabello recogido en una desordenada coleta, y vestía un par de jeans deshilachados con manchas de pinturas o camisetas tinturadas por ella misma.

El olor a comida era abrumador.

El italiano arrugó la nariz: estaba seguro que la señora Dodds, la cocinera, se las empeñaba en hacerla la comida lo más asquerosa posible; hasta podría imaginarla escribiendo en su libreta al igual que una bruja malvada planeando sus pociones. Nico movió con desdén su tenedor sobre lo que sea que la vieja Dodds había hecho ese particular lunes, lo arrojó sobre la bandeja y la alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Reyna lo miraba divertida.

"¿No vas a comer de nuevo?" La puertorriqueña preguntó, alzando una ceja. El italiano sólo rodó los ojos. Reyna es una de las pocas personas a las que: a) Nico soporta, b) le permite ponerle algún apodo y c) a la que puede llamar amiga.

Nico Di Angelo conoció a Reyna Ávila Ramírez- Arellano cuando ambos, recién traslados de sus países natales, Italia y Puerto Rico respectivamente, entraron junto con sus padres a la sala de espera del rectorado para la pertinente inscripción. Hades y Maria Di Angelo acompañaban a su hijo. En cambio, a lado de la puertorriqueña, sólo se encontraba sentada una mujer: cabellera larga, ojos negros, piel morena; se veían como dos copias exactas: madre e hija. Finalmente, cuando el señor D los invitó a pasar a su oficina, Nico y Reyna tuvieron que quedarse afuera, llenando unas formas que Mellie, la secretaría, les entregó.

Reyna le preguntó si tenía un lapicero; el italiano asintió, y le entregó el suyo. La puertorriqueña le sonrió agradecida, y empezó a llenar su hoja. Al final, resultó que compartían el mismo horario de clases y ese sentimiento de estar en un país que no era el suyo: se volvieron inseparables.

"Sí, enserio, hombre. Aliméntate" Un chico latino de cabello rizado, ojos marrones, sonrisa traviesa y estatura baja, habló sin dejar de mirar el cubo rubik que había desarmado sobre la mesa; su fiel cinturón de herramientas rodeaba su cintura. "Porque, como dice mi tía Rosa: '¡Estás tan flaco, _mijo_! Dios no quiera que un día de estos te lleve el viento" imitó, con acento mexicano. A su lado, un chico de ojos verde mar, piel bronceada y cabello negro soltó una carcajada, regando un poco de agua sobre la mesa. Reyna soltó una risa. Leo golpeó suavemente la espalda de Percy.

Nico ladeó la cabeza. Honestamente, no entendía cómo acabó siendo amigos de esos idiotas.

Su hermanastra, Hazel Levesque, fue quién le presentó a Leo Valdez en su fiesta de cumpleaños; Leo y Hazel habían sido amigos desde preescolar. No se llevan maravillosamente bien, pero el italiano tiene que admitir que el latino es gracioso aunque, hay veces, que simplemente se comporta de una forma demasiado irritante. Con Percy Jackson, en cambio, fueron amigos desde niños.

Cuando los Di Angelo se mudaron de Italia hacia Estados Unidos, vivieron temporalmente en el mismo edificio que los Jackson, hasta que el padre de Nico consiguiera una casa. Mientras esperaban por eso, el resto de los Di Angelo tuvo que adaptarse a las complicaciones de la vida americana, sobre todo al cambio de horario; el lenguaje nunca fue una barrera: desde muy pequeños, el padre de Maria, un diplomático respetado, les enseñó inglés.

Un día, estando en el parque infantil, Nico se raspó la rodilla y un niño lo llevó dónde una linda mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules para que le ponga una bandita _("Y un beso, porque un beso de mi mami siempre me pone feliz)._ Obviamente, Nico no se enamoró de él en ese instante, pero, lo que sí pensó, fue que Percy era el niño más increíble del mundo(y que tenía los ojos más lindos, también).

Sally Jackson era, probablemente, la persona más amable y agradable del edificio. Los invitaba a almorzar casi todos los días: Maria, junto con Bianca, y la madre de Percy se quedaban en la sala, tomando té y conversando. Nico y Percy, en cambio, iban a la habitación del último a jugar; construían un fuerte con sábanas y fingían ser vaqueros o el italiano le enseñaba cómo jugar Mito magia. Cuando Nico se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de Percy, fue cómo un balde de agua fría cayéndole encima. Su cabeza era un revoltijo de preguntas, decisiones y miedo; tenía tan sólo trece años, dios, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer?

Al final, hizo algo realmente estúpido: lo besó.

Viendo los ojos verde mar del chico, Nico esperaba cualquiera cosa(odio, asco, rechazo), cualquier cosa menos Percy riendo y preguntándole si era alguna especie de costumbre italiana o algo así. En ese momento, el italiano llegó a una conclusión: tal vez, Percy Jackson no era su tipo; era demasiado lento, por no decir tonto.

Percy robó la servilleta de Leo, secó el agua que había regado, y limpió sus manos contra sus jeans. Cogió el periódico escolar que siempre dejaban en el filo de la mesa y lo abrió; Reyna rodó los ojos: el chico estaba obsesionado con cierta columnista que usaba el sobrenombre de Chica Lista. Todo el mundo en la escuela sabía quién era, todo el mundo excepto el peli-negro.

A pesar de su horrible dislexia, algo muy común en el grupo de Nico, el oji-verde leyó con detenimiento la columna, murmurando ciertas frases de la lectura. Sonriendo, cambió de página: sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Miró a la morena, quién conversaba con el italiano, y de ahí al latino, quién jugaba con el cubo rubik ya armado.

"Ahora entiendo por qué no era su tipo.." Percy susurró, tal vez demasiado bajo para que lo oyera cierto italiano, pero sí lo suficientemente cómo para atraer la atención del latino que tenía al lado. Leo alzó la cabeza, dejó el cubo rubik a un lado, y miró hacia el periódico.

"¡Santa Madre de Jesús!" Silbó, arranchando el periódico de las manos del chico más alto. Percy soltó un quejido. Reyna y Nico los miraron extrañados. El latino leyó con suma rapidez el contenido. "¿Las parejas más adorables y ardientes de Olympus High y yo no aparezco en ningún puesto? ¿Qué clase de estafa es esto?"

"¡Lo sé!" Percy dijo, apoyando la barbilla en su mano. "¿Estoy en el puesto número dos con Drew Tanaka?" Una mueca de asco cubrió su rostro. En voz baja, agregó: "Esa perra, ¡la odio!" Leo palmeó el hombro de su amigo.

El italiano soltó un resoplido. "Ni siquiera sales con alguien, Valdez" Leo abrió la boca. "Y Calipso te odia"

Calipso Atlas era la co-capitana de las animadoras. De esbelta y bella figura(cada vez que caminaba los flecos rojos y azul de su falda se movían, atrayendo las miradas), piel blanca, con un olor natural a canela, ojos color castaños y suave cabello de color caramelo, estaba totalmente fuera de la liga de muchos y, especialmente, de Leo Valdez.

"¡Ella me ama!" Leo dijo, sonando como un niño pequeño. Miró a Reyna e hizo un puchero. "Está siendo malvado de nuevo, di algo"

La morena se encogió de hombros. "Tiene razón.." dijo. Nico rió. El latino lo miró fríamente.

"Oh, yo no reiría si fuera tú, Di Angelo" El mencionada arrugó las cejas. "¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó. Leo rió, dobló el periódico y se lo lanzó. Nico lo agarró. "Página 10. Sección de chismes, amor" El italiano miró a Reyna: la puertorriqueña lo miraba expectante. Soltó un suspiro y abrió el dichoso periódico.

A la página número diez la rodeaba un marco de corazones. En el margen superior izquierdo estaba una lista de consejos sobre cómo identificar si a esa persona especial le gustas; en el derecho estaba el horóscopo de esa semana. En todo el centro, con letras mayúsculas de color rojo, anunciaba _'Las veinte parejas más adorables y ardientes de Olympus High'_

Nico Di Angelo y Will Solace eran la pareja número uno.

¿Quién demonios era Will Solace? ¿Y porqué demonios en ese bendito artículo están saliendo cuando en realidad no? Nico iba a matar a quién sea que haya escrito eso.

"Oh,Dios, creo que se está poniendo más pálido de lo normal.." Leo susurró. Percy y Reyna le dedicaron una mirada. El latino se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué? Sólo dije la verdad"

Nico se levantó de un sólo salto de su silla, cogió el periódico y, ignorando completamente los llamados de Percy y Reyna, salió de la cafetería.

* * *

Silena Beauregard sonrió, correspondiendo al beso de su novio: Charles Beckendorf.

Era hora del almuerzo, pero Silena se había quedado en su pequeña oficina, otorgada por ser jefa del periódico escolar, a terminar ciertas inquietudes que los docentes habían manifestado. La bella chica estaba escribiendo con rapidez en su computadora, dando uno que otro mordisco a su manzana cuando, de repente, Charlie entró a la oficina, sonriéndole de esa forma que sólo él sabe. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, justo ahora, Silena estaba sentada en el filo del escritorio; las manos de Charlie subiendo y bajando, acariciando sus piernas.

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de la chica. Charlie sonrió, besando su cuello una y otra vez, inhalando ese perfume característico de Silena; sus labios sabían a fresas, su piel siempre olía a chocolate.

"¡Beauregard! Necesito hablar..." Un italiano muy enojado entró a la oficina. "...contigo" El tono de su voz bajó gradualmente. Silena soltó un chillido, golpeando el hombro de su novio. Abrochó rápidamente los botones de su camiseta azul marino y miró al italiano. El chico apartó la mirada avergonzado.

Charles soltó un gruñido.

"Demonios, Di Angelo" dijo, acomodando su camisa. "Sé que te llaman el rey de los fantasmas, pero, enserio, ¿no podrías al menos tocar la puerta antes de entrar?" Nico retrocedió unos pasos: Charles Beckendorf con todo sus músculos y metro ochenta y nueve de estatura eran extremadamente intimidante. Silena soltó una risa.

"Está bien, Nico" Ella aseguró, sonriendo. Se bajó del escritorio y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su novio. "Charlie ya se iba de todas formas" El moreno la miró, alzando una ceja. "Ya me iba" repitió, sonando más como una pregunta que como un hecho. Silena asintió. "Sí, ahora, vete. Luke debe andar buscándote.." La chica empujó a su novio hacia la entrada; Beckendorf caminó, mirando con extrañeza a Silena.

"...El gran juego y todo eso" Ella continuó. Ya en la entrada, Silena se paró en puntillas, le dio un beso y cerró la puerta, dejando al pobre jugador totalmente confundido en el pasillo. La jefa del periódico giró sobre sus talones y sonrió. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, cariño?"

Nico abrió la boca, tratando de articular algo, pero la escena lo había dejado en blanco.

Ojos oscuros miraron la pequeña oficina.

Constituida por un escritorio de madera, con un computadora y una pila de papeles agrupados cerca a ella. Un dispensador de agua yacía en la esquina derecha, mientras que en la izquierda había un sillón con un mesa ratonera en frente. Fotos de todas las promociones de Olympus High adornaban las paredes. Nico alzó su mano para pasarla por su cabello, un gesto que siempre hace cuando está nervioso, pero algo no se lo permitía: el periódico.

"Necesito saber quién escribió esto" explicó, sonando un tanto molesto. Alzó el periódico en señal. " _Ahora_ " agregó. Silena lo miró, caminó hacia él, y le quitó el periódico. Lo leyó y sonrió.

"Aw, Will Solace. Él es tan apuesto y amable, bien por ti"

"¡No estoy saliendo con Will Solace!" Nico balbuceó. Silena pestañeó. " _Oh_ " dijo. Chasqueó los dedos. "Entonces, es secreto. Está bien, no le diré a nadie" El italiano soltó un bufido, mirando al techo con desesperación. "No, no es ningún secreto. No estoy saliendo con nadie.." Señaló con desdén hacia el artículo. "Esto es una estupidez"

El italiano mordió su labio: está bien, tal vez decirle a la jefa del periódico escolar que el periódico es una tontería no fue un movimiento inteligente. Silena ladeó la cabeza, como si le diera la razón, caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó sobre él.

Nico pestañeó. "¿Vas arreglar esto,no?"

"Nadie lee el periódico escolar"

"Percy lo hace"

"Sí, pero Percy sólo lo hace porque tiene un enamoramiento en cierta Chica Lista. Oh, ¿sabes si está soltero? Porque a Annabeth le encantaría salir con él. Quiero decir, harían una pareja tan linda. Ya puedo..."

"¡Silena!" La mencionada miró al italiano, y suspiró.

"No puedo hacer nada, Nico. Mi trabajo es sólo aprobar lo que escriben" El chico abrió la boca. "E, incluso si prohíbo que publiquen algo, igualmente lo hacen" Se bajó del escritorio y le devolvió el periódico. "Tal vez deberías hablar con quién lo escribió.."

El italiano la miró confundido. Luego, notó la firma al final de la página: _queenbee_

* * *

Drew Tanaka era conocida en Olympus High por dos cosas: su horrible personalidad(no había persona que se salvara de su bífida lengua. Especialmente, si era alguien nuevo) y por la excesiva cantidad de delineador rosa que resaltaban sus fríos ojos marrones. Nico rechinó los dientes cuando la vio: la chica, con la mano izquierda sobre su escritorio, las pintaba de un color rojo con la derecha. La placa oficial de _Escritor del periódico escolar_ brillaba sobre su escritorio.

Sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de Nico; una mueca de asco cubrió el rostro de ambos.

"Tanaka"

"Di Angelo" Ella contestó, un tanto divertida; regresó a pintar sus uñas. Nico volvió a rechinar los dientes.

"¿Por qué escribiste esto? preguntó, en voz alta. Algunos escritores que trabajaban alrededor, dejaron de teclear y alzaron la mirada de sus pantallas, expectantes ante lo que podía pasar. Drew alzó la vista, miró el artículo, y soltó una risa.

"Oh, veo que ya lo viste.."

"Toda la escuela lo ha visto" Tanaka se encogió de hombros. "Lo mereces" explicó, soplando una a una sus uñas recién pintadas. "Distraes a mi bebé Percy demasiado, haciendo que ni siquiera se fije en mí"

"¡A Percy no le gustas!" Nico explotó. Drew lo miró ofendida, soltó un resoplido y se levantó. Caminó hacia él: sus tacos sonando contra el suelo con cada paso que cada. La asiática se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con desdén. "Oh, _pobre_ Nico, que pena que él nunca se fijo en ti, ¿verdad?"

La sangre en las venas del italiano burbujeó; un sabor amargo le llenó la boca. Respiró hondo, contó hasta diez y, ignorando la mirada divertida que Drew le dirigía, caminó hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

* * *

"No veo por qué estás tan enojado" Hazel dijo, cerrando su casillero. El italiano la miró.

El resto del día había sido un total desastre: la mayoría de personas lo miraban o susurraban mientras caminaba por los pasillos; los chicos del equipo de fútbol le tiraban besos. En la clase de ciencias, un papel cayó sobre su cabeza. Al abrirlo, Nico maldijo en su lengua materna: _Nico y Will sentados en un árbol, B-E-S-Á-N-D-O-S-E.. P_ _rimero viene el amor, luego viene el_ _matrimonio. Luego viene el bebé, en un cochecito de bebé._ En ese momento, lo único que pudo hacer fue fingir concentrarse en lo que sea que el doctor Asclepio estuviera hablando, y no en las risas que brotaban en la parte de atrás: malditos hermanos Stoll.

La bella morena alzó ambas manos en señal de paz. "Está bien, no debemos hablar sobre el ardiente Will Solace, lo entiendo" Nico soltó un gruñido.

"Hazel.." El muchacho advirtió. La morena lo miró inocentemente. "¿Qué? ¿Si ellos piensan que están saliendo por qué no darles lo que ellos quieren?" Tocó su hombro con el del Nico, repetitiva mente, y movió sus cejas. "¿Qué te parece, eh?"

Nico volvió a gruñir. "Pasas demasiado tiempo con Leo" Hazel se sonrojó. "¡Eso no es verdad!" La morena se quejó. Carraspeó y, luego, posó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermanastro. "Al parecer es el capitán de la banda y, según lo que Frank me dijo, es un buen chico. Deberías invitarlo a salir"

El italiano ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Cómo? Ni siquiera lo conozco...¿Acaso debería ir a la oficina del señor D y decir por el micrófono: 'Hey, Will Solace, no tengo ni idea de quién eres, pero toda la escuela cree que salimos, ¿quieres salir en una cita conmigo?"

"Eso parece ser una buena idea" Una voz dijo a espaldas del italiano. Nico cerró los ojos, soltó un suspiro, y se giró. Un chico rubio sonreía divertido. Alto, por lo menos unos nueve centímetros más que Nico, contextura atlética, haciéndolo sentir un tanto escuálido, desordenado cabello rubio, ojos azules y un conjunto de graciosas pecas regadas por su nariz―y, dios, ¿por qué estaba notando esos detalles sin importancia?

Hazel sonrió. "Pues, aquí estoy de sobra" Besó la mejilla de Nico y caminó hacia las puertas de salida. Giró sobre su hombro, miró a Nico y alzó un pulgar en aprobación. El italiano sintió como un rubor cubría sus mejillas. Will soltó una risa.

"¿Tu hermana, supongo?"

"Hermanastra, en realidad" Nico le corrigió. Acomodó su mochila, un tanto incómodo. "Pero, igualmente la quiero como una" Luego, agregó en voz muco más alta con el propósito de que Hazel lo escuchara. "¡Incluso si puede llegar a ser un gran dolor en el trasero!" Un 'te amo' fue la respuesta que recibió, haciendo que rodara los ojos.

"Parece agradable" El rubio comentó. Miró a Nico. "Así qué, la cita.."

"¿Sabes que estaba bromeando, no?" Will le sonrió. De repente, las piernas del italiano se sintieron como gelatina.

"Pues, yo no" El rubio aseguró, sacó un papel de su bolsillo, se acercó a Nico y se lo mostró. El italiano rodó los ojos: al parecer, los compañeros del oji-azul también eran un puñado de bebés infantiles; la canción del B-E-S-O, junto con el dibujo de dos personas, estaban plasmados sobre la hoja en blanco. "No sé qué piensas, pero a mí me parece una muy buena idea..."

Nico rodó los ojos, sonriendo un poco. "Pues, te diré algo Will Solace: no te besaré aquí ni en un maldito árbol"

El oji-azul soltó una carcajada. "No querría que fuera de otra forma" Miró al italiano. "¿Qué tal en McDonalds? ¿A las ocho?" sugirió. Nico mordió su labio, indeciso, pero al final decidió darle una oportunidad: guardó el papel en su bolsillo; el número del rubio estaba escrito en la parte de abajo.

Will Solace sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Este es mucho más largo que el primero y el segundo. En mi defensa diré que he leído one-shots de 10 000 a 20 0000 palabras, así qué el mío es básicamente nada comparado con esos. Me encantó escribir esto..

Ah, por cierto, quería preguntarles si les gustaría que explorara más géneros aparte del humor/romance. Tengo algunos solangelo's tristes en mis documentos, pero no se si querrán leerlos...


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A:** Tomando en cuenta de que en este one-shot nadie muere, me parece que hice un buen trabajo en volverlo tan melancólico y dramático sin dejar a un lado esas pizcas de humor y romance que me caracterizan. Pero, bueno, ustedes son mis jurados predilectos...

 **Advertencia:** Menciones de alcohol, sexo, lenguaje, escenas que los harán llorar y gastar pañuelos.

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **C** **apítulo cuatro:** _Summer is not meant to last (and neither do we)_

* * *

Era una noche calurosa de Agosto, y Will estaba en una fiesta en San Francisco con un montón de personas que se suponía debía reconocer, pero cuyos nombres no eran más que un borrón en su mente; el licor de su vaso minoraba conforme pasaban los segundos.

Está bien, tal vez debería dejar de tomar.

En realidad no fue su idea venir a la fiesta(ni siquiera era tan amigo con el anfitrión), pero Lou Ellen lo era: la oji-verde había aparecido en su apartamento, mientras cambiaba una y otra vez de canal con un puñado de patatas fritas en su boca, demando que moviera su triste y despechado culo hacia el baño. Ya terminado el baño, la peli-negra entró como dueña en casa a la habitación del rubio, a pesar de que sólo una toalla era lo que cubría su desnudez, y le ayudó a escoger su ropa porque, tomando sus palabras, para ser gay estos últimos días su ropa era un total desastre.

No sólo su ropa, su corazón era un desastre. Jake Mason era el culpable de todo.

El apuesto moreno era conocido de Lou Ellen, bueno, de la novia de la chica. Miranda Gardner era un chica bastante mona: cabello castaño, tez blanca, ojos caramelo y risa cantarina; Lou la había en una cafetería. Como todas las veces, a pesar de que Will le repetía a la oji-verde que no se entrometiera en su vida privada, la chica hizo de hada madrina y le consiguió una cita con el 'ardiente amigo de Randa'

El amigo de Miranda era, ciertamente, ardiente. Y amable. Y dulce. Y divertido. Y, bueno, Will acabó completamente loco por él―Se preguntaba si eso era lo que estaba mal con él: enamorarse de una persona con rapidez y sin titubeos. Fijarse en esos detalles insignificantes(la forma en cómo sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba sobre su futuro o cómo movía su pierna derecha cuando estaba nervioso o cómo mordía el lapicero, durante las horas de clase, sonriéndole furtivamente) y gustar de ellos para, al final, acabar _amando_ cada una de esas manías.

El rubio cerró los ojos, la arena mojada acariciando sus pies, y dejó que el aroma a sal de la playa invadiera sus fosas nasales. La luna estaba alta en el cielo al frente de él, incluso si el sol todavía ardía con levedad en el horizonte. Alrededor del chico, la fiesta iba a toda marcha―cuerpos bailando sobre la arena, vasos de cerveza yendo y viendo, música a alto volumen saliendo de los parlantes, la risa de borrachos y no borrachos mezclándose en la noche.

"Linda noche, ¿no?"

La voz extrajo a Will de su burbuja de ensueño, y se volvió hacia el dueño de la voz. Parecía tener dieciséis o diecisiete, vestía unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de aviador cubriendo su camiseta gris. De estatura alta y contextura delgada, con cabello negro que enmarcaban sus facciones apuestas de manera perfecta. Su piel oliva lucía ligeramente pálida a la luz de la luna; sus ojos oscuros brillaban mientras miraban al rubio, evaluando, memorizando su aspecto.

Will sólo esperaba que su sonrojo no fuera tan notorio. "Eh, sí" Ojos azul cielo volvieron a concertarse en el mar. El chico caminó, hasta quedarse parado cerca del rubio; el vaso de cerveza en su mano estaba intacto. Will lo miró y abrió su boca, tratando de encontrar palabras para iniciar una conversación, pero la simple aura del italiano lo volvía nervioso―no, no asustado, sino más bien como si quisiera adentrarse en las sombras de las que estaba hecho y nunca volver a salir.

"¿Eres amigo de Percy Jackson?" Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. Por un segundo, Will creyó ver un expresión de dolor en el rostro de Nico(cejas juntándose serias, ojos oscuros mirando hacia la nada, un suspiro escapando de sus labios), pero fue tan rápido que pensó que lo había imaginado.

"Sí" Nico contestó con cierta amargura que hizo que al rubio le crispara la piel. El italiano carraspeó y sonrió de lado. "Mi nombre es Nico Di Angelo, por cierto" dijo, extendiendo su mano hasta el cuerpo del rubio. Will la tomó y la sacudió, dándole un apretón.

"Will. Will Solace" contestó de vuelta. La sonrisa de Nico creció aún más. "Pues, Will Solace, ¿qué piensas de dejar este lugar y hacer algo interesante?"

"¿Te refieres a dejar la fiesta?" El rubio preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Nico soltó una pequeña risa. "Pues, normalmente eso es lo que involucra dejar un lugar"

Will soltó un resoplido, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera, y le sonrió. "Sabelotodo" dijo, tratando de sonar molesto, pero el tono de su voz delataba diversión y un poco de coqueteo; el tipo era apuesto, el oji-azul estaría ciego si no hiciera algo al respecto.

Nico sonrió, ladeando la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿quieres ir?"

Will ni siquiera pensó en decir 'no'

* * *

El auto de Nico era un viejo y oxidado Chevy de color rojo; el rubio nunca pensó que el italiano conduciría un auto de ese tipo: simplemente no encajaba con su pinta de chico malo. Will, sentado en el asiento de copiloto, y abrigado con una chaqueta que el oji-oscuro le había prestado, rebuscaba ente las objetos de la guantera.

El rubio soltó una risa, alzando un disco. "¿Taylor Swift, en serio?"

Nico, parando el auto ante una luz roja, lo miró. "¿Qué?" Maldijo en italiano. "Nunca más le volveré a prestar mi auto a Leo.." Will soltó un risa; una de esas que sólo los niños pequeños la usan: con la cabeza hacia atrás, agarrando su barriga. Nico lo miró por unos segundos, alzando una ceja, pero luego su risa se mezcló con la del oji-azul.

El semáforo cambió a verde.

"¿Sabes? No está mal que te guste Taylor Swift. Tiene buenas canciones" Nico rodó los ojos, pisando el acelerador. Will le sonrió inocentemente.

"¿Parezco alguien a que le gustaría Taylor Swift?" El italiano preguntó, sin apartar la vista del camino. Will tragó saliva: no lo estaba mirando, pero había algo en su voz, un tono oscuro, divertido, que provocaba que un cosquilleo se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio se encogió de hombros. "Todo el mundo tiene sus secretos"

Nico giró el volante, lo miró por el rabillo del ojo y, en un tono poco audible, susurró: "Sí, todo el mundo los tiene"

* * *

"¿Verdad o reto?"

Nico alzó la vista, moviendo la pajilla de su malteada, considerando que decisión tomar respecto. Llevaban una hora, sentados en la cafetería, hablando sobre los que le gustaba y no les gustaba(Will se enteró de que la banda favorita de Nico era _The Beatles_ ), dónde vivían(Nico era de Nueva York, sólo estaba en San Francisco por las vacaciones de verano), y sobre la escuela. El rubio no volvió a emitir palabra sobre Percy Jackson: estaba claro que, lo que sea que había pasado entre esos dos, no fue nada agradable; el corazón de Nico estaba roto, Will notó, pero había esperanzan de que, al igual que él, podría llegar a ser reparado.

El italiano soltó un suspiro y ladeó la cabeza, aceptando el juego infantil del oji-azul. "Verdad"

"Hmm" Will golpeó su barbilla con su dedo, mirando a su alrededor. Eran las diez de la noche, por lo que la cafetería no estaba tan llena. Las mesas cerca de la ventana estaba vacías excepto por un grupo de adolescentes que reían a carcajadas, mientras que en la otra un grupo de adultos bebían café y hablaban con seriedad. En la barra, algunas meseras, apoyadas al mesón y revelando un poco de su escote, coqueteaban con unos camioneros.

"¿Por qué cargas un paraguas negro en tu asiento trasero?"

Nico alzó una ceja, extrañado ante la pregunta. "¿No es obvio?"

"No suele llover en San Francisco" Will le interrumpió, bebiendo un sorbo de su malteada. Cogió un tenedor, picó un pedazo de pie y se lo metió a la boca. "Y sobre todo en un mes como este" agregó, apenas terminó de masticar.

"Alguna vez tendrá que llover, ¿no?" El italiano contestó con vierta melancolía en su voz. Sonrió. "¿Verdad o reto?"

El rubio tragó saliva. "Verdad"

Nico sonrió aún más. "Pues, dime Will Solace" Will soltó un ligero suspiro: adoraba la forma en cómo el italiano decía su nombre; su acento colándose de vez en cuando. "¿Estás saliendo con alguien?"

Will pestañeó. Decidió ir directo al grano, pensó. "No" contestó, sonriendo divertido. "¿Y qué hay de ti, Chico Muerte? ¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?"

Nico sólo le sonrió, se paró de su asiento, dejó un billete de diez dólares sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la puerta. "¿Qué te parece si lo averiguas por tu propia cuenta?" Le gritó, atrayendo las miradas de unos cuantos comensales.

El rubio se sonrojó. "¡Nico, espera!" Llamó, pero el italiano soltó una carcajada, salió por la puerta, y corrió hacia afuera. El rubio se levantó y corrió hasta la camioneta: Nico estaba recostado en la puerta del pasajero, sonriendo, con sus manos dentro de sus jeans. Will le dedicó una mirada, y se recostado a su lado, sus caras separadas tan sólo por unos centímetros.

"¿Vas a besarme ahora, Di Angelo?" El rubio preguntó, sin aliento por la cercanía: podía sentir el aliento de Nico, suave y cálido, chocando contra su rostro; sus ojos oscuros brillando de emoción, la forma en cómo mordía ligeramente su labio inferior.

Nico se acercó aún más, y Will suspiró. "No" contestó, sonriendo divertido. "Te gustaría demasiado, Solace" Guiñó un ojo, se giró sobre sus talones, y caminó hacia el otro lado de la camioneta.

"Maldito bastardo" El rubio gruñó, pero igualmente sonreía, abrió la puerta, y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto. El italiano arrancó.

* * *

Consiguieron cigarrillos en una barata y desolada gasolinera que no pide cédula(Tuvieron suerte porque, a la edad de dieciséis a diecisiete años, ni Nico ni Will podrían comprarlos de manera legal); también compraron unas latas de Coca-Cola, dos fundas de frituras y una bolsa de M&M's de chocolate.

De alguna forma, ya es medianoche. Han cambiado, y discutido, varias veces sobre la música que debían escuchar, pero al final decidieron poner un CD sin nombre que el rubio encontró en la guantera.

Otra canción empezó a sonar, y Will saltó en su asiento en reconocimiento, estirándose para subir el volumen.

"Adoro esta canción" El rubio contestó, ya recostado en su asiento de nuevo, con los ojos cerrados, mientras tarareaba la canción bajo su aliento. Nico sólo lo miraba, y lo único en que podía pensar es que podría perderse en la melodía de su voz. " _and i will never ever be the first, to say it, but still I_..." Will subió el tono de su voz. Ojos azul cielo se abrieron y se encontraron con unos marrones.

Nico apartó la mirada, carraspeó, y abrió la puerta. "Vamos" dijo, sonriendo un poco. " Es una bella noche como para estar dentro de esta chatarra"

Will lo siguió.

* * *

Las ventanas quedaron abiertas para que Will y Nico, sentados en la parte posterior del Chevy, pudieran escuchar la música. Habían bajado la compuerta de la camioneta, y estaban sentados en el filo, moviendo los pies de un lado a otro. El humo de la boca del italiano salía en perfectos anillos, y Will se preguntó si no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

"¿Cómo es que eres tan bueno?" El rubio preguntó, tratando(y fallando) de soplar anillos de humo. Nico soltó un pequeña risa.

"No lo sé" Se encogió de hombros y sonrió arrogante. "Me viene natural" Will soltó una carcajada, y le golpeó suavemente en el hombro.

"¿Al igual que se te viene natural ser un idiota?" preguntó y Nico arrugó la nariz de manera adorable. Se acercó más al rubio, quedando hombro con hombro. Will giró su rostro y, al igual que en la cafetería, sólo eran centímetros lo que separaban sus labios.

"¿Sigues enojado por el beso, Will?" Nico susurró. El rubio soltó un suspiro; una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la espalda.

"No" contestó con voz rasposa. "¿Tú estás enojado, Nico?"

"Sí" El italiano contestó, antes de juntar sus labios con los del rubio en un profundo beso. La lengua de Nico recorrió suavemente el labio inferior de Will, y en ese momento, gimiendo ante la caricia, a Will ni siquiera le importó que, tal vez, Nico Di Angelo podría ser un simple amor de verano o que, incluso pero, le llegaran a romper el corazón(de nuevo)

* * *

"Nico Di Angelo" Lou Ellen repitió, saboreando el nombre su boca.

Eran principios de Septiembre y Will tuvo que regresar a clases. Justo ahora era hora del almuerzo y, como siempre, el rubio se había sentado con su grupo en una de las mesas. A su lado se sentaba Malcom, su mejor amigo desde séptimo grado, y al lado de Lou Ellen estaba Miranda, luciendo igual de adorable y tan natural como siempre.

La oji-verde silbó. "Demonios, ese nombre es como el sexo mismo" Tomó un poco de su jugo. "Por cierto, ¿ya lo hicieron?" Antes de que Will abriera la boca y mandara al infierno a Lou Ellen porque, enserio, la chica era un gran dolor en el trasero, una muy sonrojada Miranda le interrumpió:

"¡Lou!" La chica le reprendió. Ojos verdes la miraron. "¿Qué? Lou preguntó inocentemente. "Tú simplemente…" La mano de Lou Ellen se escurrió por debajo de la mesa, se posó en la pierna de Miranda y empezó a hacer círculos perezosos sobre su muslo. El sonrojo creció aún más. "…..¡Simplemente no puedes preguntar esas cosas!" chilló de un sólo golpe, dándole un manotazo en la mano a su novia. Lou Ellen siseó, besando su mano golpeada. Malcom soltó una risa.

* * *

"Hola" Nico dijo, su voz sonando rasposa, como si recién se hubiera levantado, al contestar el teléfono.

"Hey" Will contestó, sintiendo una sonrisa crecer en sus labios. "¿Te desperté?"

"Sí, pero no importa" El rubio estaba seguro de que podía sentir la cálida sonrisa de Nico a través del teléfono. "Me dormí mientras estudiaba Historia" Will soltó una risa, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa, botó la mochila al suelo, y se acostó en el mueble de la sala.

"Acabo de llegar de la escuela" Le anunció a su novio, cerrando los ojos, y aprovechando que puede oír la respiración de Nico a través de la línea, como si el italiano estuviera acostado junto a él en el sofá.

"¿Qué tal tu primer día?"

"Genial. Fue grandioso ver a Malcom de nuevo" Will se sacó los zapatos. "No me había comunicado con ese idiota en todas las vacaciones: fue a Atenas en una viaje familiar y, al parecer, su mamá les prohibió utilizar cualquier clase de tecnología para que puedan apreciar la belleza de la ciudad"

"Pobre..Eh, este tipo Malcom, ¿tengo que preocuparme por él o..?" Will soltó un risa.

"¿Estás celoso?"

"No, por supuesto que no…..Sólo es curiosidad" El rubio rodó los ojos.

"Sí, claro" Will soltó un resoplido. Luego, en tono excesivamente dulce, agregó. "No te preocupes, mi oh, dulce caballero. Mi corazón, alma y cuerpo son de vuestra pertenencia y de nadie más. Oh, tú que osas en dudar sobre mis puros sentimiento, me hieres como nadie lo ha hecho"

El rubio podría apostar a que Nico había rodado los ojos. "Demonios, Solace, eres tan irritante.." Will sonrió. "¿Vendrás en las vacaciones de acción de Gracias?"

"Sí. Quiero decir, no creo que a papá le importe. Usualmente sólo somos los dos, bueno, sólo yo. Desde que se separó de mamá, está hecho un lío: probablemente salga a beber y no regrese hasta la madrugada"

"..Oh, bien" Una voz se oyó al otro lado de la línea. "Tengo que ir a cenar. Te llamo después, ¿sí?"

"Está bien"

* * *

Si el pelo de Will usualmente luce como si hubiera tenido sexo, después de que Nico y él realmente lo hacen, luce como si a duras penas hubiera escapado de un tornado. El italiano sonrió, viendo al el rubio dormir con tanta paz, su pecho subiendo y bajando rítmica mente.

Nico estiró su mano, indeciso, pero al final acarició el cabello rubio: era tan suave como imaginaba y desprendía un suave olor a canela.

Ojos oscuros absorbieron los detalles de cada uno de las facciones del rostro del oji-azul: sus largas pestañas, el adorable conjunto de pecas que adornaba su nariz, labios rojos, levemente abiertos, soltando el aire. Nico movió su mano y acarició la mejilla de Will: piel suave, blanca, y cálida quemando ante el tacto.

El italiano apartó la mano de un sólo golpe, se volteó, apretó los ojos, y miró hacia la pared. Él simplemente no ponía enamorarse de Will Solace: no era justo para el rubio. No era justo para una persona como él acabar con alguien cuyo corazón nunca le pertenecería totalmente, alguien que simplemente estaba demasiado roto como para amar.

"Will" Nico gruñó, sacudiendo el hombro del rubio. Will soltó un gemido, se giró, y miró al de piel oliva. El italiano tragó saliva: los ojos azul cielo del rubio eran como dos grandes espejos; se preguntó si el chico podía ver a través de él.

Las cejas de Will se juntaron preocupadas. Sí, sí podía.

"Será mejor que empieces a vestirte" Nico apartó la mirada. "Mi papá podría llegar en cualquier momento" agregó, pero Will no dio señal alguna de moverse. El italiano quiso levantarse, pero el rubio le agarró la muñeca. Nico miró hacia el agarre, y de ahí a la cara de Will: ojos azules lo miraban profundamente, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta como si quisiera decir algo pero no encontrara las palabras.

El oji-azul soltó un suspiro y su mirada se volvió más vulnerable. "Nico, yo.."

"No" El italiano le interrumpió, apretando el puño de su mano libre. "No lo digas" Su voz se quebró hasta convertirse en un susurro. "Sólo no lo digas" El agarre de Will disminuyó lentamente, hasta dejarlo libre.

Nico salió de la habitación.

* * *

Will maldijo, tratando de controlar el enojo y confusión que lo llenaba; si no lo hacía probablemente hubiera lanzado el maldito teléfono móvil contra la pared: habían pasado cuatro días desde que volvió de Nueva York y, sin importar cuantas veces trataba de comunicarse con Nico, el italiano no contestaba.

Will volvió a marcar. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el tono. _Bip_. _Bip._ "¿Will?" El rubio abrió los ojos de un sólo golpe: era la voz del italiano. "Nico" gruñó, sin poder contenerse. "¿Por qué demonios no contestas mis llamadas? Yo..¡te odio! ¡Maldita sea, estaba preocupado! No tienes ni idea..."

"Will" Nico le interrumpió y su voz era tan simple, tan tranquila, que el rubio supo lo que significaba. Will suspiró.

"Esto...nosotros no vamos a funcionar, ¿verdad?"

"No" El italiano le contestó, sin dudas, sin reparos. Will se preguntó si el crujido que escuchó al cortar la llamada, era el sonido de su corazón rompiéndose.

* * *

Al igual que todo ciclo vuelve a su comienzo, al rubio le ocurrió lo mismo. Vagamente presta atención en la escuela, no pude conciliar el sueño. Pantalones sueltos, comida, y horribles shows de televisión son su fiel compañero. Leves ojeras adornan sus ojos azul cielo, producto de quedarse despiertos hasta alta horas de la noche, esperando por una llamada que nunca llegara.

(Will maldice cada vez y cuando. Nico Di Angelo no merece su maldito sufrimiento, no merece nada de él)

* * *

"Hey, Will" Jake Mason le dedicó esa sonrisa que sólo Will conoce y que antes lo hacía derretirse hasta más no poder ―el rubio se pregunta si todavía tiene ese mismo efecto en él, y si es así tal vez la sombra de Nico Di Angelo simplemente no le dejaba notarlo.

El oji-azul alzó una ceja, recostando su hombro contra el marco de la puerta. "Jake, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó. El moreno rascó su nuca, luciendo un tanto avergonzado; sus ojos castaño lo miraron de arriba hacia abajo.

"Yo, eh, pensé que podríamos tomar un café y hablar" Finalmente explicó. Will mordió su labio, indeciso, pero al final sonrió un poco. Asintió. "Sí, claro, suena como una buena idea" Cogió las llaves que estaban en una mesa cerca a la puerta, y se volvió hacia el moreno. Jake sonrió encantado.

"Tal vez quieres llevar un paraguas. Cuando vine para acá estaba lloviendo un poco" explicó. Will le murmuró un gracias, cogió un paraguas de color amarillo, posiblemente olvidado por su madre en una de sus visitas, y salió del departamento. Ya afuera, el moreno agarró su mano tímidamente. El rubio no la alejó.

* * *

" _Alguna vez tendrá que llover, ¿no?"_

Nico Di Angelo tenía razón: ciertamente llovió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Me siento tan malvada en estos momentos: apuesto que así se sentía Riordan cuando escribió el final de la Marca de Atenea. Ah, la canción que Will cantó se llama _Little Bit_ de la banda _Shadows on stars._ La parte que cantó específicamente dice: "y nunca seré el primero en decirlo, pero te..." Obviamente, sabemos lo que continúa.

El siguiente ya será cannon. Así que, sí, volveremos al maravilloso Campamento Mestizo...

 **Nota:** Tomando en cuenta de que casi todo el mundo se quedó con la duda de qué demonios significaban los colores de las manzanas en el capítulo dos, los iluminaré(?): Will era la manzana roja( dulce) y Nico la verde(dulce, pero un poco ácida). Al cambiarlas, Will se quedó con la verde y Nico con la roja que, en mi cabeza, era como una señal implícita de que se gustan. De ahí el título: "Comparando manzanas con manzanas" (Yo y mis razonamiento, lo sé…Perdonen la locura greco-romana de la autora..)


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A:** Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer las locuras que escribo: tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón. Yessica LupinBlack este va para ti; eres grandiosa.

 **Aclaración:** Friendship, hurt/comfort, y leve humor/romance. Así qué, sí, esto podría ser tomado como un pre-slash. Ubicado al final de La Sangre del Olimpo.

 _ **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco:** _Eneagrama_

* * *

El balance es una cosa extraña, pero al mismo tiempo necesaria. La oscuridad no puede existir sin la luz, y viceversa. Así que tal vez la mejor palabra para poder describir a Nico Di Angelo y Will Solace es balance. Puesto que, juntos, en realidad lo son.

Nico siempre tiene una expresión de tristeza y dureza en su rostro. En el rostro del rubio, en cambio, siempre hay una de alegría y amabilidad para esas personas que la necesitan. Ambos tuvieron diferentes experiencias durante la guerra, el rechazado y el amado, el soldado y el sanador. Uno es fuerte por sus pacientes, el otro solo porque no cree que algo peor le podría suceder.

El hijo de Apolo entrega luz a las personas. Es amable, gracioso, y lleno de sonrisas. El hijo de Hades le recuerda a todo el mundo a la oscuridad; el aura que lo rodea es fría y pesimista, como la muerte misma.

Tal vez fueron juntados por las Parcas, sabiendo cuánto necesitaban uno del otro. El sol puede brillar con demasiada intensidad, y el Inframundo ser un lugar demasiado desolado y sombrío. Por su propia cuenta, podrían llegar a su propia destrucción.

"¿Ya terminaste?" Nico preguntó, luciendo irritado, pero la inconformidad hacía que sus manos agarraran con fuerza ambos bordes de la silla; sudor se acumulaba en sus palmas. El capitán de la cabaña siete lo ignoró, como lo venía haciendo desde hace varios minutos, murmuró algo que el italiano no llegó a entender, y no dio señal alguna de alejar las manos del rostro de piel oliva―de vez en cuando las alejaba para tomar notas, y en esos momentos, Nico soltaba el aire porque Will estaba simplemente _demasiado_ cerca.

Finalmente, el rubio alejó las manos del rostro de Nico, y cogió su libreta de anotaciones.

"Hmm. Tu presión arterial es normal. Tu ritmo cardíaco está un poco acelerado" Leyó. "y tu peso no es el adecuado para tu estatura" Su tono de voz sonaba confiado, con cierto deje de preocupación. Un brillo divertido apareció en sus ojos azules. "Necesitamos arreglar eso, Chico Muerte"

El hijo de Hades rodó los ojos. Recién era el día uno de los tres que había prometido, mejor dicho había sido obligado, a pasar en la enfermería del Campamento Mestizo, y la preocupación afloraba en la piel de Will Solace como las flores de Perséfone en su jardín del Inframundo: rápido e irritante―Nico odia las flores, y odia incluso más a la diosa de la primavera, pero la tozudez del rubio por cuidar de todo el mundo le parecía inaudita.

"Créeme" El rubio continúo "Si te quedas aquí los tres días que recomendé y sigue las instrucciones que te daré, mejorarás" Sonrió. Nico volvió a rodar los ojos: ¿acaso alguna vez dejaba de sonreír?―Su sonrisa no era tediosa. No, no molestaba Nico, pero una calidez llenaba su estómago cada vez que la veía y eso era una sensación extraña para él.

"¿Tengo alguna opción" El italiano soltó un suspiro. "Está bien" Aceptó a regañadientes. "Me quedaré"

Nico no pensó que era posible, pero la sonrisa de Will Solace creció aún más.

* * *

"Por Hades, Solace" Nico dijo, soltando un gruñido. Era la hora del almuerzo y estaba sentado en la cama con una bandeja de comida, en cuyo contenido había un plato con trozos de fruta, un vaso de leche y otro de jugo de naranja( _"Tomar_ _líquidos te ayudará, Chico Muerte. El agua no muerde)_ y un pedazo de pan, que reposaba sobre una mesa auxiliar. Will, por su parte, estaba a su lado izquierdo, con la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Ojos oscuros miraron con desdén hacia el hijo de Apolo, y de ahí a su plato de comida. Arrugó la nariz ―honestamente, no tenía mucha hambre―y dejó los cubiertos a un lado. "Si sigues mirándome así nunca comeré"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Como un maldito acosador"

Will ladeó la cabeza, pinchó una de las frutas de su plato y se la metió la boca. Después de masticarla, dijo: "Sólo evalúo que mi paciente coma de manera correcta y adecuada como demanda su tratamiento, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

Nico volvió a gruñir. El rubio sólo rodó los ojos.

Por unos minutos estuvieron en silencio; la mayoría de los hermanos de Will que estaban de turno, habían ido al pabellón de comedor en respuesta al corno, dejando el lugar en silencio. El hijo de Hades picaba desdeñosamente la fruta, moviéndola de un lado a otro con su tendedor, el rubio mirándolo de reojo con ojos azules desprobatorios.

El italiano fue el primero en romper el silencio.

"¿Cómo haces..." _para que le agrades a todo el mundo y estar siempre feliz._ Nico sabe que a todo el mundo le agrada a Will: ya sea un semidiós, dríada o sátiro que entre a la enfermería, siempre saludaban al rubio con una gran sonrisa; por Hades, incluso lo abrazaban. A él, en cambio, le dedicaban miradas de recelo y temor.

En vez de eso, preguntó: "¿Cómo haces para controlar tus poderes?" Will lo miró confundido.

"Quiero decir," El hijo de Hades continuó, enfocando sus ojos en los restos de fruta que quedaban en su plato. "¿Cuando tocas a las personas, puede ver su ritmo cardíaco o su presión sanguínea y esas cosas o….?"

Finalmente, los ojos oscuros de Nico se alzaron y miraron al rubio. Los ojos azules de Will se abrieron un poco, como si estuviera sorprendido de que el italiano haya tomado la iniciativa de preguntar algo. Will giró su torso y apoyó la bandeja en una pequeña mesa que estaba detrás. Miró a Nico; sus manos temblaban un poco.

"Oh, no" dijo, riendo un poco, pero parecía forzado. "No es así como funciona. No es como si un montón de números de repente flotan en mi cabeza―gracias a los dioses por eso, o me hubiera vuelto loco de niño"

Nico arrugó el entrecejo. "¿Descubriste tus poderes a temprana edad?"

El hijo de Hades no recordaba mucho de su vida antes del hotel Lotus como para corroborar que los poderes del dios del Inframundo se hubieran manifestado antes en él, y tampoco había estado mucho tiempo en Westover Hall como para que algo raro pasara. Estaba al tanto que mucha gente lo evitaba, especialmente los animales, pero nunca llegó a relacionarlo con su padre divino, no hasta la muerte de Bianca. Tenía diez años―casi once―cuando convocó a varios espíritus, embriagado en la ira y dolor de que su única hermana había perdido la vida, para tan sólo dejarle una figura del dios de la muerte: la faltante en su colección de Mito magia.

Will se recostó más en el asiento, y posó una de sus manos sobre la cama. Nico la miró: estaba tan cerca de la suya.

"Sí, tenía seis años. En ese entonces vivía en Texas" Ojos azules miraron hacia la nada, como si estuviera recordando cada detalle, y un brillo de tristeza los inundó. "Vivía con mi mamá y mi abuela. Ella se enfermó, y mi mamá hacía todo lo posible para cuidarla. Una noche, me negué a dormir en mi habitación, la abuela había regresado del hospital: nunca le gustaron esos lugares" El rubio soltó una pequeña risa, ladeando la cabeza. "Dormí sentado en una silla cerca a su cama, mi mamá en otra, agarrando su mano y...y"

La garganta de Nico se secó. Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron. "Will, yo.."

El rubio negó con la cabeza. Continúo. "Me desperté, y lloré, y lloré. Le grité a mi mamá, y al principio ella se negó a creerlo, pero yo lo sentí...sentí como todo su interior se extinguía. Mi mamá llamó al 911 pero era demasiado tarde" Soltó un suspiro. "Mis poderes me dijeron que pasó, pero no como podía arreglarlo o si al menos podía ser arreglado. No aprendí eso hasta que llegué al campamento"

Will miró hacia al piso, pensativo, como si tratara de encontrar su error o borrar todo los recuerdos de esa noche. Nico sólo lo miró, sin saber que decir o hacer: se sentía como un completo idiota. Los poderes del rubio habían surgido en una situación tan parecida, y al mismo tiempo tan diferente, que la del italiano: la muerte les había ayudado a descubrirlos.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, el rubio incorporó su cabeza, y lo miró. "Como sea, no, no veo números o algo parecido, es como una sensación: simplemente puedo saber cuando algo está mal o bien. No espero que todo el mundo lo comprenda" Pero Nico sí lo hacía. Cuando una nueva alma llegaba al Inframundo, o pensaba en alguien que hubiera muerto, podía saber en qué parte exactamente se encontraba; en el campo de Elíseos o de asfódelos, o siendo evaluado en el juicio. Además, si un alma dejaba su cuerpo, sentía un retortijón en el estómago; a veces era como un cosquilleo en sus brazos o nuca.

"No es tan abrumador como suena" El hijo de Apolo continúo. "El estado de salud de muchas personas es aceptable, así que no obtengo información inundando mi cabeza cada vez que los toco" Will lo miró por unos segundos, como si estuviera indeciso de lo que iba a decir. Mordió su labio. "¿Cómo..cómo conseguiste tus poderes?" Nico lo miró intensamente y, obviamente, Will tomó eso como una señal de alerta. Negó con la cabeza. "Yo...no tienes que contarme si no quieres..yo"

Nico arrugó su muñeca; el rubio paró de hablar. El hijo de Hades tomó un respiró y habló.

"Mi hermana decidió ser una cazadora de Artemisa. En una misión, junto con Zoey, otra cazadora, y Grover, perdió la vida. Percy, él fue a la misión sin ser invitado, y me prometió que la cuidaría. Cuando...cuando me dijo lo que había pasado, estaba furioso con él, con Bianca, y sobre todo conmigo mismo: mi hermana estaba muerta y no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Esqueletos y espíritus empezaron a alzarse y yo lo supe...supe que no era el mismo niñito emocionado con los dioses griegos y ese tonto juego de cartas; saber que mi padre era Hades no hizo ninguna diferencia: había perdido a mi hermana para siempre"

El italiano no se dio cuenta en qué momento su agarre había disminuido y, sobre todo, no se percató en como su mano había acabado entrelazada con la de Will. El rubio lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa de lado, otra vez esa sensación de calidez se esparció por su estómago. No supo porque no la apartó: tal vez por simple cortesía, o tal vez simplemente porque era acogedor tener el apoyo de alguien de vez en cuando. ―Nico odiaba ser tocado. Usualmente las personas se apartaban de un sólo golpe cuando entraban en contacto con la frialdad de su pálida piel oliva, pero a Will parecía no importarle.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Will soltó una pequeña risa; rastros de lágrimas eran visibles en el azul cielo de sus ojos. "¿Acaso los dioses nos podrían haber dado una vida más difícil?"

Nico esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Cómo ser un hijo de Hades que es temido por todo el campamento?" Will soltó su mano, una sensación de frió volvió a envolver la piel de Nico, y le golpeó el hombro suavemente.

"Cállate, Di Angelo, eres grandioso" La sonrisa de Will le entregó una calidez tal, que hizo que sus pálidas mejillas se encendieran un poco. "Ahora sólo falta que tú lo creas" Nico lo miró con gratitud: probablemente era la primera persona que veía algo bueno en él. Will dio un apretón rápido a la mano del italiano, y de ahí señaló hacia su plato de comida. "Ahora, come" dijo, adquiriendo su voz típica de doctor. "No creas que me olvidado del almuerzo, Chico Muerte"

El hijo de Hades rodó los ojos, pero, al llevar una cucharada de fruta a su boca, sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

 ***Eneagrama:** analogía para explicar la complementariedad entre la luz y la oscuridad, y el sonido/silencio. _"Así como la luz es inconcebible sin la oscuridad y el sonido es inconcebible sin el silencio, así la vida es inconcebible sin la muerte"―Judith Searle_

* * *

 **N/A:** Un personaje que siempre es alegre, con una historia triste en su pasado, es como una obra de arte para mi; adoro a Will: ¿por qué no sabemos nada acerca de su pasado? Sí, Riordan, te estoy mirando a ti.

 **Tengo dos preguntas para ustedes:**

 **a)** ¿Les gustaría que escribiera un one-shot basado en la temática de alguna saga? Por ejemplo, me acabo de terminar el primer libro de Canción de hielo y fuego(estoy totalmente obsesionada. Jon Nieve y Ayra Stark son, hasta ahora, mis personajes preferidos), y las manos me queman por escribir un fantasy/romance…

 **b)** Gender-bend. Soy un gran fanática de este tipos de historia, y no hay muchos fem!nico/will o fem!will/nico o fem!will/ fem!nico por ahí, así que me encantaría cambiar eso…

Saludos,

 _SomewhereAlone_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/A:** Este es tan fluffy que, incluso siendo una amante del fluff, creo que exageré. Sólo diré: besos fallidos, perseverancia y coach Hedge(lo sé, no tiene sentido, pero ya verán)

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:** _at first you don't need succeed_

* * *

 _i._

Las estrellas brillaban con presencia sobre la bóveda nocturna del Campamento Mestizo; ninguna nube era visible. Un ligero viento soplaba por la colina haciendo que las hojas de los árboles cercanos se balancearan y rozaran entre ellas, susurrando como si tuvieran vida propia. Explosiones resonaban una y otra vez en los oídos del hijo de Apolo: fuegos artificiales de diversos colores se esparcían sobre el firmamento. La cabaña de Hefesto fueron los encargados de organizar la atracción principal de la fiesta en celebración de la guerra contra los gigantes.

Además de explotar en brillos multicolores, Leo, junto con la ayuda de sus hermanos y hermanas, se las había ingeniado para que cada explosión mostraba un hecho particular, no necesariamente importante, de la misión para salvar al Olimpo por segunda vez: la llegada del latino, Jason y Piper al campamento; cuando el Argo II aterrizó sobre Nueva Roma; el Coach Hedge, con su bate sobre su cabeza, defendiendo el bote con valentía.

Los ojos azules de Will se apartaron del cielo y miraron al chico que estaba sentada su lado: Nico Di Angelo.

El hijo de Hades estaba sentado con la piernas cruzadas, mirando hacia el cielo con total atención, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa nacía en sus labios. Abajo, dónde sus manos estaban unidas, la piel oliva del italiano se sentía cálida y suave, mientras el rubio trazaba círculos sobre la palma de su mano.

Nico lo miró, y por un fracción de segundo, Will pensó en besarlo; en vez de hacerlo, sólo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada de nuevo hacia el cielo. A su lado, el italiano sonrió divertido, como si tuviera una vaga de lo que el rubio había planeado hacer.

 _ii._

Will estornudó una y otra vez. "Ya te dije, Di Angelo. Estoy―¡ _achoo!_ " Soltó un quejido, rodó y murmuró sobre su almohada. "Estúpida gripe y estúpida nariz" Volviendo a su posición normal, agregó otro pañuelo usado a la pila que crecía conforme pasaban los minutos, al lado izquierdo de su cama.

Nico, sentado desde una silla, sonrió divertido. "¿Qué era eso acerca de estar listo para volver al trabajo?"

El rubio soltó un gruñido y le dedicó una mirada; el hijo de Hades soltó una risa. Estar en la enfermería sin hacer nada, más que estar acostado en una de las camas debido a una enfermedad, hacía que Will fuera mucho más gruñón, y menos soleado, de lo normal.

"Escucha, Chico Muerte, si no vas ayudarme, o darme un beso, o hacerme sentir mejor, te―"

"No voy a besarte, Solace" Nico le interrumpió. Y, entonces, el oji-azul hizo algo que nunca antes había hecho: un puchero se formó en su rostro. El italiano soltó un ligero gruñido.―en otra situación el rey de los fantasmas se fijaría en cuan adorable esa expresión se veía en el rostro del rubio, pero, justo ahora, no podía ser débil y caer en las redes de Solace.

"¡Pero, estoy enfermero!"

Nico ladeó la cabeza. "Ese el punto. ¿Acaso no siempre hablas de higiene, germenes, y todo eso?"

"Pero, pero...yo...¡no merezco ser el único enfermo!" Will se cruzó de brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño, incrementando aun más el puchero. Nico rodó los ojos: y pensar que el rubio solía decir que él era un paciente testarudo.

"¿Cómo está mi hermano favorito?" Kayla dijo con voz cantarina, deteniéndose en la estación donde estaba su hermano. La semidiosa mayor sonrió y Will le dedicó la misma mirada gélida que usó con su novio. La hija de Apolo rió encantada, se acercó a Nico, y le palmeó el hombro a manera de saludo.

"Me sorprende que no te haya sacado un ojo todavía" La rubia señaló. El hijo de Hades soltó una pequeña risa.

Will soltó otro gruñido: está bien, tal vez se estaba comportando un tanto infantil queriendo que alguien más se enferme, pero era injusto ser el único con síntomas horribles(además, él realmente quería ese beso, si se preguntan)

 _iii._

"¿Esa es una estatua de tu padre?" Nico preguntó, señalando hacia la parte central del parque.

"¿Qué?" El rubio giró su rostro, que segundos antes estaba a pocos centímetros del italiano y de sus labios, hacia donde señalaba el rey de los fantasmas. De repente, Will no dijo ni una palabra más, y miró con suspicacia hacia la estatua: le sorprendió ver, que hasta ahora, era la más parecida que un mortal pudo haber fabricado; en vez de vestir ropa de adolescente, como normalmente su padre lo hacía, la estatua vestía una clásica toga griega.

Will la miró unos segundos más, en los cuáles no dio señal de moverse, y se giró de nuevo hacia al hijo de Hades. "Parece estar bien" dijo, sonriendo levemente, aunque no estaba tan seguro.

Nico arrugó el entrecejo. "...¿Se está moviendo hacia nosotros?"

El hijo del dios del sol miró hacia atrás, de ahí a su novio, y soltó una maldición en griego. Apolo, ya bajado del pedestal, ignorando totalmente las miradas raras y asustadas que le daban los mortales que caminaban por el lugar, sacudió su mano y sonrió mostrando toda su perfecta y blanca dentadura.

"Sabía que ésta cita era demasiada buena como para ser verdad"

 _iv._

"Dime por qué estoy aquí de nuevo" El hijo de Hades preguntó, cargando una de las cajas hacia donde estaba Will; adentro había todo tipo de suministros médicos que necesitaban ser contabilizadas y almacenadas. El italiano depositó la caja sobre la cama.

El hijo de Apolo le sonrió agradecido, abrió la caja, y empezó a sacar el contenido uno por uno, apilándolo en diversos grupos: pastillas, jarabes, vendajes, jeringas, etc.

Will abrió un cuaderno de notas de tapa roja, uno usado por todos los hijos de Apolo para esa misma tarea, y, ayudándose con su lapicero para saber la cantidad que había en cada grupo, empezó a escribir.

"Porque me amas y prometiste ayudarme" El rubio aseguró, sin despegar la vista de las páginas. Nico soltó un resoplido.

Era un día soleado en el Campamento Mestizo; ninguna nube era visible en el cielo, un ligero viento soplaba entre los árboles, moviendo las hojas de un lado a otro; algunas caían y revoloteaban hasta finalmente llegar al suelo. Justo ahora era hora del almuerzo y la enfermería estaba vacía excepto por Will y Nico―al hijo de Hades le extrañaba que el rubio le haya dejado quedarse: siempre lo obligaba a ir primero a almorzar.

"Hay veinte, no diecinueve"

Will ni siquiera había notado cuando Nico había caminado, para quedar atrás de él, con su labios muy cerca de su oído ―el rey de los fantasmas se movía tan silenciosamente que era difícil predecir lo que haría.

El rubio soltó el aire. "¿Enserio? No me había percatado" Giró su rostro, y se encontró con uno de piel oliva, haciendo que el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas se volviera más prominente. Nico sonrió victorioso. El hijo de Apolo maldijo en su interior.

"¿Está cuestionando mis habilidades de conteo, señor Di Angelo?" Finalmente, el rubio encontró algo que decir. El hijo de Hades soltó una pequeña risa.

"Sólo digo que, para nunca haber asistido a la escuela, puedo diferenciar entre lo que está mal y bien, ¿no?"

Will alzó una ceja. "Oh, ¿enserio?"

"Enserio"

Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que simplemente era desesperante no besarse. El rubio se inclinó aún más, y Nico cerró sus ojos, esperando por el contacto. Will sonrió un poco y cerró sus ojos también; el aliento cálido del italiano rozaba su piel.

"¡Ajá! Aprendiendo las costumbres de Jackson y Chase, ¿no?" Una voz gritó, haciendo que la pareja se separará abrupta mente.

Honestamente, el rubio hubiera querido que fuera cualquier persona: Lou(incluso si hubiera movido las cejas sugestiva mente), Cecil(incluso si se hubiera reído), Kayla(incluso si se lo hubiera contado a Austin); por Apolo, incluso hubiera querido que fuera Percy; cualquier persona menos un sátiro adulto con tendencias agresivas.

El coach Hedge, junto con Mellie y su hijo Chuck, estaban parados en la entrada. Los ojos oscuros del protector no dejaban de mirarlos con desaprobación, mientras que la bella dríada sonreía divertida. Chuck, el cual, según los rumores que el rubio había escuchado, ya decía algunas palabras, copiaba la expresión de su padre a la perfección.

"Eh, Coach, qué bueno verlo" Will sonrió forzada mente. A su lado, Nico copió su expresión.

"Oh, no trates de distraer, Will Solace" Los ojos del sátiro se achicaron; Chuck hizo lo mismo. Gleeson soltó un resoplido. "Creen porque soy viejo, soy estúpido, ¿no?" Nico abrió su boca, pero el hijo de Apolo le golpeó suavemente en el brazo, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azul cielo. El rey de los fantasmas soltó un pequeño quejido.

"..Pues, no lo soy, pastelillos" El sátiro aseguró. "¡Pastelillos!" Chuck repitió, totalmente emocionado; Gleeson palmeó la cabeza de su hijo.

"Jackson y Chase hicieron lo mismo en el Argo II...esa vez se salieron con la suya, pero no volverá a pasar" Señaló con un dedo hacia el piso. "Mientras yo siga aquí nadie hará el mismo chiste, ni siquiera esa hija de Afrodita y su charmspeak" Soltando un gruñido, agregó: "Hormonas, mis cascos. Será mejor que no vuelva a encontrarlos solos o probarán.."

"¡Bate!" Chuck le interrumpió, alzando su mano en forma de puño. "¡Bate!" Gleeson Hedge nunca había sonreído con tanto orgullo.

Mellie soltó un suspiro. "Will, cariño, siento todo esto" Su esposo abrió la boca, pero la dríada alzó una mano; el sátiro cerró la boca lentamente. Continuo. "Venimos al chequeo de Chuck. Si no estás tan ocupado, ¿podrías..?"

El rubio asintió. "Oh, sí, claro"

Esa fue, sin duda, la consulta más incómoda que Will haya asistido. Nico, por su parte, nunca se había sonrojado tanto en su vida.

 _v._

Will sonrió, alzando la bandera del equipo contrario; el rojo se cambió por el azul. El sonido de los cascos de Quirón resonaron por la colina; el centauro sonó el cuerno: el juego había terminado. Los campistas de la cabaña de Apolo, aliada de la cabaña de Atenea, Hermes y Poseidón, gritaron victoriosos. La cabaña perdedora, la de Ares, no lucía nada feliz: maldiciones en griego salían de sus bocas, armas eran arrojadas al suelo.

El rubio miró a su lado izquierdo. "Buen trabajo, Chico Muerte" Nico sonrió.

Minutos antes, Nico y Will habían viajado entre las sombras siguiendo el plan de la cabaña de la diosa de la sabiduría. Mientras que, Annabeth, junto con Cecil y Percy, distraían a los guardias del equipo contrario: Clarisse, junto con dos de sus hermanos, eran los encargados de la labor. El rubio nunca había viajado entre las sombras: fue emocionante, escalofriante, y raro al mismo tiempo. Al abrir los ojos, a pesar de que Nico le dijo que no lo hiciera, lo único que divisó fue oscuridad y más oscuridad.

Por alguna razón, sintió pánico: inhaló y exhaló con dificultad. El hijo de Hades pareció sentirlo: en ese momento, entrelazó sus manos, trazando círculos vagos sobre su palma con uno de sus dedos, o simplemente dándole un apretón.

"Tú tampoco lo hiciste tan mal, Solace"

Y, antes de que el rubio dijera algo más, Nico unió sus labios con los del semidiós mayor. El hijo de Apolo abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero igualmente correspondió; el italiano no era el tipo de besar en público, pero mientras la fría y refrescante menta se uniera perfectamente con la calidez del sabor a chocolate, nada más importaba.

Will sonrió: sin duda alguna, el juego de hoy fue una dulce victoria.

* * *

 **N/A:** Les dije: mucho, mucho fluff. Siento la tardanza, mi vida es un completo caos en estos momentos. Ah, por cierto, sí, el _ii_ tiene relación con el primer chap de esta historia: doctor di angelo. Pueden tomarlo como un pequeña continuación...no pude evitarlo.

Tomando en cuenta que siempre les hago preguntas(lo sé, soy muy irritante), me gustaría saber si ustedes tiene alguna para mí; o alguna sugerencia, o idea que les gustaría que escribiera: soy toda oídos.

(El siguiente será un AU que, posiblemente, tendrá gender-bend: prepárense. No, no será triste, pero igualmente...)

Saludos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Género:** Supernatural/Romance

 **Advertencias:** fem!ghost!nico, fem!percy, male!thalia.

 **Nota adicional:** Este está basado en un libro que leí hace un tiempo: _Anna vestida de sangre._ Este capítulo es básicamente como una adaptación de las partes que recuerdo; cambié las palabras y le agregué cosas originales.

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Anna vestida de sangre, en cambio, le pertenece a Kendare Blake.

* * *

 **Capítulo siete:** _Go ahead if you want to play with dead_

* * *

Will Solace era un adolescente ordinario. Incluso tal vez menos que ordinario. Era básicamente invisible, en serio. De cabello rubio, ojos color azul cielo, piel bronceada, estatura alta, y facciones apuestas, pensarías que sería uno de los chicos más populares, o el más codiciado por las chicas, pues, te equivocas: vagamente era recordado en las escuelas a dónde asistía. Principalmente era llamado 'el tipo de los fantasmas'

El oji-azul puede verlos, hablar con ellos, _matarlos_. Sí, ahí es dónde viene la parte que hace que Will Solace deje de ser un tipo ordinario.

Al igual que su padre Apolo, quién fue horriblemente asesinado por un fantasma que trataba de matar, se encarga de enviar a las almas en pena a dónde pertenecen con la ayuda de un misterioso y mortífero cuchillo llamado athame. El rubio no escogió ese destino, tampoco pudo negarse. Aunque nunca lo hizo: es lo único que le permite tener una conexión con su padre.

"Mi novia, ella está esperándome" El universitario dijo, sonriendo, mientras miraba por la ventana. Al igual que todas las veces, por unos segundos, Will se permitió sentir pena por su próxima víctima: no era su culpa haber muerto, después de todo.

Si el rubio recordaba correctamente― su madre siempre le hacía leer sobre el fallecimiento de la víctima antes de partir a una misión ―, el chico había muerto en el año 1977 cuando, en esta misma autopista, pidió a un hombre que lo llevara. En el trayecto, el coche se detuvo cerca al puente y fue brutalmente asesinado por el conductor de este; le propinaron una buena paliza, luego lo arrastraron hacia los árboles donde le apuñalaron unas cuantas veces y su cuerpo fue lanzado al río.

Tres semanas después fue encontrado por un habitante aledaño del lugar, atrapado en un muro de contención, con la boca abierta como si estuviera sorprendido de estar atorado allí.

Y ahora él tampoco sabe que está atorado en el mundo de los vivos. Ninguna de las víctimas del rubio parece saberlo.

"Oh, ¿enserio?" Will dijo, desde el asiento del conductor, tratando de sonar interesado. "Debe de ser bonita"

"Oh, claro que lo es" El chico contestó. "La amo, hombre. Es perfecta"

Will lo miró y no pudo dejar de preguntarse como la gente puede llegar a confundirlo con alguien vivo: su ropa es totalmente anticuada y ni hablar del olor; no del todo podrido, sino más bien cercano a musgoso.

¿Cómo podía alguien subir al chico-del-camino en su auto, conducir unas millas sin sospechar nada, hasta llegar al puente Lowren donde el universitario tomaría el volante a la fuerza, haciendo que tanto auto como conductor cayeran al río? Lo más probable es que se dejaran llevar por su sonrisa: cálida y amable; luego, tal vez, reconocerían el olor a muerte, pero simplemente ya era demasiado tarde.

El tipo universitario siguió hablando sobre la chica: cabello castaño, tez morena, ojos verde prado, grandes senos y lindo trasero―al parecer, los fantasmas también podían ser un tanto pervertidos. Le dio el nombre de Amy y aseguró que con la ayuda de su amigo Michael, pronto se escaparían a las Vegas para casarse a escondida de su familia.

El puente Lowren estaba a dos minutos de distancia. Will disminuyó la velocidad.

"¿Pasa algo amigo?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza. "Nada, sólo que este no es mi coche y no quiero que lo arruines cuando intentes matarme"

El caminante de la carretera soltó un risa, pero sonaba ronca, como si sus pulmones fueran inexistentes. "Creo que has estado bebiendo, camarada. Tal vez sea mejor que me dejes aquí"

Will maldijo en su interior: tal vez no debió haber dicho eso. Tal vez el tipo simplemente había salido a tomar un paseo y luego desaparecería en busca de otro incauto. Llevaba una semana manejando por la misma autopista, a la misma hora, tratando de encontrarse con el universitario al que se le atribuye veinte muertes y ocho heridos.

Tenía que matarlo con el coche en movimiento: no había otra opción.

La mano de Will se agachó a agarrar la daga, que estaba debajo de su pierna derecha, y justo en ese momento el universitario tomó el volante bruscamente y lo giró hacia la izquierda; el rubio presionó el freno; el sonido del caucho sobre el asfalto inundó la noche. Por el rabillo del ojo, el oji-azul vio que la cara amable del universitario ahora no era más que una máscara de piel podrida y agujeros descubiertos que mostraban sus dientes.

Un árbol apareció de la nada, directo hacia la puerta del conductor. Will ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para maldecir: tomó con fuerza el timón, y presionó el acelerador, dejando el árbol atrás. El coche se dirigía por el borde de la carretera y cuando llegara al puente no habría vuelta atrás: este no tiene uno, es una construcción estrecha y antigua.

"No es malo, ¿sabes? Estar muerto" El caminante dijo, clavando sus uñas en el brazo del rubio. Will lo miró y por un segundo su cara volvió a cambiar: ojos ámbar estaban de vuelta y lo miraban con tanto dolor haciéndolo sentir como el ser humano más miserable del mundo. "Vamos, amigo, no quiero fallarle a mi chica"

El rubio le propinó un codazo y aprovechando la distracción del chico, puso el coche en neutral y sacó su daga de entre sus piernas; el arma temblaba entre sus dedos. La sacudida de la parada hizo que el universitario pestañeara.

Increíblemente, unas ligeras lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, y no ira. "No quiero hacer esto de nuevo" susurró.

"No lo harás, lo prometo"

Will le cortó la garganta.

Un líquido negro espeso empezó a brotar del corte; el chico llevó las manos a su garganta, pero ninguno grito de dolor salía de su boca: el líquido negro inundaba su boca de igual forma. La rara sustancia no sólo cubría su boca y garganta, sino que se extendió hacia su cabello, torso, piernas, hasta que, en menos de un minuto, Joel dejó de existir finalmente.

El oji-azul soltó un suspiro y recostó su cabeza contra el asiento: la tía Artemisa lo iba a matar por el desgaste de las llantas, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Nueva casa. Nueva escuela. Nueva misión.

Will escaneó con sus ojos la soledad de los pasillos. Recién acababa de salir de la oficina del señor D― un hombre nada amable que le ofreció una lata de cerveza a pesar de que era menor de edad― y ninguna figura era visible en los largos corredores: probablemente los alumnos ya estaban en clases.

Olympus High era un academia prestigiosa, lo cual hacía al rubio sentir un tanto extraño: todas las veces que habían cambiado de casa acababa en un colegio público, pero su madre decidió que era tiempo de que cambiara de escenario― además de que la última víctima de su próximo objetivo solía estudiar en esta escuela.

"Tú debes de ser Will"

Una chica de cabello negro, ojos verde mar y tez bronceada sonrió. Vestía el uniforme de Olympus High―falda a cuadros, blusa de magas largas y zapatos negros―de una forma un tanto desarreglada, como si protestara por usar el horrible atuendo cinco veces a la semana.

"Sí, yo soy Will" El rubio dijo, estirando su mano. La oji-verde la estrechó. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Ella sonrió aún más. "Pues, el señor D me dijo que buscara al 'irritante y aburrido rubio que llegó a provocarme más dolores de cabeza'" Will soltó un resoplido. "Creo que entras muy bien en esa categoría"

"¿Y tú en cuál estás..."

"Percy. Mi nombre es Persephone, pero puedes llamarme Percy" La peli negra interrumpió. "Y creo que puedes darte cuenta que el señor D me odia cuando me manda a hacer de guía para el niño nuevo"

Will sabía que estaba bromeando por la forma en cómo sus ojos brillaban. Era una chica extraña, tenía que admitirlo, pero cualquier amistad sería de gran ayuda para terminar de una vez con su trabajo. Era un tanto frio y...egoísta pensarlo de esa forma, pero en toda su vida nunca había tenido la oportunidad de establecer una relación con alguien en particular. No sólo amorosa, sino también de amistad. Nadie confiaba en él; para ser honesto él tampoco había encontrado a alguien en quién realmente confiar. Podría recordar las palabras de su padre resonando en su cabeza: 'La muerte es parte nuestro trabajo. Es escurridiza y engañosa. Un simple mortal no podría entenderlo'

"Así qué, Percy, oí algunos rumores sobre ese chico.." El rubio dejó la pregunta abierta, tratando de parecer no tan insensible: no sabía si la víctima era alguien cercano a la chica.

El pabellón del almuerzo(Percy le dijo que la comida era mu buena y que la cocinera, una mujer llamada Hera, era muy amable y perspicaz; bromeó diciendo que si quería en el almuerzo, Hera le leería el futuro en su comida. Will soltó una pequeña risa: el sentido de humor de la chica era ridículo, pero real. Will no había tenido algo real en su vida en mucho tiempo. La biblioteca― _"_ _Nunca vayas a la sección de arqueología"_ ―,el gimnasio y el salón de audiovisuales quedaron atrás mientras caminaban hacia la clase que, para suerte del rubio, ambos compartían.

"Te refieres a la muerte de Octavian, ¿verdad?" La peli-negra dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. "Era un desgraciado, pero no merecía morir. Bueno, al menos no de esa forma"

"¿De qué forma?"

Otra vez esa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Percy.

"¿Interesado en oír historias de horror que incluyen al fantasma de una chica que asesina a quién se atreva a poner un pie en la casa abandonada de la calle Shore?" La peli negra ladeó la cabeza. "¿O no crees lo suficiente?"

"Siempre estoy listo para una buena historia" El rubio aseguró.

"Pues en ese caso, que bien que somos compañeros" La oji-verde mar caminó hacia una puerta cercana y vio por una malla transparente hacia adentro del salón. Movió su mano señalándole que caminara hacia dónde se hallaba. Will se acercó y miró hacia adentro: un montón de alumnos, con el mismo uniforme y cortes de cabello parecido, veían hacia la pizarra con total interés, como clones o robots totalmente controlados.

Percy definitivamente no pertenecía a ese lugar.

"Ahora veamos si puedes con el más terrible de todos: la señorita Dodds" Persephone tocó la puerta. Una mujer de edad adulta, falda de color negro y una camiseta blanca los recibió con una mirada gélida.

* * *

"¿Una fiesta?" Wendy miró a su hijo. "Nunca vas a fiestas" Will rodó los ojos.

Ya eran cinco días desde que inició en Olympus High y Percy era la única amiga que tenía; el resto de los alumnos eran un puñado de niños mimados y ricos lo cual hizo a Will preguntarse como ella había acabado en ese lugar―Percy le confesó que su padre era Poseidon Jackson, el tipo apuesto de la compañía ambientalista que también financiaba cierta parte la escuela.

"Mamá, lo sé, pero Percy me invitó.."

"¿Percy?" Wendy preguntó, ladeando la cabeza; una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "Un amigo, supongo"

"Amiga" Will le corrigió. "Su nombre es Persephone, pero le gusta que le llamen Percy. Está en mi misma clase"

Wendy alzó una ceja, sonriendo un poco más. "Parece que te agrada bastante" La rubia mujer cogió la bandeja de ensalada y puso un poco en su plato. Will rodó los ojos: sabía a dónde su madre iba a llegar. "Deberías traerla de vez en cuando" agregó.

"¿Para qué?" El rubio reiteró con más rudeza de la que pretendía. "No es cómo si quedarnos aquí de largo es una opción"

Wendy soltó un suspiro, se levantó, y se acercó hacia su hijo. Sabía que aunque Will nunca lo expresaba, el rubio quería mandar al diablo la tradición y ser por una vez un adolescente normal; tener amigos, asistir a una escuela por más de una semana, experimentar el dolor de un primer corazón roto. A la madre del rubio realmente le dolía no poder darle eso.

Los dedos de la madre apartaron con delicadeza un mechón rubio de la frente de Will. El oji-azul sonrió un poco.

"Sé que estás cansando de esto Will, y no tienes ni idea cuánto me preocupa que lo hagas, pero no hay otra opción, ¿entiendes?"

"Lo entiendo, pero.."

"No lo aceptas, lo sé. Yo nunca acepté que tu padre lo hiciera" Los ojos ámbar de Wendy se tornaron nostálgicos a la mención de su esposo fallecido. "Ni siquiera creí que se dedicaba a eso" Miró a Will y tocó su mejilla. "Sólo quiero que estés a salvo, ¿está bien?"

Will sonrió. "Lo sé"

* * *

La luna brillaba con presencia sobre el cielo nocturno. Ninguna nube era visible.

Eran los ocho de la noche y Will había conducido desde su casa hacia el lugar predilecto de los alumnos de Olympus High para reunirse a hacer fiestas, tomar alcohol, y hacer tonterías de todo tipo. El lugar de reunión era como una especie de planicie rodeada de un conjunto de árboles y un pequeño muelle que daba a un arroyo. Uno de los autos tenía abierto el porta equipaje para permitir que la música saliera de los parlantes; una fogata iluminaba el centro del parque.

"Will, pensé que no ibas a venir" La oji-verde mar dijo, acercándose más que agradecida hacia él. El oji-azul alzó una ceja y miró hacia dónde había estado antes: un tipo rubio, de ojos azules y una cicatriz cubriendo su mejilla izquierda, miraba con recelo hacia donde ellos se hallaban. La curiosidad invadió de nuevo a Will, pero no quería hacer sentir incómoda a Percy...con lo que sea que pasaba entre ella y ese tipo.

"Me debes una historia, ¿te acuerdas?" El rubio dijo, aceptando el vaso que la chica le trajo. Cuando el líquido tocó sus labios, se sorprendió al ver que era soda y no alcohol.

Persephone rodó los ojos. "¿Sigues con eso? Pensé que ya te había asustado lo suficiente el primer día"

"No eres lo suficientemente temible, Jackson" Will dijo, sonriendo por lo bajo. Percy le propinó un golpe en el hombro. "Auch, ¿por qué fue eso?" El rubio se quejó, sobando el punto del golpe.

"Si te golpeó debe ser por una buena razón"

El tipo de la cicatriz apareció de la nada. Percy soltó un gruñido, molesta, pero el rubio ignoró su queja y rodeó los hombros de ella con su brazo. Will no pudo evitar mantener la mirada: sabía lo que el tipo estaba haciendo. Había dos opciones: o Percy y él salieron hace mucho, o él está totalmente enamorado de ella, pero no llegó a suceder nada nunca. No estaba seguro de que teoría era correcta, pero era obvio que 'cicatriz-mirada asesina' estaba marcando su territorio. O lo que él creía que era suyo.

Will podía apostar toda su mesada a que Luke era la clase de chico adinerado que pensaba que tenía todo y a todas las chicas a sus pies con una simple sonrisa.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Luke?" Percy preguntó, soltando un gruñido, y por fin liberándose del brazo del chico. El rubio sonrió ofendido.

"Vaya, ¿por qué tanto odio?"

"Tú bien sabes por qué"

Luke soltó una risa. "Oh, vamos Percy, cariño, lo que pasó con Annie quedó totalmente en el pasado"

Will alzó una ceja: Annie parecía ser, o era tomando en cuenta las palabras del rubio, alguien cercano a Percy. Tal vez una mejor amiga; tal vez el rubio arruinó su amistad en algún punto.

La chica parecía lista para lanzarse encima de Luke y patearlo en partes que no debían ser mencionadas. Will no debía dejar que eso pasara, incluso si sería un momento gracioso. Llevaba conociendo a Percy tan sólo por unos días, pero estaba seguro que ella podía patearle el trasero a Luke sin ninguna complicación. Pero, justo ahora, no era adecuado. Una pelea entre un montón de adolescentes tomando alcohol en medio de la nada no era precisamente alentador.

"Hey, Percy" El rubio llamó. "¿Quieres enseñarme dónde puede conseguir otro de estos?" preguntó, alzando su vaso. Está bien, tal vez ese fue un movimiento bastante estúpido.

Percy soltó el aire, acomodó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, y cogió el vaso. "Sí, claro"

"Hey, esperen" Luke dijo, abriendo sus brazos. Su sonrisa se volvió un tanto diabólica al ver a Will. "Oí que estás interesado en saber como murió Octavian"

Camina, camina, Will le rogaba a sus piernas, pero ellas le jugaron una emboscada y pararon. Apretó los labios. Sería un maldito mentiroso si dijera que no quería terminar con su trabajo de una vez por todas, y quería a Percy, enserio, pero no importaba si eligiera ir con Luke o no porque al final él utilizaría a alguien más por obtener información o mandaría todo al diablo e iría por su propia cuenta. Will no era alguien de confiar, nunca era el verdadero amigo de nadie, sólo esperaba que la oji-verde pudiera entender eso.

"Sí, lo estoy"

Luke sonrió con victoria. Se acercó hacia Will y rodeó los hombros de este con su brazo.

"Pues en ese caso, déjame ayudarte"

Con los dedos llamó a un par de muchachos que estaban bebiendo unas latas de cerveza cerca de dónde estaban. Uno de ellos era de estatura alta, vestía completamente negro, y tenía mechones púrpura en el cabello. El otro era un poco más bajo y destacaba por tener más anillos en las manos que dedos.

"Vamos a Shore, ¿vienen?" El rubio preguntó, apretando con fuerza el hombro de Will. El oji-azul apretó los labios de dolor.

"¿Dónde murió Octavian? Vete al infierno, Castellan. Ni un millón de dólares me lleva ahí"

"No pregunté tu maldita opinión, Ethan" El rubio gruñó. "¿Vienen: sí o no?"Los dos se miraron, pero no dieron señal alguna de querer quejarse de nuevo. Percy soltó un jadeo.

"Iré" dijo, al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia Luke, y Will abría la boca para quejarse. La oji-azul le dedicó una mirada de frialdad a Will. "Iré con ustedes"

Luke sonrió aún más.

* * *

La casa de la fantasma de la calle Shore era realmente espeluznante. Debido a los años de abandono era tan solamente una silueta negra, agazapada en la oscuridad de la noche, con una inclinación que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar. Los faros del auto de Luke iluminaban el sendero que llevaba hacia la entrada, así cómo también la base de la casa dónde se apreciaban paneles grises invadidos por hierba y maleza.

Will sabe que algo está mal apenas nota como la brisa mueve solamente su cabello y nada más alrededor. La casa está tensa mente en control, mirándolos. Will fue el primero en caminar. Percy lo siguió. Después de unos segundos, pisadas rápidas sonaron contra el concreto acompañadas de carcajadas y sorbidos.

Una lata de cerveza voló sobre la cabeza del rubio y se estrelló contra la puerta.

"¡Nicole! ¡Hey, Nicole! ¡Sal a jugar, perra muerta!" Las carcajadas de Luke y Ethan resonaron en la noche mientras que el otro tipo, el cual Will desconoce el nombre, les entregó otra cerveza. Percy soltó un bufido.

"Ya están borrachos.." susurró. "Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes de que.." La peli-negra se calló a penas Luke apareció para poner ambos brazos sobre los hombros de Will y ella.

"Hey, chicos, será mejor irnos" Will empezó. "Percy se ve asustada y aquí no hay nada más que arañas y puertas chirriantes" El rubio quiso soltar el agarre de Luke, pero, de repente, Ethan apareció para agarrarle el brazo izquierdo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como el tipo sin nombre estaba al lado derecho de Percy: estaban atrapados.

"No podemos irnos sin mirar, ¿no crees?"

Will no tuvo más remedio que caminar con Luke y Ethan, hombro a hombro, como si fueran guardaespaldas, hacia la entrada.

Cuando el pie de Will tocó el primer escalón pudo jurar que era como si la casa estuviera contrayéndose, respirando la esencia de su próxima víctima. Los altos ventanales de la vivienda hacían que leves rayos lunares entraran y lucharan contras las sombras; en el rincón había un reloj Big beng sin funcionar y el papel tapiz de las paredes lucía rasgado.

Un susurro de la parte de atrás le hizo recordar que Luke y Ethan estaban con él.

Lo último que sus ojos vieron fuer la leve oscuridad de la sala, antes de que algo golpeara la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

* * *

Los ojos azul cielo de Will se abrieron. Todavía seguía en el interior de la casa.

Al pasar su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, un hilo de sangre se escurrió entre sus dedos: esos idiotas lo habían golpeado. Soltando un gruñido, se apoyó en un codo y levantó su cuerpo. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron; no supo si eran por la rabia que sentía hacia el rubio idiota que sonreía a través de la ventana, o al hecho de que estaba herido, e indefenso, en la sala de una casa dónde se habían reportado más de treinta muertes en un solo mes.

Unos gritos interrumpieron sus cavilaciones.

"¡Maldita sea, Mike!" Percy, era Percy. Ella estaba bien. Will sintió como se relajaba notoriamente. "¡Suéltame estúpido cerdo! Llamaré a la maldita poli-" La voz de Percy murió y toda la tranquilidad anterior desapareció; un pánico se expandió por el cuerpo del rubio. Ni siquiera estar a solas en la casa lo aterraba más que dejar a la peli negra allá afuera con esos idiotas.

"¡Percy! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien!" Will gritó, tratando de ponerse en rodillas.

"¡Will!" Percy gritó, su voz rompiéndose un poco. _Oh, por favor, que éste bien_. "Estos idiotas..les patearé el trasero, lo juro. Lo siento..lo siento tanto….¡Maldita sea, Mike!" Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un quejido nada masculino, esparciéndose por la noche.

"¡Me golpeó en las bolas!" El chico, Mike, se quejó.

Will sintió como una pequeña sonrisa se esparcía por su cara. Por alguna razón, saber que Percy estaba bien y que se había defendido usando algo tan..ella le ayudaba a olvidarse del hecho de que estaba sangrando y que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la figura de Percy pasando rápidamente, cerca de uno de los ventanales, hasta llegar a la puerta. La chica empezó a golpear con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez, pateando la parte baja de esta.

"¡Maldita sea Percy, cálmate!" Luke gritó. "No se va morir"

"¡Cierra la boca!" Los golpes aumentaron aún más.

Luke soltó un resoplido."Lo golpeé con un tabla. No creo..."Los chillidos de terror de Ethan y Mike lo detuvieron. Ambos estaban en la ventana, mirando con expresión de terror hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.

"¡Jesús! ¡Jesús!"

"¿Qué demonios les sucede?"

"Las escalera, mierda. Mira la puta escalera"

Al principio Will no puede ver nada: su cabeza da vueltas y le palpitaba como nunca, pero entonces la vio, la vio a ella. Estaba parpadeando como una imagen en una pantalla de ordenador, un espectro oscuro tratando de abrirse camino hacia la realidad. Cuando su mano se posó sobre el pasamano esta se volvió corpórea y crujió ante la presión.

Afuera, las discusiones entre Luke y sus compinches sobre si salvarlo o no, junto con los gritos de Percy, hacían que la cabeza le doliera aún más.

Nicole estaba caminando lentamente hacia él. Su pelo, largo y levemente rizado en las puntas, era de color castaño oscuro. El pálido oliva de su rostro brillaba tenue mente gracias a los rayos lunares, dándole la oportunidad de apreciar sus facciones: nariz perfilada, labios perfectos. Pero lo que más resaltaba era su vestido: blanco como la nieve, con sangre chorreando por él, gota a gota cayendo al piso mientras descendía. Will sintió como su garganta se secaba: era un imagen escalofriante, pero al mismo tiempo hermosa. Ella _era_ hermosa.

Debido a sus cavilaciones, el oji-azul no se dio cuenta de que lo había deslizado contra la pared, hasta que sintió la frialdad de su piel esparciéndose contra la suya.

"Nicole" Los labios del rubio se crisparon en una débil sonrisa. Nicole sólo lo miró de vuelta.

Un leve brillo de confusión y tristeza inundaron sus ojos oscuros, como si estuviera teniendo un horrible recuerdo o una memoria que adoraba pero ahora no era nada más que una imagen con protagonistas que ya no estaban con ella. Sus labios, levemente rojos, se abrieron como si fuera a tomar aire, pero sólo se movieron, recitando una palabra en un susurro nada comprensible.

Ojos oscuros se alejaron de Will con una velocidad inaudita y miró hacia la ventana: el vidrio se rompió en pedazos. Los gritos de Luke y Ethan se volvieron más sonoros, al igual que los de Percy: Mike era arrastrado hacia el interior de la casa.

"¡Era sólo una broma, lo juro! ¡Por favor, por favor!"

Nicole lo postró cerca de sus pies. Will quiso moverse, pero una fuerza invisible los sostenía a la pared. La chica miró con odio hacia su víctima y de ahí a Will: ¿acaso le estaba pidiendo permiso para matar al tipo? El rubio se hubiera reído si él no fuera el próximo en la lista. Su corazón latía con una rapidez exorbitante y por un instante pensó en su madre y lo devastada que estaría. Su padre había muerto tan sólo hace unos meses y ahora él también iba a perder la vida. No era justo.

Mike ya no tenía tiempo de rogar por su vida: la mano pálida de Nicole estaba sobre su cuello, no ejerciendo mucha presión, pero igualmente ahorcándolo, absorbiendo su vida. Por alguna razón, Will no cerró sus ojos, no _podía_ hacerlo. Ella quería que lo viera.

Mike movía sus manos frenéticamente, tratando de soltar el agarre, pero al final cayó como plomo sobre el suelo.

Los gritos de Luke vienen de más lejos. Una coche se puso en marcha.

Nicole miró hacia el cuerpo inerte de Mike con suma calma. Luego, regresó hacia Will. El rubio tragó saliva. El espectro lo volvió a escrudiñar con la mirada. Una mano pálida se alzó y el oji-azul apretó la mandíbula, maldiciendo por no haber traído su cuchillo: si iba a morir, por lo menos quería morir luchando.

Los dedos de la chica rozaron su cabello, en un gesto de afecto, y el rubio soltó el aire. Los ojos azules de Will quisieron encontrarse con los de Nicole, pero ella se negaba a devolver la mirada. Nicole parecía inmersa en sus pensamiento, hasta que una mueca de odio cubrió su rostro, y retiró su mano como si quemara. Rabia se apoderó de los ojos de la chica. Miró hacia la puerta y la abrió de un sólo golpe.

Will fue lanzado hacia afuera. Por la fuerza, el rubio rodó por los escalones y aterrizó sobre el pavimento.

El oji-azul soltó un quejido. Trató de pensar en lo que había pasado hace unos segundos, encontrarle alguna lógica a lo que Nicole había hecho. ¿Acaso le recordaba a alguien? Levemente recordó un retrato en la sala, pero todo era difuso...y dolor. Los ojos azul cielo del rubio veían sólo negro y más negro, hasta que un tono verde mar entró en su visión.

"Will, oh dios, Will" Lágrimas que no eran suyas cayeron sobre su rostro. "Yo.. yo..llamaré a Emergencias.." Un movimiento sucedió, como si la persona rebuscara algo en su bolsillo. Los párpados del rubio se volvieron más pesados. "Will...¡Will!"

* * *

"Oh, la bella durmiente despertó" Una voz masculina dijo.

Un par de ojos azul eléctrico desconocidos fueron lo primero que Will vio. Trató de alzar su cabeza, para tener una mejor visión de dónde se encontraba, pero simplemente le dolía demasiado. Estiró sus brazos y con las palmas de sus manos palpó una superficie suave y lisa: sábanas. Bueno, al menos sabía que estaba en una cama, en alguna parte que no era un hospital. El olor a limpieza excesiva no era palpable en el ambiente.

"Me alegra que hayas despertado" Una voz conocida para Will dijo. Percy estaba sentada en un sillón de aspecto antiguo con una manta rodeando su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba mojado y vestía un par de pijamas que obviamente no eran suyas. El rubio no lo había notado antes en la fiesta, pero en su cara había rastro de maquillaje, ahora borrado por las lágrimas.

"¿Puedes levantarte?" Ella preguntó, preocupada.

"Sí, claro" Will contestó: no quería que la oji-verde se sintiera culpable. Apoyándose en sus brazos, el rubio se levantó, apretando los labios para no dejar que ningún quejido se escapara. Percy se levantó rápidamente del sofá, haciendo que la manta cayera el suelo, y posó un brazo alrededor de la espalda del rubio para darle soporte. Ya sentado, los ojos verde mar lo miraron acusadores y expectantes, como si ella esperaba que él revelara algo.

"¿Qué hora es?" Will preguntó, mirando hacia el chico de los ojos azul eléctrico. Estaba vistiendo un par de pantalones de pijamas negros, con una camiseta azul sencilla. Su cabello era negro como la noche y estaba desordenado.

"Casi las una" El rubio palideció.

"Tengo que ir a casa. Mi mamá.." Will hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Percy lo detuvo.

"Hablé con ella. Encontré su teléfono celular en la página del colegio y llamé. Le dije a Taylor- ah por cierto Will, Taylor, Taylor, Will" El rubio aceptó el apretón de manos del pelinegro. "... que se hiciera pasar por mi hermano y le dijera que habías tomado demasiado en la fiesta, y que te trajimos a mi casa porque tú estabas borracho. Supongo que se lo creyó, aunque dijo que llamaras si despertabas" La peli-negra se encogió de hombros. "Ah, por cierto, tu teléfono está totalmente arruinado. Esa caída fue realmente fuerte..."

"¿Le dijiste a mi madre que estaba borracho?"

"...Acabas de venir de una fiesta"

"Yo nunca tomo"

"Una mentira no hace daño"

"Sí, una mentira, pero lo malo de las mentiras es que se unen hasta que no son más que excusas sin sentido"

Una nueva voz distrajo a Will y Percy de su discusión. Una anciana era la dueña de las palabras. Estaba sentado en una mecedora, con una bola de estambre en su regazo, y un par de agujas de tejer entre sus manos. Su cabellera era una hilera de cabellos plateados, mientras que sus ojos no eran de ningún color: era una mezcla extraña e irreal de azul con toques de dorado y verde. La anciana cogió un par de tijeras doradas y cortó un hilo. Por alguna razón, ese acto hizo al rubio estremecerse.

"La mentira se hace con palabras, y también con el silencio, Will Solace" Will soltó una jadeo: ¿cómo ella sabía su nombre? Percy parecía igual de sorprendida. La anciana soltó una pequeña risa. "Ellos me dijeron tu nombre. Sí, ellos siempre hablen conmigo. Oh, ellos lloran y lamentan su muerte, pero no tu padre, no él está feliz, él no llora como ellos"

Taylor los miró y simplemente movió la cabeza, murmurando un 'ella está...' No terminó la frase. Obviamente el chico no quería llamar a su abuela loca.

"..Me acuerdo cuando lo conocí" La anciana prosiguió. Will volvió a mirarla. "Vino a la tienda, él quería saber su futuro. Oh, pero no entienden. No, yo no puedo ver su futuro, sólo puedo ver muerte. Ellos nunca entienden, no pueden entender la muerte. Tu padre nunca lo hizo. Quiso matar a alguien, sin siquiera saber nada sobre él" La anciana soltó una pequeña risa, y miró otra vez hacia su tejido. "Yo era así antes de tocar el cuchillo. Padre me dijo que no lo hiciera porque el cuchillo ya había elegido a mi hermano, pero lo hice. Las voces aparecieron desde ese día, voces y voces. Oh, Will Solace, ¿dejarás que esa historia se repita?"

"Yo..yo" Will soltó el aire. La anciana sabía que el espectro por el que su padre había muerto era en realidad un él. Un frió le recorrió la espalda. "¿Saber qué? ¿Moriré si mato a Nicole?" A su lado, Percy arrugó el entrecejo. Will sabía que no había vuelta atrás: ella demandaría respuestas y él tendría que dárselas.

"No, no, tal vez. La muerte es escurridiza, pero ellos dicen que no te esperan por un buen rato" La anciana contestó. "Pero ella, ella sufre mucho. Oh, tu presencia le hace sufrir algún más. Te pareces a él...Oh, ella lo amaba y tú, bueno, tal vez tú también lo harás...La muerte es bella también y ella también lo es...pobre Nicole" La anciana siguió susurrando, hasta que no dijo ninguna palabra más.

Percy tragó saliva y sacudió a Will del hombro para sacarlo del trance.

"Será..será mejor que vayamos a dejarte" La oji-verde dijo, y Taylor asintió desde su puesto. Will sacudió la cabeza y se levantó. Caminó hacia la puerta, pero sin poder apartar la vista de la anciana. La mujer seguía con la cabeza gacha, tejiendo, hasta que empezó a hablar un poco más alto. Will paró.

"Brilla el sol, lucha el mar, el arma fatal caerá y nadie podrá salvar de la locura al mar" La anciana alzó la vista y miró a Percy detenidamente.

"Will, vamos. Ella no piensa bien...sólo vamos" Percy dijo, hincando su brazo. Sonaba realmente aterrada. El rubio miró una vez más hacia la anciana y luego salió.

* * *

"¿Eres un cazador de fantasmas?" Percy preguntó, abriendo los ojos, desde el asiento del copiloto.

Will estaba en el asiento trasero, apoyado sobre su espalda, con una de sus piernas alzadas. Tomó un hondo respiro y trató de ignorar el palpitante dolor de su cabeza, la cuál poseía un vendaje hecho por Taylor. En el camino Taylor le había confesado que había asistido a un curso de primeros auxilio durante el verano. Hablando del oji-azul, justo ahora este estaba con las manos en el volante, sonriendo un poco ante el brillo infantil en los ojos de Persephone.

"No, no es así.." Will dijo, haciendo una mueca. "No..como en las películas" Un tinte rosa llenó las mejillas de Percy. Luego, otra vez una mirada de confusión llenó su rostro.

"La abuela dijo algo sobre un cuchillo. ¿Qué...qué es eso?"

"Un athame. Es un cuchillo que permite matar a fantasmas. Mi padre.." Will tragó saliva, no capaz de decir la palabra. "Mi padre me lo dio"

"Pero un fantasma es un ser translúcido, no corpóreo.." Will quiso refutar a su opinión porque, enserio, la gente tenía una concepción extraña de una fantasma. Claro, había algunos que sí eran translúcidos, sobre todo los más dóciles, pero cuando un fantasma estaba lleno de odio y sed de venganza, estos sentimiento humanos hacían que se volvieran corpóreos.

"Espera" Percy dijo, alzando su mano, mandándolo a callar. " La abuela dijo algo sobre un hermano..Dijo que el cuchillo lo había elegido, eso significa que pasó de generación en generación..."

Will juntó sus cejas: eso también lo tenía pensando. Él no recordaba muy bien el momento en que el cuchillo lo había elegido, o si por lo menos lo había elegido. ¿Acaso eso no pasó con él porque era hijo único? Una imagen difusa vino a su mente: en la cocina de su casa original. Recordaba estar sentado en la rodilla de su padre, mientras este le enseñaba el gran árbol genealógico de la familia. Generación por generación...

* * *

"¿En serio necesitas hacer esto?" Percy preguntó, abrazando más su chaqueta contra su cuerpo. Will la miró y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida.

Era martes y la noticia de la muerte de Mike ya se había esparcido como pólvora. Los periódicos vendían como pan caliente sus teorías, la mayoría diciendo que el chico, borracho e indefenso, había muerto a manos de una pandilla de ladrones o mucho más probable haber sido víctima de una pelea de borrachos. Para suerte de Percy y Will, y para el imbécil de Luke también, nadie los había visto. Por supuesto, eso no detuvo a la policía de hacer sus investigaciones. En la mañana, cuando estaban en clase de Geometría, los sacaron a todos y los dividieron en tres grupos para ser interrogados.

"Si necesitas algo, ya sabes.." Taylor dijo, apretando el hombro a Will. "...Escucharemos tus gritos" A su lado, Percy soltó un risa.

"Eso fue realmente estúpido" Dijo, sus ojos verde mar brillando con diversión. Taylor alzó una ceja.

"La chica que pensó que Will era como uno de los tipos de Cazadores de Fantasmas me llamó estúpido" Percy le dedicó una mirada, y le dio un codazo. Will soltó una risa.

"¡Fue lo primero que vino a mi mente! ¿está bien?" Taylor rió. Percy soltó un bufido. "Eres irritante, ¿qué tal si tú vas en lugar de Will?"

Will rodó los ojos. "Permanezcan vivos" _Si es que vuelvo._

El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia la casa. Al principio, sus pasos eran lentos, pero empezó a acelerar. Él nunca había estado asustado, y justo ahora sabía que no lo estaba, pero una sensación de cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo como si estuviera ansioso de regresar a la casa. Tenía muchas dudas. Muy aparte de la investigación que tenia que hacer en pos de su misión, quería saber porque Nicole no lo había simplemente asesinado. ¿Qué había de diferente entre él y Mike? ¿Por qué ella había actuado como...si lo conociera?

Ya adentro de la casa, el rubio tomó aire. Eran las seis de la tarde y, afuera, estaba empezando a oscurecer.

Sintió un frío pasar cerca de su espalda. Giró sobre sus talones y sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella. Nicole lo miraba entre sorprendida y molesta. Will sonrió un poco y alzó su mano en modo de saludo. Los ojos oscuros de Nicole se movieron hacia la mano del chico. Will maldijo bajo su aliento: seguro se veía estúpido.

"Te dejé vivir" Nicole _por fin_ habló. Will no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Su voz era suave y baja, como una brisa de viento, pero sus ojos eran negros y salvajes mientras hablaba. "Vete" demandó, y empezó a moverse rápidamente hacia las escaleras.

"¡Espera!" Will gritó. Nicole se volvió a mirarlo. Y, vaya, sus ojos eran aterradores pero al mismo tiempo hermosos. El rubio estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

".lo..lo que hiciste ayer estuvo mal" Will estaba haciendo el ridículo. Su experiencia con chicas era casi nula, pero, vamos, enserio, esperaba que al menos hablar con una chica muerta sería mucho más fácil. "Mike..Mike no merecía morir"

Para sorpresa del rubio, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nicole. "¿Acaso debía pedirte permiso?" Ella claramente estaba usando sarcasmo y eso sorprendió a Will aún más.

"Él..él era un amigo" Will mordió su lengua. Por alguna razón, mentirle a Nicole lo hacía sentir sucio y incómodo.

"¿Amigo?" Nicole repitió, moviendo sus pestañas, confundida. "Un amigo no deja que golpeen a alguien y lo dejen desangrarse en el piso"

"... Él no merecía morir"

"Al igual que tú no merecías vivir" Nicole agregó.

La temperatura de la habitación se volvió más fría, y Will deseó no haber dejado su chaqueta en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Taylor. Y deseó aún más que su mano no temblara cuando acercó sus dedos hasta su bolsillo donde estaba su atheme. Los ojos oscuro del espectro siguieron sus movimiento y, cuando Will por fin extrajo su cuchillo y trató de atacarla, detuvo el brazo del chico con ellos. El rubio arrugó los labios ante la fuerza invisible que lo detenía.

"Sé lo que eres" Ella dijo en un susurro aterrador. "Muchos como tu vinieron...y ahora están muertos. Vete, vete antes de que me arrepienta de haberte dejado vivo"

Will chirrió los dientes. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. "Quiero ayudarte" aseguró.

"¡No, no quieres!" Nicole gritó, todavía sin deshacer la fuerza sobre el brazo de Will. Su aspecto estaba cambiando. Su piel pálida oliva se estaba tornando un tanto morada, y una pequeña vena era visible en su frente. Su vestido blanco empezando a chorrear sangre, gota a gota sobre el suelo. Pero sus ojos se veían turbulentos y heridos. "¡No sabes nada sobre mí!"

"Pero...quiero"

" _Vete_ "

Abrir la puerta y tirar a Will por ella se había vuelto una costumbre para Nicole. Will soltó un gruñido cuando aterrizó sobre el pavimento.

"Bueno, creo que eso no resultó nada bien ¿no?" Taylor preguntó, mirándolo desde arriba. Percy, quién estaba a su lado, sonrió divertida. Will soltó un gruñido y cerró los ojos por un momento, tratando de recuperar el aire.

* * *

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Nicole soltó un gruñido. "De nuevo"

"Quiero ayudar"

"Eres irritante" Ella agregó, mirándole con curiosidad. El rubio no puedo evitar sonreír; había momentos en los que ella sonaba tan de su época, pero en otros parecía ser una adolescente normal. Nicole juntó sus cejas, arrugando su entrecejo, hasta que soltó un resoplido. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Will decidió que le agradaba cuando sonreía.

"Y todavía sigues aquí" Nicole dijo, ladeando la cabeza. "No entiendo"

Will tragó saliva. "Quiero ayudar, enserio. Yo sé que es difícil haber muerto en..en tus circunstancias" La mirada gélida de Nicole hizo que su tono de voz disminuyera, hasta que no fuera más que un susurro de terror.

Antes de volver a la casa del espectro había revisado, junto con Taylor y Percy, el ático de la abuela. El lugar era más polvo que cosas, pero, al parecer, uno de los parientes de la abuela tenía una extraña obsesión por coleccionar periódicos. Ahí, en una pila más pequeña, yacía el periódico que hablaba de la muerte de Nicole. El caso nunca fue resuelto completamente. Nicole había muerto justo el día de su baile de graduación. Rumores decían que su madre y padrastro se enfrentaron en una pelea bastante grande, todo esto acabando nada bien para la madre de Nicole. Una vecina afirmaba que había visto a la chica salir corriendo de la casa, su vestido blanco manchado de sangre hondeando en la negra noche. Su cuerpo fue encontrado tres días después.

"¿Leíste el periódico, ¿no?" Ella dijo, su voz sonando un tanto frágil. "Tengo muchos de ellos aquí. Siempre entrando por mi ventana rota. No puedo leerlos, pero sé que son mentiras, todo lo que dicen son mentiras.."

"Dicen que tu novio, él..él.."

"¡Mentiras!" Nicole gritó, apretando sus manos. "¡Todo lo que dicen mentiras! Él nunca...él nunca hizo nada"

Will tragó saliva. Sus ojos azules se movieron por las paredes, hasta encontrarse con la foto que recordaba de la primera noche. Nicole pareció saber a dónde sus ojos habían acabado, y asintió levemente la cabeza, dándole permiso para mirarlo. El rubio caminó hacia dónde estaba el porta retrato. Con sus dedos, limpió el polvo que cubría el vidrio y abrió la boca, sorprendido. La foto era a blanco y negro, pero Nicole se veía igual de como estaba ahora, solo que en la foto ella sonreía, mirando hacia un chico cuyos dedos se unían a los de ella. Un chico que...se parecía a Will.

 _Te pareces a él...Oh, ella lo amaba y tú, bueno, tal vez tú también lo harás...La muerte es bella también y ella también lo es... pobre Nicole_

La foto cayó de las manos de Will, sonando contra el piso. Una sensación fría se esparció por el ambiente, y él supo que Nicole estaba cerca. Will giró su rostro encontrando sus ojos azules con unos oscuros. Abrió y cerró su boca en un intento de decir algo, pero no encontró palabras. Quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Miró los labios de Nicole y quería hacer algo, pero no sabía qué y por qué.

"Ahora ves porque te dejé vivir" La chica dijo en un tono amargo. "No..no podía..no podía matarte. Te ves exactamente como él" Luego, agregó. "Pero no eres él"

* * *

"¿Estás bien, Will? Percy preguntó, tomando un poco de su jugo.

Era hora del almuerzo, y Will y Percy estaban sentados en su mesa usual. Regularmente, estaba llena. Leo Valdez, el compinche de las fechorías de Percy desde que era pequeña. Silena Beauregard y su novio Charlie Beckendorf. Rachel Dare, una chica rebelde con una gran pasión por el arte. Pero, justo ahora, estaban sólo los dos. Leo y Rachel no habían asistido a clases, y Silena y Charlie no estaban a la vista, probablemente usando la zona de arqueología de la biblioteca para una sesión de besos.

"Te ves..pensativo"

"Estoy bien" Will respondió, removiendo su comida.

"¿Acaso Nicole quiso atacarte de nuevo?" Percy preguntó, bajando un poco su voz. "Porque si eso pasa, ya sabes, puedo ir yo y hablar de chica a chica.."

"No es acerca de Nicole" Will mintió, pero el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas lo delató. Percy abrió la boca sorprendida.

"Está bien, entiendo el amor y todo eso, pero gustar de una tipa que está, bueno, muerta es algo bastante..especial, ¿no?"

"¡No me gusta!" El rubio dijo, alzando su voz más de lo debido. Varias personas se giraron a verlo. El rubor creció aún más. "No me gusta" aseguró en voz más baja. "Yo..yo sólo quiero ayudar"

"Está bien, te creo"

* * *

"Es raro.." Nicole dijo, mirando a Will con atención. "Es raro que te parezcas tanto a él.." Will sonrió un poco, pero ella no dio señal de devolver la mirada. Parecía estar sumergida en una batalla en su interior. Nicole soltó un suspiro y, luego, ella alzó su mano, como si quisiera repetir el gesto de la noche en que se vieron por primera vez. Confusión pasó por sus ojos, y bajó la mano lentamente.

"No" Will dijo. "Puedes..puedes hacerlo"

Nicole alzó su mano y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Will. De vuelta en el momento en que se conocieron por primera vez, Will había estado demasiado aterrado como para darse cuenta de que, en verdad, podía sentir los dedos de la chica pasando por su cabello. Sus movimientos eran delicados, y su mano empezó a bajar hasta que llegó a la mejilla de Will. Su piel era fría y suave, y para sorpresa del rubio, su aroma no era como el de los otros espectros.

Nicole rió. La sonrisa hacía que sus ojos se achinaron un poco. Se veía...adorable. "Estás caliente" Ella comentó. Will rió. Bueno, eso podía tener un doble sentido, uno que Nicole no entendería, o tal vez estaría demasiada ruborizada para entenderlo. Nicole apartó su mano y le sonrió cálida mente en regreso.

El rubio la miró. Ni siquiera notó cuando alzó su mano, pero la acercó hacia la mano de la chica. Alzó sus ojos, pidiendo permiso en silencio, y Nicole sólo lo miró expectante. Los dedos de Will realmente tocaron su piel, hasta que de repente la mano de la chica dejó de ser corpórea, pero igualmente Will estaba sorprendido. No creyó que fuera posible. Sus ojos azules se alzaron y le sonrió a Nicole.

"Bueno, pues, tú estás fría"

* * *

"¿Magia?" Will preguntó, juntando las cejas, mientras leía el contenido del pesado libro. "No soy muy creyente de esas cosas" Taylor rodó los ojos.

"No es magia en sí" El oji-azul dijo, girando el libro hacia su cuerpo. Era un libro grueso y de pasta verde, en cuyas páginas había rastro de polvo, perteneciente a la abuela del chico. Taylor vivía junto con su abuela en una tienda de antigüedades y todo el lugar estaba abarrotado de cajas y cosas extrañas e increíbles. "Sólo porque usamos velas y unas especias, no lo hace magia. Es sólo..lógica. O al menos eso pienso. No sé en realidad si funcionara o no, pero tú dijiste que quieres acabar rápido todo esto.."

Will mordió su lengua. Sí, eso había dicho semanas atrás, ahora no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo.."

Percy entró por la puerta, haciendo la campanilla tintinear. Taylor y Will se miraron entre sí. La chica había llamado minutos antes, emocionada, diciendo que no podía asistir a la sesión de brujería por que su padre por fin tenía tiempo para cenar y pasar una tarde juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Por la mirada de Persephone ambos sabían que eso no había acabado bien. La chica se sacó su bufanda del cuello y, junto con su abrigo, lo dejó sobre el perchero con rabia.

"Hola" Ella dijo, tratando de sonreír. "¿Cómo va el plan?"

Taylor pestañeó algunas veces, y abrió su boca para decirlo algo, pero miró de regreso hacia el libro. Habló.

"Pues, necesitamos patas de pollo, un círculo de piedras, un pentagrama de destierro, y una cosa de adivinación; tal vez un espejo o tazón de fuente de adivinación. Además, necesitamos cuatro personas para cubrir los cuatro puntos cardinales: norte, sur, este y oeste" Dicho esto, alzó su mirada. "Sólo somos tres. Necesitamos...ah el procedimiento es sencillo, hay que dibujar un círculo en el suelo con las piedras; eso sí, no debemos, por ninguna circunstancia, dejar el círculo"

"Esto de la magia es complicado, ¿no?" Percy dijo, sobando su frente. Will asintió. La oji-verde soltó un suspiro. "¿Vamos por un batido?"

* * *

Eran las seis y media de la tarde, y el cielo estaba ya teñido de una tonalidad oscura. El trío, más Luke, quién de alguna forma se había enterado del plan, los abordó el día en que estaban en la estación, tomando sus batidos. Si algo Will había aprendido de Luke es que a pesar de un ser un idiota petulante, era también frío y calculador. Exigió formar parte del plan o si no contaría todo lo que sabía a la policía.

Él se veía diferente. Parecía no haber dormido bien desde hace varias semanas, y su cabello estaba despeinado y sucio. Tal vez la culpa lo estaba matando.

Percy se giró hacia Will. El rubio se giró hacia ella. La peli negra lo envolvió en un abrazo. "Por favor, ten cuidado" Ella susurró, su voz quebrándose. Will tragó saliva, un picor esparciéndose por sus ojos. Ella no había dicho por favor no me dejes morir; a ella realmente le importaba Will. Y el rubio los estaba llevando a una muerte casi segura. Se odiaba por eso.

Taylor agarró la mano de Percy, y la chica hizo lo mismo con la mano de Will. Luke no dio señal de querer dar apoyo moral. El cuarteto empezó a caminar hacia la casa.

La fachada de la casa se veía igual que todas las veces que había venido: oscura, sucia y expectante. Will y Taylor se miraron, y el último asintió, empezando a sacar las cosas que iban a necesitar de una bolsa. _"No temas a la oscuridad, Will. Sin embargo, no creas que lo que está en la oscuridad también está en la luz. No es así",_ esas eran palabras que Apolo le había dicho a un asustado rubio de cinco años, envuelto entre las sábanas, mirando con terror hacia al armario.

Nicole no era mala, pero tampoco era buena. No era humana, pero en ciertos momentos parecía serlo. Había asesinado a muchas personas, ella..ella merecía un final. Tal vez no uno feliz, pero sí uno que le diera fin al terrible ciclo en el que estaba metida.

"¿Están listos?" Taylor susurró, y todos se miraron.

Habían practicado unas tres veces antes de venir. Invocarían el hechizo en la entrada de la casa, haciendo un formación de trece rocas, y tomando sus respectivas posiciones. Taylor se posicionaría en el oeste, donde las cosas terminan. Luke sería el norte. Percy el sur y Will el este, donde todas las cosas empiezan. En sus cuello colgarían unas bolsas con una mezcla de especias para protección. Las velas debían encenderse desde el este, en contra reloj. Luego, el círculo continuaría hasta entrar a la casa, y, ya adentro, Will llenaría el tazón de adivinación con agua.

Lo más difícil del hechizo era la parte en que Nicole debería estar en el centro. Con las patas de pollo.

"Comiencen el cántico" Taylor dijo, recordando sistemáticamente los pasos del libro; tenía una memoria muy buena. El canto era en latín, cuatro palabras que se repiten una y otra vez. Sonaba estúpido en sus lenguas, pero mientras más lo hacían, menos estúpido se sentía. Hasta Luke lo estaba haciendo. "No se detengan" El oji-azul dijo con voz grave. "Movámonos hacia la casa, no rompan el círculo"

Cuando se movieron juntos, Will pudo sentir el poder del hechizo. Todas las piernas, pies, mientras caminan, parecen estar unidas por un hilo invisible. Las llamas de las velas, que reposaban en las manos de Percy, Taylor y Luke, y sobre el tazón que Will llevaba entre sus manos, se mantenían firmes, sin parpadear, como fuego sólido. Parecía irreal cuando, sin tropezar en las escaleras, llegaron a la puerta.

La puerta se abrió. Nicole los estaba mirando.

"Sabía que algún día vendrías a matarme" Dijo con tristeza. "Pero no sabía que sería pronto, y con ellos. Te perdoné la vida, pero no haré lo mismo con ellos"

Will quiere decir que todo está bien, pero no deja de cantar. Nicole gira sobre sus talones, y se aleja de la puerta. El rubio es el primero en entrar, y sabe cuando los demás ya están en el interior también, porque el aspecto del espectro empieza a cambiar. Venas aparecen por su cuello, serpenteando a través de sus brazos. Su cabello se vuelve negro, liso, y brillante. El vestido blanco se satura de rojo sangre y la luz de la luna rebota sobre él, haciendo que brille como plástico. Corre por sus piernas goteando en el suelo.

Atrás de Will, el círculo no duda.

Las manos de Nicole están apretadas en puños con puños con tanta fuerza que sangre negra comienza a filtrarse por sus nudillos. Ella se estaba controlando, controlando esas ganas de asesinar a cada uno de los intrusos. Will lleva el círculo hacia adelante y Nicole aprieta aún más sus ojos. Percy y Will giran sobre sus talones, quedando frente a frente. El círculo se abrió, dejando pasar a Nicole. El círculo se cerró de nuevo.

Justo a tiempo. Claramente ella no podía controlarse más. Un grito desgarrador llena la noche y, Percy, un tanto aturdida, colocó con rapidez las patas de pollo cerca del espectro. Nicole se calmó inmediatamente.

"El círculo está hecho" Taylor dijo. "Está..contenida" Se arrodilló y los demás lo hicieron también. Will sacó la vela del cuenco y abrió la botella de Dasani que Luke le entregó, antes resguardada en su bolsillo. El rubio vació el agua sobre el cuenco de plata, ésta cayendo sobre la superficie con un sonido cristalino y musical. El grupo esperó hasta que se calmara.

"Will" Taylor dijo en un susurro. "Piensa, di lo que quieres ver y el cuenco lo enseñará"

 _Muéstrame lo que sucedió a Nicole,_ el rubio pensó con cuidado. _Muéstrame cómo fue asesinada, lo que le da este poder._

El aire que los rodea está cambiando. La casa está cambiando. La extraña luz gris que rodea la sala se vuelve clara. Las sábanas polvorientas de los mueblen se derriten hasta desaparecer. Will parpadeó. Así debió ser como era la casa de Nicole cuando ella estaba viva. Hay una alfombra de lana en el piso de la sala de estar, que está iluminada por un candelabro elegante. Detrás de ellos, escuchan la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero ninguna de ellos nota quién es.

Una figura entra. Es una chica con una falda azul, blusa color crema, y una cinta azul, de la misma tonalidad de la falda, recogiendo su largo cabello. Ella está llevando libros de texto entre sus brazos. Cuando se vuelve hacia un sonido de la escalera, su cara es por fin visible. Es Nicole. Verla con vida es indescriptible para Will. En los ojos de la chica hay una mezcla de miedo y desafío.

A medida que e rubio alzó su vista y miró hacia el hombre que estaba en las escaleras, comprendió lo que significaba esa mirada. El periódico dijo que vivía con su madre y padrastro. El rubio palideció, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que ese hombre significaba en la historia. Percy pareció pensar lo mismo: su mirada se ablandó.

"¿Y qué aprendimos hoy en la escuela, querida Nicole?" Él preguntó, bajando las escaleras. Sus pisadas son firmas y fuertes. Cuando llegó donde Nicole, empezó a caminar alrededor de ella, asemejando a un tiburón. La mandíbula de la chica se tensa. La mano del hombre sube hasta el hombro de ella, y pasa un dedo sobre el filo de los libros.

"Más cosas que no necesitas"

"Mamá quiere que me vaya bien"

"Y así lo harás" Él sonríe. Su cara es de forma angular y tiene buenos dientes. En su cabeza, su cabello castaño abundante brilla gracias a la luz de la sala. "Chica lista" susurró. Levantó su mano de nuevo, e intenta pasar uno de sus dedos por la mejilla de Nicole, pero ella lo esquiva y empieza a darle la espalda, subiendo las escaleras. No parecía estar huyendo, parecía llena de actitud y confianza.

 _Esa es mi chica_ , Will piensa con orgullo, pero un sonrojo crece inmediatamente en sus mejillas cuando recuerda que, debido al hechizo, cada uno de los integrantes puede escuchar sus pensamientos.

El tiempo avanza, la luz cambia. Las lámparas parecen más brillante y las figuras se vuelven borrosas. Hay una mujer y un hombre en una habitación, discutiendo, gritando, voces viniendo y regresando, haciendo demasiado difícil seguir la conversación. El hombre golpea con fuerza una mesa cercana con una de sus manos, pero la mujer no se inmuta. Es obvio que ella es la madre de Nicole: valiente, hermosa, y confiada.

Una cachetada invade el ambiente, y de ahí un golpe seco, como si algo cayera al suelo. Hay forcejeó, patadas, jalones de cabellos, y el sonido de algo filoso, enterrándose una y otra vez sobre la carne. Rojo sangre invade la habitación, esparciéndose como riachuelos sobre el piso. El hombro se levanta y susurra frenético. Entra por una puerta conjunta al cuarto, tal vez un baño. Una nueva figura entra.

Ella está llorando, en silencio, amortiguando su llanto con una de sus manos, en forma de un puño. Cae de rodillas a lado del cuerpo y sangre mancha su vestido blanco. El hombre sale de nuevo, y sus ojos se encuentran, pero los de Nicole no son más que odio y ganas de venganza. El hombre parece salir de su trance al parpadear unas cuantas veces. Nicole se levanta y corre.

Corre escaleras abajo, y él la alcanza en un tramo, jalando su cabello. Nicole grita, y el hombre ríe y ríe, obligando a la chica a girar su cara para clavar sus labios sobre los de ella. Nicole le escupe en todo el rostro, y él suelta un insulto, limpiando con su mano libre su cara. Segundos después se convierte en un quejido de dolor cuando la chica entierra su codo en el estómago de él. El hombre soltó un insulto, y Nicole aprovechó para escaparse. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un sólo golpe. Se adentró en lo oscuro de la noche.

La escena cambia de nuevo, y una figura blanca aparece corriendo. Las calles están vacías. Entonces, ella se detiene en una casa, y golpea la puerta con fervor. Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules abre la puerta. Will puede oír el jadeo de Percy a su lado. Nicole había dicho que Will se parecía a él, pero en realidad eran prácticamente iguales; la única diferencia era la ropa antigua que cargaba el novio de Nicole

Él está sorprendido, y la toma de los brazos, pero ella sólo lo besa sin sentido. "Necesitas huir. Ahora" Nicole dice, apenas se separan.

"¡No! ¿Qué..qué paso? ¿Quién te hizo esto..?" Él siguió preguntando y preguntando, y ella empezó a llorar aún más. Él dejó de hacer preguntas y la abrazó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Nicole hundió su rostro sobre el pecho de él y respiró hondo, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Nicole rompió el abrazo.

"Él te encontrará" Ella susurró. "Vete"

Will no se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, hasta que el recuerdo se distorsionó. Nicole ya no estaba contenida. El idiota de Luke había roto el círculo. El rubio ni siquiera tuvo opción de gritar o decirles que escaparan. Los ojos oscuros de Nicole lo miraron directamente y Will rogaba por encontrar compasión en ellos, pero no eran más que dos pozos sin emociones. Ella alzó su mano, haciendo que el rubio chocara contra la pared. Ella caminó lentamente hacia él, sin preocuparse por los demás.

"Nicole.." Will susurró. "Soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño" Sus ojos parpadearon por un segundo. "Por favor.." Rogó.

"Will.." Ella repitió, confundida. Sus ojos parpadearon de nuevo, y la fuerza disminuyó. Will aprovechó para sacar su athame. Otra vez la mirada asesina volvió a su rostro. El rubio alzó su cuchillo, y vio como su mano temblaba. No podía matarla, no podía. Nicole soltó una risa, nada parecida a su risa original, y lanzó el cuchillo de Will al otro lado de la sala. El arma pasó a tanto velocidad que Percy tuvo que agacharse en el suelo. La puerta estaba abierta, y Luke no aparecía por ninguna parte. ¿Por qué Taylor y Percy no se iban también?

Percy tosió un poco, y empezó a gatear hacia donde se hallaba el cuchillo. Ahí fue cuando el rubio entendió la predicción de la abuela. Percy, el mar, el cuchillo cayendo de las manos del sol, locura. Percy iba a quedar loca como la abuela. Will sintió un nudo en la garganta. Nicole dio una media vuelta, y apuntó con su mano hacia la pierna derecha de la chica. Taylor corrió hacia ella, esquivando un retrato que el espectro había lanzado, y agarró la mano de la chica con fuerza. Forcejeó por unos segundos, hasta que Percy fue arrastrada hacia los pies de Nicole; su mano izquierda escondida detrás de su espalda.

"Déjalo ir" Percy susurró. "No eres mala, Nicole, no lo eres.."

Nicole parpadeó. "Yo...yo..no puedo"

"Lo siento" Percy dijo, antes de levantarse y enterrar el cuchillo en el costado del espectro. Una luz demasiado brillante invadió el ambiente y luego, la oscuridad.

* * *

Voces, muchas voces. La cabeza de la chica latía, pero no entendía porque ellos no dejaban de hablar. Pedían ayuda, lloraban su muerte, clamaban el nombre de sus seres queridos. Lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, y agarró con ambas manos su cabeza, moviéndola de un lado a otro. Un hombre de cabello negro, ojos verde mar y tez bronceada estaba sentado a lado de la cama de hospital. Agarró las muñecas de su hija, susurrando palabras calmantes.

"Haz que paren, haz que paren.." Percy rogaba, sin abrir sus ojos.

"Percy, cariño, está bien, está bien..Ya pasó. Estás en el hospital" Poseidon susurró, apartando un mechón de cabello. La chica abrió los ojos.

"¿Papá?" preguntó, su voz quebrándose al hablar. Él casi nunca estaba en casa. Desde que Sally, su madre, había muerto, él dedicaba mucho más tiempo a su negocio. Llamaba de vez en cuando, para saber como todo andaba, pero no era lo mismo que tenerlo cerca. Percy acercó su rostro al cuerpo de su padre y lo rodeó con un brazo, abrazándolo con fuerza, y empapando su traje con lágrimas.

* * *

Will se sentía horrible. Apenas abrió sus ojos y vio las paredes blancas supo que estaba en el hospital. Lo peor fue encontrar a su madre, sentada al lado de su cama, llorando. No bastaba con que fuera el peor amigo, ahora también era el peor hijo del mundo. Miró hacia abajo, y vio que estaba perfectamente bien, excepto por unos ligeros moretones. Subió su mano hacia su cabello, y notó una venda. Genial.

"Mamá, yo.." Empezó a hablar después de un largo silencio. Wendy alzó su mano y le dedicó una mirada gélida.

"No digas ni una palabra" Ordenó. "Estás castigado" Will bajó la vista. "De por vida"

"¡Mamá!" El rubio se quejó. "Pero, ¿cómo voy-" La madre lo cortó, envolviéndolo en un abrazo. Will ni siquiera se atrevió a quejarse. Todo este tiempo le había ocultado muchas cosas a su madre, y sentía que le debía demasiado, sentía que...la muerte de su padre lo había alejado de ella, como si Wendy fuera una completa extraña

Will sonrió, aspirando el aroma. Su madre olía a manzanas y a canela. No estaba seguro de cuando empezó a llorar, pero no se arrepentía de ello.

* * *

Taylor entró al cuarto de Will apenas Wendy salió por una taza de café. Él se veía bien, cansado, pero no parecía tener alguna dolencia. El chico solo se quedó en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Era obvio que estaba enfadado. Tal vez Will lo merecía. Percy estaba herida, y enloqueciendo, si la abuela tenía razón.

"¿Cómo está Percy?" Will preguntó, en voz baja, temiendo la respuesta.

"Ella..ella está bien. Al principio dijo que las voces eran abrumadores, pero se están calmando" Taylor miraba a cualquier punto de la habitación, menos a Will. El rubio apretó los ojos: la abuela tenía razón. Percy había tocado el cuchillo y ahora sufría las consecuencias. Él nunca supo que eso podría pasar. Su padre nunca se lo advirtió, además él era el único que manipulaba su cuchillo; ni su madre lo había tocado.

"Taylor, yo.."

"Will" El pelinegro soltó un suspiro ",no diré que es tu culpa,...pero nada de esto hubiera pasado si no te hubiéramos conocido" Will apretó las sábanas con su manos. De alguna forma, dolía oír esas palabras. Nunca tuvo amigos, al menos no verdaderos amigos, y ahora lo había arruinado todo. "O si ella no te hubiera importado tanto" el oji-azul agregó con tono inquisidor.

Will sintió su garganta secarse. "¿Quién? Yo, yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo y-"

"No" Taylor lo cortó fríamente. "Dejaste de hacer tu trabajo apenas tu mano dudó en asesinarla" El peli-negro salió de la habitación.

* * *

Will suspiró, metiendo la última caja en la camioneta de su madre. Otra vez era hora de mudarse.

Dejar el hospital había sido una experiencia horrible. Mientras su madre terminaba con algunos detalles, hablando con la recepcionista del hospital, Will permaneció sentado en una fila de asientos cercanos. Su condición era lo suficientemente buena como para irse esa misma pierna de rubio se movía, arriba y abajo, impaciente,por ver si Percy saldría también: quería disculparse con ella.

Se levantó de inmediato cuando vio a Percy caminar por el pasillo. Se veía..diferente. Su bronceada piel estaba pálida, y su mano izquierda estaba vendada. Un hombre de cabello negro, y ojos verde mar estaba a su lado. Dichos ojos relampaguearon cuando él trató de acercarse a Percy. Poseidón lo miró, y no dijo palabra alguna, pero Will sabía que el padre no lo quería cerca de Percy. La peli-negra lo miró y negó con la cabeza, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

Era ya una semana, y ni Percy ni Taylor contestaban sus llamadas.

"Will, cariño" Wendy dijo, desde la puerta de la casa. "Estoy revisando por si se nos olvida algo" La mujer miró el reloj de su muñeca. "En unos diez minutos estaremos listos para irnos" Miró a su hijo, arrugando el entrecejo: era obvio que algo le molestaba. Wendy ladeó la cabeza y entró de nuevo a la casa.

El rubio soltó un suspiro, mirando hacia la calle. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó una limusina negra deteniéndose a unos metros del carro de su madre.

"¡Will, tú, idiota!" Una voz conocida gritó, y el rubio giró hacia la limusina. Percy, bajando ya del auto, estaba parada en la acera junto con Taylor. Sus ojos verde mar brillaban como la primera vez que se conocieron, y estaba sonriendo. "¿Cómo te atreves a irte de este lugar sin siquiera despedirte?" le reclamó. Will rió, aliviado: era bueno volver a verlos. La pareja, tomado de las manos, se acercó a él.

"Estoy bien, Will" Fue lo primero que la chica dijo, al abrazarlo. "Fue cosa del momento..en el hospital , yo no quise, sabes.."

"Lo sé" El rubio le respondió. Un silencio se esparció entre los tres.

"Estoy aquí porque quería que contarte algo" Percy agregó. "Después de salir del hospital, estuve en cama por unos días. Mi cabeza me mataba y era abrumador. Pero Taylor me llevó a hablar con su abuela" Dicho esto, le sonrió a su novio. Taylor le sonrió de vuelta. "Hablé con la abuela. Al principio, no entendía nada: ¿por qué siempre habla en acertijos? Soy tan mala resolviendo-" Percy rió, ladeando la cabeza. "Lo siento, el TDAH" Continúo. "El punto es que la señora dijo que la razón por la que no acabé como ella fue..fue porque hay algo en el pasado que nos relaciona"

Los ojos azules de Will la miraron con asombro. "Eso es...tiene sentido. Generación por generación..."

Percy asintió. Sonrió. "Me alegra que seamos familia, o lo que sea, pero tengo que enseñarte algo. Nicole habló conmigo ayer" Will sintió su manos empezar a sudar "Fue extraño, pero pude oír su voz. Sonaba..feliz. Como si por fin hubiera conseguido el final que merecía" Percy miró hacia la casa y de ahí hacia la calle de enfrente con suspicacia. "Quiero que lo veas tú mismo"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?"

"Es un poder adicional. Percy lo descubrió en la visita" Taylor explicó, metiendo su mano libre en uno de los bolsillo de su chaqueta. "Mi abuela dijo que alguien que vive de la muerte, a pesar de que no posea el don de ver y oír, puede hacerlo mediante una conexión"

El rubio pasó una mano por su cabello, nervioso. Percy le sonrió con calidez, y agarró su mano. Will notó que era la mano con la que había agarrado el cuchillo esa noche fatal en la casa: ya no estaba vendada y la piel bronceada lucía normal, excepto por una marca que iba desde el centro de su mano hacia la base del pulgar. La oji-verde rodó los ojos.

"Deja de sentirte mal" Le reprimió. En broma, agregó. "Es genial, me siento como una versión femenina de Harry Potter" Will soltó un resoplido, rodando los ojos. "¿Estás listo?"Ella preguntó, sonando seria. El rubio asintió.

Percy cerró sus ojos. Will imitó su gesto, un calor esparciéndose por su mano. Un olor conocido invadió su nariz: rosas, el olor de Nicole, y uno que no identificaba; era cálido, y olía a esos días cuando el sol brillaba, y una leve llovizna caía. Una visión flotó en su cerebro: primero, era solo luz. Luego, ésta se fue disipando de poco a poco hasta que la forma de un rostro apareció. Era Nicole: se veía como en la foto. Una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y sus dedos estaban unidos a los del chico. Hubo un momento en que la italiana miró hacia el frente y Will podría jurar que sentía su mirada; ella murmuró un 'gracias'.

Will soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ella estaba bien, y feliz, y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Percy abrió sus ojos, y soltó su mano despacio. Will abrió sus ojos ante la acción y le sonrió agradecido. Un pitido sonó. La oji-verde miró hacia el auto y rodó los ojos.

"Demonios, Argos es realmente impaciente" Se quejó, haciendo un puchero. Taylor rió ante su actitud, y le dio un beso en la sien. Will sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

"Será mejor que llames" Taylor dijo, golpeando el hombro de Will de forma juguetona. El peli-negro soltó un suspiro. "Lo que dije en el hospital, hombre, lo dije sin pensar. Lo siento. Estaba enojado...no contigo, sino conmigo mismo. No lo sé, sentí que no había hecho lo suficiente"

Will le golpeó el hombro de vuelta. "Hey, todo está bien. Hicieron más que cualquiera hubiera hecho por mí...Son mis amigos. Nunca había tenido amigos de verdad. Y el hecho de que hicieron todo eso por mí, es...les debo todo" Rastros de lágrimas invadían los ojos de Percy. La chica soltó una risa, y usando sus manos, junto a los dos chicos con ella, para formar un abrazo grupal.

"Veo que ya se llevan bien" La madre dijo, apareciendo al lado del grupo. Los amigos se separaron y sonrieron.

"Sí, todo está bien ahora"

Otra vez el pito sonó. Argos sacó su brazo por la ventana, y con su mano señaló hacia su reloj, haciendo una seña de que iban a llegar tarde. Percy rodó los ojos.

"Será mejor irnos" Taylor le dijo. Percy asintió.

"Nos veremos de nuevo" Will les dijo con certeza: no porque se mudara significaba que debía dejar a las personas importante atrás. Percy y Taylor le sonrieron por última vez, antes de caminar hacia el auto. Argos alzó sus manos, agradeciendo que, por fin, los dos adolescentes se dignaran a aparecer. El conductor encendió el auto y emprendió la marcha. El auto paró unos metros más adelante. La ventana de la parte trasera se abrió.

"Por cierto, no mueras" Percy dijo, con un tono extremadamente normal. Will rió, pero pudo sentir la mirada de su madre; no era gracioso bromear sobre eso, lo sabía, pero era algo entre los tres. "Te queremos sano y salvo para la siguiente reunión" La cabeza de Taylor apareció por la ventana. "No, enserio, hombre, no metas la pata. Tiendes a hacerlo mucho"

Will rodó los ojos. "No lo prometo" dijo. Percy y Taylor se despidieron una vez más, antes de que la ventana se cerrara y el coche manejara calle abajo, desapareciendo de la vista del rubio.

Wendy puso una mano sobre el hombro de Will. El rubio la miró. "¿Listo para mudarnos de nuevo?"

"No, pero puedo acostumbrarme" El oji-azul dijo con total sinceridad. Wendy soltó una risa. Caminó hacia el otro lado del automóvil, a la puerta del conductor, y la abrió usando su llave. El seguro de la puerta de Will se abrió también. El rubio trepó al auto, abrochó su cinturón de seguridad, y cerró la puerta. La madre realizó el mismo proceso. Wendy acomodó el espejo retrovisor.

"Bueno, pues, acostúmbrate, porque estarás castigado por mucho tiempo" La mujer encendió el auto. "Lo que dije en el hospital no era broma"

"¡Mamá!"

* * *

 **N/A:** Lo siento tanto. Sé lo que es esperar por una historia, pero simplemente no pude actualizar. Es mi último año de colegio y estoy muy ocupada, sumándole a eso tuve problemas familiares que me quitaron totalmente las ganas de escribir. Era..abrumador. No quería escribir, no tenía ganas de escribir. Después de que salí de mi lapso de bloqueo, escribí cuatro versiones(cuatro historias) diferentes para este capítulo y no sabia si subir uno de ellos, o escribir algo más simple. Me decidí por este porque pensé que se merecían algo así por ser tan buenos lectores. ¡31 favs!

Este será el único capítulo que sea tan largo. Ah, y si no recuerdo mal, en un review pedían un fic solangelo en el mundo de harry potter...Hmm..

Nos leemos(Y recen para que sea pronto)


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A:** Eh, sí, no resultó tan pronto como esperaba. ¿Lo siento? Ya saben, la vida…Este capítulo es el resultado de combinar dos prompt que vi mientras vagaba por tumblr: " _Nico gets to potions class late without realizing that today's the day the class is making Amortentia_ " y " _Nico is bad at potions and needs someone to teach him, and of course, that someone is Will Solace"_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son del tío Rick. El maravilloso mundo de HP es de J.K Rowling. A ambos les pertenecen mi alma(y mi dinero)

 **Aclaración:** Slytherin!Nico, Hufflepuff!Will, Slytherin!Reyna

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho:** amortentia

* * *

Los pies de Nico chocaron rápido y duro contra el piso mientras caminaba a larga zancadas por el vacío corredor, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo al darse cuenta de cuan fuertes sus pisadas sonaban. De todas las clases que recibía en Hogwarts, y a las que podía haber llegado tarde, Pociones no sería su primera elección. No era malo, pero tampoco era excelente. Contaba con seguridad los ingredientes y preparaba la poción, de vez en cuando, el líquido adquiría la coloración deseada, otras veces, no lo hacía. Y cada vez que lo último pasaba, el castaño podía sentir los ojos verde de la maestra sobre él, una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su boca, junto con la voz de su padre hablando con firmeza en su cabeza " _Un Di Angelo es bueno en todo, siempre_ "

Pausó afuera de la puerta para recuperar el aire, abriendo la puerta de manera cuidadosa. Cualquier esperanza de entrar en silencio a la clase se disolvió cuando la pesada puerta de madera crujió. El Slytherin arrugó la boca al mismo tiempo que todos los alumnos giraban a verlo, la mayoría de los chicos lo vieron de manera aburrida, y regresaron su concentración hacia su trabajo, susurrando levemente, mientras que Nico corrió a sentarse en su lugar de trabajo al lado de Reyna, su compañera de mesa.

Se conocieron en el tren de Hogwarts, de vuelta en el primer año. Nico estaba sólo en su comportamiento, cuando una chica de piel morena, cabello y ojos negros abrió la puerta, preguntando si el resto de asientos estaban libres, a su lado un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azul eléctrico susurraba sobre buscar otro lugar – por supuesto que dijo eso, el hijo de Hades Di Angelo debe ser malvado, ¿no? A Reyna no pareció importarle, y se sentó al frente del castaño de todas maneras, chocando el asiento libre de la derecha con su mano, y sonriéndole burlesca al oji-azul. Jason estaba furioso, y se fue, y desde ese día Reyna y él no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra.

"Tuviste suerte, Di Angelo" Reyna comentó, sus ojos negros cayendo sobre él. "La profesora Hécate tuvo que salir a reprimir a unos de primer año por hacer una pequeña escena de magia en el pasillo"

Nico dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. "¿Crees que se dio cuenta de mi ausencia?"

La Slytherin soltó un resoplido. "Nico, ella te odia, puedo apostar toda la fortuna de madre a que lo hizo"

Nico rodó los ojos. Todo el mundo en la escuela de magia estaba al tanto de la tensa relación que existía entre él y Hécate, la mayoría de las clases Slytherin perdiendo más puntos que ganando. Nico no entendía el por qué. Una noche, cuando estaban cenando en la mansión Di Angelo, el castaño interrumpió a su padre, su madre Maria mirándole con desaprobación, y pidió saber la razón que justificaba la hostilidad de la bruja. Hades, siendo el hombre tan abierto y conversador que es, le dijo que en el pasado había tenido ciertos altercados con la profesora - solo Padre encontraría eso muy útil.

Reyna se sacudió de hombros. "Supongo que tendrás que esperar"

Nico arrugó los labios, mientras sacaba los libros de su mochila.

Al principio, Pociones era simplemente una clase más para él, incluso si Hécate no dejaba de desacreditar sus habilidades a cada rato, pero desde hace unos meses, venir a la clase de la bruja lo emocionaba. Cabello rubio, ojos azul color cielo, piel bronceada – Will Solace, de todas las personas, un _Hufflepuff._

Cuando Nico estaba en cuarto año, con los OWLs casi ya a la vuelta de la esquina, vio la necesidad de conseguir un tutor para Pociones, y por supuesto, Will Solace accedió con amabilidad a ayudarlo – sin esperar algo a cambio, algo que sorprendió al integrante de la casa de la serpiente, pero después de todo, el oji-azul _era_ un Hufflepuff. Se reunían en la biblioteca después de la cena, y el castaño no estaba seguro de cuando la línea tutor-alumno empezó a borrarse hasta convertirse en amigos, y Nico se vio contándole al rubio sobre lo que quería hacer en el futuro, sobre los pocos momentos felices de su infancia, y sobre como sentía día a día la presión de hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso.

En algún momento, la línea de amigos se borró, hasta convertirse en _algo_ más, al menos para Nico.

Ojos oscuros miraron con aburrimiento entre las mesas, hasta que identificaron una melena rubia conocida. Al lado de Will estaba sentado una chica de tez morena y cabello castaño, Miranda Gardiner, Nico recordó. El par estaba conversando sobre algo, completamente concentrados en ellos, hasta que los ojos verde de Miranda cayeron sobre él, y por consecuente, los azules de Will también.

Nico soltó un gruñido, en el interior avergonzado de haber sido atrapado. "¿Qué están viendo?"

Las esquinas de la boca de Will se elevaron. "Nada. Solo me agrada ver cuando muestras cualquier otra emoción en vez del clásico odio hacia el mundo. La vergüenza y los nervios se ven muy bien en ti"

Las cejas de Reyna se alzaron al ver el leve sonrojo esparcir en las mejillas de su compañero. Oh, entonces de eso se trataba todo.

Las miradas furtivas del castaño hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en el Gran Salón durante las comidas, la insistencia de guardar siempre la misma mesa para la clase de Pociones, una que, vaya sorpresa, está cerca a la de Will Solace y de su compañera, Miranda. Además, no atreverse a perder nunca una práctica de Quidditch, e incluso ir a las prácticas del equipo de Hufflepuff, con la excusa de ver las tácticas que los hurones usarían para ganar el campeonato.

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de la morena.

"Oh, solo cállate, Solace" Nico soltó molesto. "Al menos yo no me bañó en colonia cada mañana, desesperado por conquistar chicas"

Reyna soltó un resoplido. Esa era una respuesta floja. La oji-oscuro había visto a Nico tirar insultos a Percy Jackson, el Niño-Qué-Vivió, mucho más creativos, _y mucho más dolorosos_ , que esos. El Slytherin se estaba conteniendo, eso era seguro, como si el rubio realmente le importara, como si no quisiera _herirlo_. Por Merlín, a Nico _realmente_ le gustaba ese chico.

El Hufflepuff rodó los ojos. "No estaba enterado de que tenías un problema con mi colonia, Di Angelo"

"Me importa cuando todo el maldito salón está bañado en ella. Por Merlín, ¿acaso tiraste una botella completa aquí o qué?" Los sentidos de Nico estaban siendo avasallados por la esencia de _Will_ y lo estaba volviendo loco – olía a verano, lo cual era extraño, considerando que era una estación y estas ciertamente no tenían un olor particular, pero de todas maneras podía sentir el olor a yerba fresca y a fresas inundando su nariz.

Reyna soltó una risa, y Miranda la acompañó. Will abrió y cerró su boca como un pez fuera del agua, sus mejillas teñidas de rosa.

La peli negra tocó el hombro de su amigo. "Aquí," dijo, mientras posaba su libro de Pociones al frente de Nico y con su dedo le mostró la página en la que habían estado trabajando. "Creo que olvidaste algo de tus sesiones de estudio con Solace"

Nico arrugó el entrecejo, mirando hacia la página para ver el por qué del gran escándalo.

 _Armortentia. La poción de amor más poderosa del mundo._

"¿Y qué?"

Reyna movió su dedo por la página hasta encontrar una oración en particular.

 _Tiene un olor diferente para cada persona que la huele, recordándole las cosas que encuentran atrayentes o atractivas._

Oh.

Oh. Esto era _muy_ malo.

Nico forzó una risa. "Bueno, eso es interesante, wow. Pero de todas formas eso no excusa tu forma exorbitante de usar colonia, Solace" Era un comentario patético, el Slytherin lo sabía, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

"Ah, Di Angelo, por fin decidió unirse a mi clase" Hécate dijo a espaldas de los alumnos, entrando por la puerta.

Nico sentía como si el oxígeno de la habitación se minoraba conforme pasaban los segundos. Estaba rodeado por su mejor amiga que no dejaba de mirarlo divertido, un Hufflepuff rojo como un tomate y con la boca todavía abierta, una profesora enojada quien seguramente lo dejaría en detención, y con la esencia de _WillWillWillWill._

Era demasiado.

Ignorando los llamados de Hécate, y las miradas de los demás alumnos, Nico salió del aula sin siquiera detenerse a recoger su maleta.

* * *

Tal vez, esconderse en la biblioteca no fue una buena idea.

Nico soltó un gruñido al ver una cara familiar acercarse. Era un Hufflepuff, y no cualquiera, era el irritante, y apuesto, Will Solace.

Su cabello rubio estaba un poco largo en el frente, casi topando sus largas pestañas, cayendo sobre sus ojos azul cielo, y se veía extremadamente _suave_ , y el Slytherin simplemente quería pararse de la silla y hacer que Will se sentara para poder pasar sus manos por los finos rizos. La ropa del Hufflepuff estaba colocada de manera perfecta, como era de esperarse, y Nico no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que el chico se vería si en vez de usar esa horrible corbata amarilla, cargara una de color verde – sólo eran cuestiones de combinación, por supuesto, el verde siempre iba mejor con el azul.

Demonios.

"Vete de aquí, Solace" El castaño dijo sin levantar la vista del libro, _Viruela de Dragón en la Edad Media,_ que estaba entre sus manos. No estaba particularmente interesado en aprender sobre los diferentes casos que eran mencionados en cada capítulo, pero cualquier cosa era útil para mantener su vista alejada de los ojos azul cielo de Will. "No quiero hablar contigo"

El rubio soltó un suspiro. "Di Angelo, _yo_ quiero hablar, no necesito que tú lo hagas"

"Como sea" Nico gruñó. "No pienso escucharte" Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como la expresión de Will se trasformó en un dolida, y se sentía ligeramente mal por eso, pero no quería escuchar nada de lo que iba a decir – quería todo de Will, menos su lástima.

"¿Por qué eres _así_?" La voz de Will era más alta de lo permitido para una biblioteca - usualmente él no se enojaba, pero cuando lo hacía era fácil darse cuenta. El Slytherin cerró el libro de un solo golpe. "Yo..yo no quise..." Negó con la cabeza, seguro de que Nico había tomado sus palabras de una mala manera. "¿Por qué eres tan fácil de leer cuando estamos a solas, pero cuando estás con otros...cambias?"

"Porque" Nico mordió su lengua. No tenía una respuesta para eso. "¿Por qué te importa, Solace? Cualquier pensamiento que esté pasando en estos momentos por tu cabeza de Hufflepuff es una estupidez. La poción.." Y ya no tenía más ideas, su cerebro siempre parecía apagarse cuando estaba cerca del rubio. "Tal vez simplemente fue un truco, o estaba alucinando o una broma..."

"Nico" Will lo detuvo, y él estaba sonriendo, esa linda y pequeña sonrisa que significaba que debía callarse. Y el castaño lo hizo. "No eres el único que olió algo especial en la amortentia"

"Ah..., ¿no?"

"No" El rubio dijo, acercándose hacia Nico. El Slytherin tragó saliva, y apretó su espalda aún más contra el respalda, sus manos temblando levemente mientras agarraba la cubierta del libro, una sensación de miedo y emoción recorriéndole el cuerpo. El Hufflepuff tomó una de las sillas desocupadas y se sentó al lado del chico más bajo, colocando su silla de manera que quedó mirándolo de frente. Nico tuvo que girar su costado para encontrar la mirada del rubio.

"De hecho, tuvo un olor bastante particular" Continúo, sus ojos azul cielo brillando divertidos. "Me recordó a un chico gruñón de Slytherin que particularmente me agrada, mucho" agregó.

"Podría haber sido cualquiera."

"Sí, claro, pero no creo que cualquiera huela a menta y a licor negro"

Nico soltó un resoplido. "¿Realmente ese fue el olor?"

"¿Qué? ¿Esperabas algo más glamoroso?" El castaño se sacudió de hombros. Will soltó una risa. "¡Realmente lo hiciste! Oh, Di Angelo, estás tan lleno de ti mismo..." El rubio se acercó más hacia Nico, hasta que sus caras estaban separadas tan solo por unos centímetros, el aire caliente saliendo de sus bocas y mezclándose en uno solo. "Y me encanta eso. De hecho, me gusta todo sobre ti. De hecho, tu me gustas, eso es lo que he tratado de decir todo el tiempo..."

El oji- azul empezó a balbucear, un prominente sonrojo creciendo en sus mejillas, y Nico simplemente no pudo evitar reír – él era tan adorable. Hace unos segundos el rubio lo había enfrentado, y allí estaba él, emanando nerviosismo por haberse confesado. Su comportamiento era fascinante, pero para ser honesto, el chico de la casa de la serpiente encontraba fascinante todo lo relacionado con Will Solace.

"Bueno, Solace, debo admitir que no te odio tanto" Nico contestó de vuelta. Tenía que mantener su actitud de Slytherin hasta al final, por supuesto.

El rubio soltó una risa, ladeando la cabeza. "Will," corrigió. "Mi nombre es Will. Dejemos los apellidos a un lado, _Nico_ "

El castaño alzó una ceja, aclarando un poco su garganta."Está bien, So- _Will_ "

Y eso fue todo lo que Slytherin necesitó, para tener los labios del rubio sobre los suyos.

* * *

 **N/A:** Si hay algún error, perdón, estoy enferma y mi cabeza me mata, pero como dije antes: soy mujer de palabra. En otras cosas, ¿ya leyeron _The Cursed Child_? Debo admitir que no fue totalmente de mi agrado - excepto por el Scorbus, y no, nadie me va a hacer creer que no es canon. Por cierto, en el siguiente capítulo estamos de vuelta en el campamento Mestizo, y no sé, pensaba en hacer un fem!nico/fem!will porque vi un hermoso aesthetic en tumblr - y sí, ahora estoy obsesionada con tumblr. Los dibujos, los prompts, los fics...aghhh.

Nos vemos pronto...(Realmente debo dejar de prometer esto)


	9. Chapter 9

**N/A:** Este es para _AriaBRFTCK_ , quien ha estado esperando por un femslash tanto como yo esperé por una idea llegar a mi cerebro. Sé que dije que estaríamos de vuelta en CHB, pero mi mente empezó a divagar y acabó así. Supongo que no es lo que esperaban pero me agradó mucho escribirlo. Por cierto, vi los views de este historia y me quedé boca abierta: _3072_ – casi me caigo de la silla, lo juro.

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson y sus personajes son de Rick Riordan.

 **Aclaración:** fem!Nico ( _Nicole Di Angelo_ ), fem! Will ( _Wendy Solace_ ). AU. roman! Nico, greek! Will.

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve:** all the roads lead to rome.

* * *

Muchas palabras llenaron la mente de la castaña cuando entró a la habitación, ninguna de ellas positivas. Reyna insistió fervientemente en que asistiera en nombre de ella, ignorando el deseo inexistente de la hija de Plutón de ir al campamento griego. Nicole sospechaba que la hija de Belona tampoco quería asistir, pero ella era Reyna, una de sus amigas más cercanas, y era difícil decirle que no.

La habitación era...extraña, acogedora en cierta manera. _La Casa Grande_ , la había llamado un pequeño semidiós que la trajo hasta el lugar, antes de salir corriendo despavorido. Las paredes eran de madera, y en una de ellas colgaba la cabeza de un tigre de color naranja con rayas blancas y negras. A su alrededor había un conjunto de fotos: un grupo de semidioses riendo junto con un centauro, una pareja practicando arquería, la vista de la colina Mestiza con los rayos solares reflejándose sobre ella.

Nicole resistió las ganas de rodar los ojos. _Graecus_ y sus costumbres sentimentales, una pérdida de tiempo si le preguntabas.

Una nueva presencia entró en la habitación. La hija de Pluto se removió en su asiento, y mejoró su postura, para después dirigir su mirada hacia la puerta.

Era una chica de estatura alta y contextura atlética. Su cabello era largo y dorado, ligeramente rizados en las puntas, cayendo con gracia sobre sus hombros. Su piel bronceada contrastaba de manera perfecta con sus ojos de color azul cielo, grandes y brillantes, que no dejaban de mirar a Nicole como si fuera el espécimen más raro que hubiera encontrado en su vida – y la hija de Pluto estaba haciendo lo mismo.

La rubia estaba vistiendo una camiseta naranja con las letras _Campamento Mestizo,_ un collar de cuentas alrededor de su cuello, junto con un par de pantalones azules desgastados y unos zapatos deportivos. Nicole no tenía ni idea de quién era – acaso era una líder, o una simple campista, nada acerca de su aspecto daba una señal.

"Hola" Ella dijo, moviendo su mano de manera lenta en forma de saludo. Nicole arrugó las cejas, extrañada ante el comportamiento de la rubia. La semidiosa pareció tomarlo de mala manera y bajó su mano instantáneamente, un leve sonrojo esparciéndose por sus mejillas, y carraspeó antes de hablar.

"Mi nombre es Wendy, Wendy Solace. ¿Quién eres?"

"Nicole Di Angelo, embajadora de Plutón y segunda pretora de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata del Campamento Júpiter"

La chica sonrió ligeramente ante la presentación, y sus ojos azul cielo cayeron sobre la piel oliva de la italiana – un tatuaje de SPQR resaltaba en su brazo, con cuatro líneas de compás, y una joya de color negro.

"¿Y quién eres tú, Wendy Solace?"

Wendy la miró confundida. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Eres un líder aquí? ¿Con quién debo hablar? Se supone que hay una reunión programada"

Algo que los romanos no soportaban era la impuntualidad, pero Nicole la detestaba con fervor. Siendo la segunda pretora debía reemplazar a Reyna en las sesiones del senado, cuando ésta se encontrara indispuesta. Jayce, el nuevo augur del Campamento, y un gran _dolor in asinum_ , a veces solía llegar tarde, sus ojos azules mirando con diversión a la pretora, mientras tomaba asiento para iniciar la sesión.

"Una líder" Wendy rió ligeramente. "Tal vez, quiero decir, soy la capitana de la cabaña número siete. ¿Eso cuenta para ustedes los romanos?" Nicole la miraba confundida, sin tener idea de que era la cabaña siete. "La cabaña siete alberga a los hijos de Apolo, dios de la medicina y la arquería"

La pretora arrugó los labios, un tanto molesta al ver como la chica le explicaba quién era Apolo, como si ella no lo supiera - había tenido un encuentro con el dios del Sol, después de todo. Era extremadamente infantil y molesto, sobre todo cuando visitaba el campamento en su Maserati Rojo para sugerir nuevas remodelaciones para su templo.

"Supongo que estarás buscando a Quirón" La rubia continúo. "Justo ahora está en el campo de arquería impartiendo clases a unos semidioses recién llegados. En realidad, él no esperaba que fueras tan puntual"

Por el rabillo del ojo Wendy miró hacia afuera de la Casa Grande, donde el caballo de Nicole estaba esperándola, sus pezuñas golpeando ligeramente la tierra como si estuviera impaciente. Era un corcel precioso, de piel miel con una melena negra y profunda, y ojos oscuros parecidos a los de su dueña.

"Es muy lindo, ¿cómo se llama?"

"Arión" Nicole se levantó de su asiento, sintiéndose enojada de repente. "No tengo tiempo para esto" Sus ojos oscuros lucían soberbios. "Llévame donde está el centauro, necesito hablar con él"

Wendy sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

Una mueca cubrió los labios de la Hija de Plutón – ¿acaso los hijos del dios del Sol tenían que sonreír _todo_ el tiempo? Era interesante, y un tanto irritante, pero de todas formas no pudo evitar notar que la sonrisa creaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla de la linda _graecus_.

* * *

Cuando su reunión con el centauro acabó, Nicole dejó el campo de arquería y regresó a la Casa Grande recordando el camino por el que siguió a Wendy Solace, en busca de Arión. La reunión había sido exitosa, o al menos eso quería creer, aunque técnicamente no se le podía llamar reunión a tratar de platicar con un centauro, esquivando flechas lanzadas por semidioses con mala puntería - una de las flechas incluso pasó susurrando por su cabeza, y Quirón había reído, disculpándose con ella.

La chica rubia estaba ahí de nuevo y la hija de Pluto no pudo evitar congelarse al ver la escena.

Wendy estaba parada cerca de Arión, una de sus manos acariciando con vehemencia la melena negra, mientras que con la otra le ofrecía trozos de azúcar. El caballo relinchó encantado y aceptó el dulce.

"Oh, estás de vuelta" Ella dijo sonriendo. "Estaba un poco sólo y decidí acompañarlo" La hija de Apolo regresó su atención al corcel. "Espero que mi compañía te haya sido gratado, muchacho, eres tan hermoso"

La última parte fue dicha en un susurro, y Nicole rodó los ojos al ver como la postura de Airón se alzaba con suficiencia.

"Usualmente solo come joyas" La castaña finalmente habló. Las orejas de Airón se movieron, interesado ante la idea de otro bocadillo. La dueña del caballo se acercó y posó una de sus manos en el cuello de Airón acariciando levemente. "Y no lo gusta la compañía de los extraños, pero al parecer tú le agradas"

"Tomaré eso como un cumplido" Wendy sonrió. "Entonces, ¿joyas?"

"Sí, preferiblemente oro"

La hija de Plutón apretó los ojos, sus labios fundiéndose en línea delgada, una corriente recorriéndole la punta de los dedos, un retortijón apareciendo en su estómago; esa conocida sensación que le avisaba sobre la presencia de joyas bajo tierra. Constató que la joya salió a la superficie al escuchar el jadeo de Wendy y el resoplido complacido de Arión. Abrió los ojos y pestañeó, una y otra vez, ligeramente mareada debido al uso de sus poderes – el pedazo de oro había estado enterrado a gran profundidad.

La hija de Apolo abrió la boca una y otra vez, como un pez bajo el agua, hasta que por fin convirtió su sorpresa en palabras. "Pensé que era una broma" murmuró por lo bajo.

La hija del dios de las riquezas soltó una risa, y Wendy no pudo evitar unirse a ella. Era una imagen casi irreal: una hija de Roma y una hija de Grecia, conviviendo amablemente.

"Entonces, ¿ustedes si ríen, eh? Pensé que eran aburridos"

"No seas tonta, Solace" Nicole bufó, montando con gracia sobre Arión, sus ojos oscuros brillando levemente divertidos. Wendy se apartó hacia un lado, sonriendo levemente, no sin antes acariciar por última vez la melena del caballo. "Tal vez no seamos tan _graecus_ como ustedes, pero somos conocidos por dar buenas fiestas"

"Una fiesta romana" Wendy repitió como si pudiera imaginarlo. "Suena divertido. Tal vez debería ir"

Nicole sonrió. "Sí, tal vez deberías ir"

Podía sentir un sonrojo crecer en sus pálidas mejillas, y agradeció en silencio al ver como la visión de la chica desapareció de sus ojos a la velocidad de la luz, literalmente; Arión era el caballo más rápido de la Tierra. No fue nada cortés de parte de ella y de su corcel desaparecer de esa manera tan abrupta, pero al mismo tiempo fue necesario, porque, técnicamente, su comentario fue como una invitación – _una cita._

* * *

"Te dije que iba a venir"

"Pensé que era una broma"

Reyna miró con interés la escena, una de sus cejas arqueada de manera elegante. Nicole y ella estaban en la _principia,_ discutiendo sobre la destrucción que Aníbal el elefante causó en una florería de Nueva Roma al escapar mientras estaba bajo el cuidado de un _probatio,_ hasta que una nueva figura interrumpió en el lugar causando que la conversación terminara, Aurum y Argentum gruñendo levemente.

"No sabía que íbamos a recibir visitas" La hija de Belona dijo, dedicándole una mirada de advertencia a sus perros y provocando que se calmaran al instante. "Si me hubieran informado, habría preparado una bienvenida"

La rubia sonrió. "No era necesario, vine sola"

"¿En qué? Si no es una molestia que pregunte"

"En un pegaso" Wendy contestó. "BlackJack es su nombre"

Reyna asintió, sonriendo levemente.

Nicole carraspeó. "Estamos ocupadas" La hija de Plutón señaló hacia la mesa, donde un montón de documentos estaban esparcidos. Al lado izquierdo de la pila de papeles, estaba apoyado un bowl lleno de gomitas de colores - algo extraño para una oficina romana, pero Reyna insistía en tenerlas, alegando de que le agradaban mucho. "Antes de que entraras estábamos discutiendo un problema y necesita ser resuelto, entonces-"

"No, puedes retirarte" Reyna interrumpió. Nicole parecía estar al borde del pánico. _Interesante_. "Puede resolver esto por mi cuenta, ve, toma un descanso y dale un tour por la ciudad, considérelo como mi pago por ir a la reunión del campamento griego"

La segunda pretora no estaba feliz. Se levantó del asiento, y al cruzar la puerta con la _graecus,_ giró su rostro sobre su hombro por unos segundos y le dedicó una expresión de muerte a su compañera – ojos oscuros brillantes, cejas juntas, labios arrugados, las palabras ' _muerta, para mi'_ siendo susurradas.

Reyna solo sonrió aún más, tirando una gomita de color naranja en su boca.

* * *

Nueva Roma era, bueno, _Roma_ – bella arquitectura, hermosas mujeres y hombres vistiendo togas, monumentos de dioses. Pero también era _Nueva –_ restaurantes ofreciendo comida rápida, sitios de entretenimiento, parejas y sus hijos jugando y pasando un buen rato. Era increíble de ver, y los ojos azules de Wendy no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro devorando los alrededores, como si fuera una niña pequeña visitando una juguetería.

Nicole pensaba que se veía adorable.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas?" Ella preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

Wendy sonrió. "Es..grandiosa. Quiero decir, ustedes tienen esta ciudad para casarse y tener una vida normal" Sus ojos azules miraron hacia el horizonte; un pequeño tinte de tristeza apareció en ellos - la guerra contra la madre Tierra era un tópico sensible para ambos campamentos. "Y nosotros, bueno, en realidad me sorprende que todavía siga viva" Agregó una risa al final pero sonó forzada.

"Lo siento" Nicole dijo. "Por todos las campistas que perdieron"

"Gracias," La rubia susurró. "Igual para ustedes, lo siento"

Otro silencio incómodo.

La hija de Plutón arrugó los labios. "Hey" llamó la atención de la otra semidiosa. Estaban en el centro del mercado, puestos de frutas y verduras se encontraban abarrotados, una fuente hecha de mármol con una figura de Venus sujetando una paloma se alzaba imponente, pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo alrededor. "¿Quieres conocer mi lugar favorito?"preguntó.

Los ojos azules de Wendy se iluminaron. "Suena como una plan"

* * *

"Entonces, ¿estás saliendo con ella?" Reyna preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

Era hora de la cena,y ambas estaban sentadas en la mesa principal, rodeadas de diversos platos de comida, las risas de un grupo de faunos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Internamente, la hija de Plutón agradeció al ver que Jayce no se les uniría a cenar – para desgracia de ambas, tenían que compartir la mesa con el molesto _augur_.

Las mejillas de Nicole se encendieron. "¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"¿Te gusta?"

Era extraño hablar de esto con Reyna, y no porque no confiara en ella, sino porque la hija de Belona nunca había manifestado atracción o sentimientos hacia alguien – además, siempre era esperado que ambos pretores acabaran saliendo, pero la puertoriqueña era una hermana mayor más que una potencial pareja para Nicole.

"Yo..¡Esta no es una plática apta para la mesa!" Era una excusa patética. "No tengo ningún sentimiento por la _graecus_ "

"Entonces, ¿por qué has visitado el Campamento Mestizo con más frecuencia estas semanas?"

La pregunta del siglo. Estaba bastante segura de que había visitado el campamento griego al menos cuatro veces en una semana. Y no era por reuniones políticas. Le agradaba pasar el tiempo con Wendy Solace, era fácil hablar con ella, casi natural, y la hija de Apolo siempre tenía esta mirada de alegría mientras le mostraba los alrededores. _"Este mi casa"_ ella había dicho. _"Es una locura, pero eso es lo que me gusta"_

Nicole se preguntaba si así se sentía ella con respecto al Campamento Júpiter.

Era romana de pies a cabeza, y le gustaba. Era respetada, pero hay una gran diferencia entre el respeto y el aprecio. Las personas siempre la miraban, algunas con vehemencia, otras con odio, susurrando sobre la rara y oscura chica que no merecía un rango tan alto. En el campamento Mestizo, en cambio, todo el mundo era amigable con ella, y era extraño, pero no malo.

Reyna alzó una ceja. "¿Y?"

"Reuniones políticas" Ella contestó, regresando su mirada a la comida; era obvio que no quería continuar la conversación.

"Realmente eres testaruda, Di Angelo" Reyna soltó un suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

Comieron en silencio, hasta que la morena habló de nuevo.

"Deberías ir con ella," La mandíbula de Nicole se tensó. "Es obvio que te gusta, y solo Belona sabe lo que haré si tratas de negarlo" La pretora cogió su copa y la movió suavemente, un resoplido escapando de sus labios. "Tienes esta mirada cada vez que piensas en ella, es….asquerosa mente cursi"

Nicole le dedicó una mirada, pero Reyna solo sonrió - a veces, le asustaba ver cuanto la hija de Belona sabía sobre ella.

Tenía dos opciones: quedarse en la cena o ir al Campamento Griego. La primera era la más sensata, y por supuesto acabó eligiendo la segunda – porque era lo que realmente quería, y lo que sentía correcto para ella. Tal vez, desde ahora, al tomar decisiones le importaría muy poco las expectativas de los demás.

La hija de Plutón se alejó de la mesa, olvidando completamente sus modales, y corrió hacia afuera del comedor, llamando con un silbido a Arión. El caballo apareció rápidamente, la velocidad del viento aumentando de repente, haciendo que el cabello castaño de la italiana volara hacia su cara. Nicole se acercó hacia el caballo, y acarició su cuello, explicando en palabras suaves hacia dónde se dirigían. Arión pareció entenderla; soltó un resoplido de encanto, posiblemente emocionado de ver a la chica rubia del azúcar.

"Cuando dije que fueras, no significaba _justo_ ahora"

Ni siquiera había notado que la hija de Belona la había seguido. El cabello de Reyna estaba igual de desordenado que el de la italiana, sus ojos oscuros brillando con confusión, casi sonando como un madre.

"¿Desde cuando eres tan impulsiva?"

Nicole subió a la espalda del corcel. "Honestamente, no lo sé" _Y no me importa_ , agregó en su interior. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con emoción, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios. "¡Están en la fogota ahora!" explicó, ajustando las riendas de Arión entre sus manos.

"¿La qué-?"

Reyna ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de terminar su preguntar, antes de que el cabello y su jinete desaparecieran en la noche.

* * *

Wendy sonrió, acompañando a sus hermanos mientras cantaban.

Era extraño, estar sentado entre los campistas en vez de estar en el escenario, pero al parecer ella no heredó el canto o la habilidad de tocar instrumentos de su padre; a veces, se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, cuando escuchaba a Austin y Kayla discutir sobre técnicas de canto y instrumentos, pero al mismo tiempo amaba tener poderes avanzados en sanación – le encantaba pasar el tiempo en la enfermería y no lo cambiaría por nada.

La intensidad del fuego era brillante; color amarillo, naranja, y rosa danzaban en las llamas.

Una figura negra apareció unos metros atrás de la fogota. Algunos campistas gritaron en sorpresa, los hijos de Apolo dejaron de cantar, armas fueron empuñadas.

"¡Clarisse, no!" La hija de Apolo gritó, levantándose del suelo rápidamente, y poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la hija de Ares, quién había estado a punto de atacar. Clarisse entrecerró los ojos y bajó el arma a regañadientes. "Di Angelo, por Apolo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Un montón de susurros se esparcieron, la mayoría reconociendo a la embajadora de Plutón. Nicole se bajó de Airón y caminó hacia el centro de la fogota, incómoda al ver tantas miradas sobre ella. Un galope se escuchó en la lejanía, y Quirón apareció - el viejo centauro había estado en la Casa Grande tomando un descanso.

"¿Qué sucede?" El entrenador de héroes miró a la semidiosa romana. "Nicole," Ladeó la cabeza en saludo. "no recuerdo haber recibido un llamado de Reyna para un reunión de último minuto"

"En realidad, eh, tengo que hablar con Wendy Solace"

Quirón estaba intrigado, sus cejas juntas en sorpresa, pero no comentó nada al respecto, simplemente asintió y ofreció que vayan a la Casa Grande a hablar. Nicole creyó haber escuchado una acentuación en la palabra hablar, y no pudo evitar sonrojar aún más.

Dejó a Airón en cuidado del centauro, y empezaron a caminar hacia la Casa Grande, con la rubia al lado de ella. Caminaron por un largo tramo, ya alejadas de las conversaciones y llamas de la fogota, hasta que la hija de Apolo paró abruptamente. Wendy se colocó al frente de ella, y cruzó los brazos sobre u pecho, alzando una ceja. Ella quería respuestas, y de repente, Nicole se preguntó si podría dárselas – la rubia no se veía molesta, más bien intrigada, casi expectante.

"¿Y?"

"Yo, bueno, Reyna dijo-" Y estaba balbuceando, genial. Tomó un respiró, y abrió la boca, esperando que sus palabras fueran suficientes para transmitir el mensaje deseado - _me gustas mucho, creo que eres grandiosa, mis visitas seguidas al campamento tienen una razón muy específica._ "El punto es que vine aquí para hablar _contigo._ Me agrada pasar el tiempo en el Campamento, mucho _"_

Bueno, al menos intento hacerlo.

"Ya veo.." Wendy dijo, sus labios juntos en una línea delgada, que luego se transformó en una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó hacia la castaña y entrelazó sus dedos, sus rostros separados tan solo por unos centímetros, ojos azules y oscuros encontrándose en una sola mirada. "Espero no estar equivocada" Tomó un respiro, y susurró, " _Tua me sicut tu tantum"_

Las palabras no fueron pronunciadas de manera perfecta, pero Nicole pudo reconocerlas y formar un significado comprensible; el latido de su corazón aumentó contra su pecho, el sudor empezó a acumularse en las palmas de sus manos.

La hija de Plutón sonrió levemente. "¿Latín, mmh, una habilidad secreta?"

"En realidad," Wendy explicó. "Malcom, un hijo de Atenea, me enseñó. Es un profesor poco paciente, pero es un buen amigo cuando quiere" Ojos azules miraron los labios de la italiana. " _¿tradis?_ "

Bueno, no era una experta en latín, y hacer oraciones era demasiado complicado debido a la conjugación de los verbos, pero Nicole pareció entender su mensaje.

La italiana soltó un resoplido, una pequeña sonrisa sonrisa formándose en sus labios, y acercó su rostro aún más, el aire caliente de ambas bocas mezclándose en uno solo. Los dedos de Nicole soltaron el agarre, y empezaron a subir acariciando la piel de los brazos de la semidiosa griega, hasta que rodearon su cuello. Los labios de Wendy eran suaves contras los suyos, moviéndose en sincronía, el sabor dulce y único llenando sus papilas gustativas.

Era una imagen casi irreal: una hija de Grecia y una hija Roma, sonriéndose una a la otra, besándose.

* * *

 ***** **graecus:** griego

 ***dolor in asinum:** dolor en el trasero

 ***Tua me sicut tu tantum:** Tú me gustas mucho

* **tradis:** beso

 _Cortesía del traductor de Google - no soy experta en latín, obviamente, cualquier error es de Google, no mío._

* * *

 **N/A:** Sorry, estaba en semana de exámenes, pero ya terminé. Me agrada este capítulo, creo que hasta ahora es mi favorito - la última escena algo cheesy, pero, ¿a quién no le gusta algo de fluff? Y sí, tal vez fue demasiado pronto como para que Nicole fuera al CHB y admitiera sus sentimientos, pero les dejo a su imaginación esas visitas y como todo fluyó (casi los puedo escuchar susurrar sobre cuan mala soy. Hey, después se hacía muy largo el capítulo)

Saludos, _SomewhereAlone_

PD: Creo que ya pasó un tiempo desde un capítulo con angst...Las posibilidades.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración:** Situado en el CHB, canon universe. Además, aquí hay un headcanon mío – totalmente veo a Will teniendo control de la luz, no sé porque, pero pienso que sería grandioso y bello (culpo a tumblr)

 **Disclaimer:** Todo es de mi viejo Rick.

* * *

 **Capítulo diez:** aventuras en las sombras

* * *

La primera vez, no fue intencional.

Ambos chicos estaban en la enfermería, discutiendo a voz muy alta.

Nico Di Angelo había mencionado algo sobre querer ir al Inframundo y Will Solace trató de razonar tranquilamente con el único ocupante de la cabaña 13, hasta que perdió la paciencia – porque, dioses, el hijo de Hades estaba tan pálido y débil que probablemente perdería la conciencia si fuera a ese lugar tan oscuro y desolado. El rubio manifestó su preocupación, y por supuesto, el italiano sacó la carta de " _¡No necesito que me cuides, Solace,_ _eres tan irritante_ _! ¡No soy un bebé!_ "

Nico cerró sus ojos, los dedos pálidos de sus manos moviéndose ligeramente, y Will supo lo que iba a hacer, viajar entre sombras. Una masa negra empezó a remolinarse alrededor del italiano, primero en sus pies y de ahí en su torso, creciendo conforme pasaban los segundos, hasta que leves rayos de luz chocaron contra la oscuridad.

El hijo del dios de la muerte abrió sus ojos oscuros, soltando un gruñido al constatar que el hijo de Apolo estaba usando su control sobre la luz.

Era una batalla casi poética, la luz y las sombras enfrentándose, haciéndose un solo ser, pero no significaba que no fuera peligroso – ambos podrían llevar sus poderes hasta el límite, drenando la energía de su interior hasta quedar inconscientes, o peor, hiriendo a las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Will paró, respirando entre cortada mente. No quería herir a sus hermanos.

Nico pestañeó sorprendido. Will Solace _nunca_ se rendía, pero al rey de los fantasmas no le molestaba que en esta ocasión lo hiciera.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, pensando en que por fin podía desaparecer con tranquilidad, hasta que sintió una mano rodear su muñeca. De todas maneras, dejó llevarse entre las sombras.

Cuando ya salieron del mundo de las sombras, sin siquiera detenerse a ver a donde habían llegado, el hijo de Hades giró su mirada hacia el otro semidiós, listo para enfrentarse, hasta que vio en que condiciones se encontraba. El atractivo bronceado de la piel de Will había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por una tonalidad de palidez, y sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos, pequeñas lágrimas queriendo salir.

"¿Estás bien?" Nico susurró.

"Sí, nunca..nunca había viajado entre sombras"

"Lo siento, yo no debí-"

"Está bien" Will le interrumpió, sonriendo un poco, probablemente no queriendo que el castaño se sintiera culpable – _pero ya lo hacía_. "Fue aterrador" El hijo de Hades arrugó los labios. "Pero muy interesante" El rubio agregó, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Nico y dándole un ligero apretón. "Como sea, ¿a dónde nos trajiste, Chico Muerte?"

"Hmmm" Los ojos oscuros de Nico recorrieron el lugar. El parqueadero estaba casi lleno, autos de varios colores y modelos estaban estacionados. A través de la ventana, se apreciaban diversas familias y parejas comiendo, una gran M de color amarillo estaba pegada en la pared del fondo. "Creo que es Mc Donalds"

El oji-azul rió. "¿Toda esa pelea fue porque estabas hambriento? Deberías haberme dicho"

Nico rodó los ojos. "No se consiguen Cajitas Felices en el Campamento Mestizo, ¿o sí?"

"No, no creo" Will giró su rostro hacia el italiano y sonrió ligeramente. "¿Qué tal si me compras una y quedamos a mano?"

El hijo de Hades se quedó callado por unos segundos, pensando en las consecuencias que conllevaría quedarse en el Mc Donalds por más tiempo – la preocupación de los hermanos de Will, la larga plática con Quirón en la casa Grande, el manojo de nervios que se apoderaba de él sin razón aparente; casi sintiendo las mariposas esqueléticas en su estómago.

"Por supuesto, Solace"

* * *

La segunda vez, Will no estuvo incluido en el repentino viaje.

La oscuridad rodeaba el interior de la cabaña de Hades, ocultando las pertenencias de Nico – una pila de ropa sucia en una esquina y su espada de hierro estigio, y, bueno, esas eran todas las pertenencias del chico. Estaba seguro de que un mendigo de Nueva York tenía muchas más pertenencias, cosas que atesoraba. Él no tenía esas cosas. _Necesitaba_ su espada para protegerse, _necesitaba_ su ropa para vestirse día a día.

Era bastante patético, considerando que su padre era el dios de las riquezas.

Sus ojos se cerraron una y otra vez, y cambió de posición en el colchón, tratando de conciliarlo. El aire se sentía frío contra su cara, como si estuviera en una cripta. Negro era todo lo que sus pupilas veían, aún así, no sentía miedo alguno. La oscuridad era un terreno conocido para los hijos del dios del Inframundo, acogedora, una oportunidad para pensar – el italiano realmente deseaba dejar de pensar.

Brillantes ojos azul cielo, cabello rubio moviéndose en el viento, el rico sonido de una risa sonando en su mente, casi haciéndole creer que él, un semidiós portador de todos las cosas deprimentes, era feliz. Bueno, él _era_ feliz, siempre que una sonrisa estuviera plasmada en el rostro de Will, casi compensando el hecho de que no pudiera borrarla a besos…

Deseaba que la oscuridad pudiera devorárselo también, y a los estúpidos, estúpidos pensamientos de su mente.

Cerró los ojos, y decidió pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa. La suavidad de sus sábanas entró en contacto con las palmas de sus manos, una sensación de calor chocando contra su costado. Abrió los ojos – no había ninguna fuente de calor en la cabaña de Hades. Esta no era su cama, estaba casi seguro de que las sábanas no eran de color negro, y mucho más importante, alguien estaba dormido a su lado, pelo dorado brillando levemente en la oscuridad, gracias a los rayos de la luna que entraban por la ventana.

Era _Will_. Estaba en la cabaña de Apolo, en la _cama_ de Will.

La cara de Nico enrojeció a más no poder.

El hijo del dios del sol giró su cuerpo hacia él, una de sus piernas tocando contra la de Nico, y tiró un brazo por encima de su cuerpo, abrazándolo como si fuera un oso de felpa. El italiano trató de moverse, pero el rubio lo atrajo más hacia él, tanto así que la cara del rubio quedó a tan solo unos centímetros de su hombro, el aire caliente de su boca haciéndole cosquillas.

Esto no estaba pasando, él, abrazado con Will Solace.

En el interior, agradeció a su padre al ver que Will era de sueño pesado; sacó el brazo del rubio de su torso y lo dejó caer sobre las piernas de este, tratando con mucha fuerza de voluntad de no atreverse a dirigir su mirada hacia la cara adorable y soñolienta del capitán de la cabaña siete.

Sí, _esto_ definitivamente no iba a pasar de nuevo, Nico decidió, viajando entre las sombras de regreso hacia su cabaña.

* * *

La tercer vez, fue algo del momento.

Salir con Will Solace era un situación extraña y emocionante para Nico. No extraña en el sentido de ser algo malo, más bien en como debía acostumbrarse a los pequeños detalles de una relación – tomarse de las manos, salir en citas, crear apodos especiales, los cuáles el hijo de Hades había rechazado rotundamente, aceptando únicamente el de 'chico muerte'

Y besarse. Algo nuevo para Nico, pero realmente lo apreciaba, especialmente porque Will Solace era un gran besador– el italiano no ha besado a muchas personas en el pasado, en realidad, a nadie excepto el rubio, pero estaba bastante seguro de que esa corriente eléctrica y la respiración entrecortada no eran causadas por un beso promedio.

Estaban en la enfermería, los hermanos y hermanas del rubio acababan de salir hacia el pabellón, el cuerno del almuerzo sonando en la distancia. Apenas el hijo de Hades trató de salir, el hijo del dios de la arquería le dedicó una sonrisa conocedora, y Nico rodó los ojos, sonriendo levemente, hasta que los labios de Will la borraron de inmediato. Suave al principio, entonces, una lengua rosada y caliente rozó su labio, y las manos del italiano subieron hacia el cuello del oji-azul, una de ellas enredándose en las hebras doradas.

Los sentidos de Nico estaban confundidos, tan llenos de _Will,_ que ni siquiera notó las sombras aglomerarse a su alrededor.

Will sintió una pared fría contra su espalda, y sus ojos azules se abrieron, sorprendidos, rompiendo el beso de inmediato. Los labios de Nico estaban rojos y brillantes, sus mejillas cubiertas de un prominente tornasol, los rizos oscuros de su cabeza levemente desordenados. _Oscuro_ , las paredes eran de color negro, indudablemente habían acabado en la cabaña de Hades.

Nico carraspeó. "Ehm, lo siento, no estaba pensando..." De hecho, si lo estaba – había deseado estar en un lugar más privado, sin tener que lidiar con la interrupción de los hermanos del rubio.

Will rió, sus ojos azules brillando aún más, el sonido provocando una corriente eléctrica viajar a través del cuerpo del rey de los fantasmas, como siempre. "Está bien" murmuró, plantando pequeños besos sobre las mejillas y la boca de Nico. "Me agrada cuando no piensas..."

Empezó a besar a su novio de nuevo, atraiéndolo más hacia su cuerpo, el calor de Will chocando contra la piel del italiano, hasta que el hijo del dios del Inframundo rompió el beso, poniendo ambas manos sobre los hombros del semidiós más alto.

"¿Qué?"

"El almuerzo, recuerdas" El hijo de Apolo lucía molesto, un puchero casi formándose en sus labios, y Nico sonrió de lado, mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Vamos, no quiero lidiar con Kayla y sus comentarios de doble sentido, _de nuevo_ "

Will arrugó la nariz. "Ella es la peor, al menos Austin sólo se sonroja"

Ambos rieron recordando la escena.

Hace una semanas habían llegado un poco tarde al pabellón, no por los mismos motivos de esta vez, pero la hermana del rubio no dejaba de provocarlos, incluso, hizo que Nico maldijera por la bajo y se _sonrojara_ , lo cuál era un logro casi imposible. Excepto para Will, por supuesto.

El rubio tomó la mano de Nico y entrelazó sus dedos, separándose de la pared. "Hora de comer, Chico Muerte" Entonces, sus ojos brillaron de manera pícara. "Pero después del almuerzo, tenemos que terminar esto"

Nico estaba bastante seguro de que se había sonrojado, mucho.

* * *

La cuarta vez, fue idea de Lou Ellen.

La hija de Hécate se asemejaba a una bola de energía, recorriendo de un lado a otro el espacio de la cabaña de Nico a grandes zancadas, articulando con sus manos para dar peso a sus palabras. Will, acostado sobre su barriga en la cama de Nico, soltó un suspiro de resignación mientras posaba una mano de cartas sobre la superficie. Cecil, sentado en el suelo, alzó una ceja ligeramente sorprendido. Una mueca cubrió los labios del italiano – conociendo al hijo de Hermes, tenía un As bajo la manga, literalmente.

"Vamos, chicos" Lou gruñó. "¿Desde cuando son tan aburridos?"

"No podemos irnos, Lou" Nico dijo, poniendo en juego su mano de cartas, una maldición salió de los labios de Cecil, mientras que Will le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, felicitándolo por ganar la partida. "Quirón nos mataría" agregó, recogiendo el puñado de monedas de las apuestas.

"¿Y qué? La noche podría ser épica" La oji-verde movió su mano con aburrimiento. "Nunca te he pedido nada en la vida, Di Angelo" Una mirada de plegaria apareció en sus ojos verde apio."Si quieres tomaré los quehaceres extra que te den como castigo, pero por favor, llévame a ver a esa maldita banda"

"Ni siquiera sé quiénes son"

Lou Ellen miró la camiseta del italiano. "Tu gusto musical es viejo, Di Angelo, esa es la razón"

"¡Hey!" Nico gruñó, casi sonando como un anciano. "The Ramones son grandiosos, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien," Lou Ellen aceptó exasperada, y agregó: "pero llévame a ver a The Velvet Underworld" Las cejas del italiano se juntaron – _Underwo_ _r_ _ld_ , Inframundo. La hija de la diosa de la magia sonrió un poco. "Y eso que no haz escuchado su álbum, The Velvet Underworld & _Nico_ "

Will miró a su novio y de ahí hacia la pelinegra. "Suena interesante, cualquier cosa que incluya a Nico tiene mi aprobación" Nico rodó los ojos, y la sonrisa del rubio creció en su rostro. "Estoy dentro"

Lou Ellen celebró encantada, casi tirándose encima del rubio para abrazarlo en gratitud, pero después decidió que con una simple sonrisa y un pulgar arriba bastaba. "Solace, eres el mejor, te amo, ¿te lo he dicho últimamente?"

El rubio soltó un resoplido.

"Genial, hace tiempo que no salía del Campamento" Cecil se levantó y estiró los brazos, un bostezo salió de su boca. Entonces, miró a Nico, sus ojos castaños de repente teñidos con cierta preocupación. "¿Puedes llevarnos entre las sombras a todos? Quiero decir, no te vas a agotar o...yo podría quedarme" Miró a Will. "¿Qué dices, Doc?"

El hijo de Apolo se quedó en silencio.

Nico se bajó de la cama y acomodó su ropa, una sonrisa se formó en la comisura de sus labios, la misma sonrisa que suele usar cuando juega a Capturar la Bandera; soltó un resoplido."Por supuesto que puedo"

Las palabras de Lou Ellen parecieron cobrar vida porque, de hecho, fue una noche épica.

* * *

La quinta vez, fue un sorpresa.

Los ojos azul cielo de Will lucían ligeramente confundidos, cuando llegó al tope de la colina Mestiza – el hijo de Hades había dejado un recado con Miranda Gardner, una hija de Deméter, quién fue a verlo a la enfermería para darle la información. " _Nico quiero verte en la colina. Pronto._ ", ella había dicho, y entonces, le sonrió amablemente al resto de sus hermanos, para después salir del lugar, dejando su esencia de flores y fruta en el aire.

El rey de los fantasmas se acercó hacia él. Will sintió un extraño pánico recorrerle, miles de teorías inundado su cabeza. Y Nico estaba sonriendo ligeramente, porque lo conocía tan bien.

"Solace, por favor, dime que no estarás pensando que voy a dejar el campamento"

"Peor" El hijo de Apolo corrigió. "Pensé que ibas a romper conmigo"

Nico rió un poco, negando con la cabeza, y le dio un corto beso en los labios. "Eres un idiota"

"Soy tu idiota" Y Will conocía muy bien a Nico, para saber que odiaba ese tipo de comentarios cursi. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escuchar el leve gruñido de su novio, un casto beso cayó sobre los labios del castaño. "Entonces," preguntó. "¿cuál es la sorpresa?"

"No puedo decirte, ese es el concepto de una sorpresa"

" _Di Angelo_ "

Nico no dijo nada y tomó la mano de Will, sus ojos oscuros miran al semidiós. "Sólo quiero que conozcas a alguien, ¿está bien?" El rubio alzó una ceja. "...alguien especial. Pero necesitamos viajar hacia Nueva York"

"Está bien"

Will estaba demasiado confundido como para articular otra palabra.

Viajar entre sombras era interesante, al principio incómodo, pero tomar la mano de Nico ayudaba mucho. El aire era frío y grueso, la oscuridad total rodeando a ambos, un conjunto de susurros y voces hablando en distinto idiomas llenaban sus oídos, hasta que fueron reemplazados por pisadas y ruidos de elevador.

Una puerta de madera estaba en frente de él, con un 8B de color dorado, un _apartamento_.

La puerta se abrió.

Era una mujer de edad madura con largo, cabello castaño, tan sólo con unos pequeños mechones grises, no en una forma que la hacía ver vieja, sino mucho más maternal y humana. Sus ojos eran del azul más profundo y suave que podría existir. Will no sabía quién era hasta que vio su sonrisa, cálida y amable - Sally Jackson, la madre de Percy. Sally era un tópico popular en el Campamento Mestizo, casi tanto como su hijo. Su ternura y diligencia, sus famosas galletas de chips azules, su hospitalidad al ofrecer su apartamento en caso de una emergencia.

La mujer abrazó a Nico, tanto como pudo, su barriga de embarazo dificultando la situación. "Me alegra tanto verte" Ella dijo apenas se separaron "Estaba empezando a creer que no me ibas a visitar de nuevo"

El rey de los fantasmas sonrió. "Siempre tengo tiempo de verte" Posó una de sus manos sobre la barriga de la madre de Percy. "¿Cómo está ella?"

"Pateando como nunca. Casi no he podido dormir en esta semana, ni Paul, él insiste en tocar cada vez que patee" Sally ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo.

"¿Ella?" El rubio preguntó, interrumpiendo la conversación, levemente confundido y sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que Nico y la mujer conversaban, como si fueran madre e hijo. "Ehm, lo siento," Sonrió en disculpa. "Hola, soy Will"

La madre de Percy rió encantada. "Finalmente, he oído mucho de ti, Will Solace" Su mirada cayó sobre el hijo de Hades, y el tono de su voz descendió, pero el capitán de la cabaña siete pudo escucharla de todas formas. "Apuesto, y con buenos modales," Guiñó el ojo. "buena elección"

Will sintió una sensación de calidez llenarle el interior. Sally Jackson no era Maria Di Angelo, y nunca lo sería, pero de todas formas era una _madre_ , alguien muy especial para el italiano, y su aprobación era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sally caminó hacia dentro. "Vamos," Ella dijo sobre su hombro, dedicándoles una sonrisa. "tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar hasta que Percy vuelva"

Nico volvió a tomar la mano del rubio. "Vas a amar sus galletas" le susurró al oído, y ambos entraron.

* * *

 **N/A:** Por alguna razón no me siento satisfecha con este capítulo, pero enserio no tuve tiempo para escribir una segunda opción - maldito colegio y monografía de grado. Como sea, creo que se preguntan, ¿es The Velvet Underworld una banda real? Casi, el verdadero nombre de la banda es The Velvet _Underground_ ; TVU & Nico fue su álbum debut. Una de mis bandas favoritas.

Y hablando de bandas, en un día como este murió mi querido John Lennon, RIP genio.

(Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡un AU!, ¡con angst!, no sé porque me emociona)


	11. Chapter 11

**N/A:** _Angst/Drama/Romance._ Rating, _T_. La autora se disculpa de antemano por la tristeza – me van a odiar, la la la

 **Disclaimer:** PJO y HOO son propiedad de Rick Riordan.

* * *

 **Capítulo once**

* * *

Dedos largos y bronceados tocan una y otra vez el vaso, dejando huellas contra la superficie mojada. El aire es caliente, pesado, gracias al humo de cigarrillo que sale de las bocas de los clientes. Su cabello rubio está desordenado, al igual que su ropa, y sus ojos azules brillan ante la luz de las bombillas – solía ser un azul cielo, brillante y despejado, pero ahora es opaco y sin vida.

Al igual que su vida.

Apolo soltó un gruñido pensando en todo lo que había pasado esos meses, y el cantinero llenó su vaso de nuevo. La culpa, el fracaso, el divorcio con su esposa, la falta de dinero; todo eso era lo que ahora definía su patética vida, y de alguna forma ya se había resignado, el alcohol era de gran ayuda.

Un crujido sonó en el bar. Arriba en el escenario, un adolescente probaba el micrófono, mientras que a sus espaldas, tres chicos probaban los instrumentos – dos guitarras y una batería. Era una costumbre en el bar del señor D, música para aligerar el ambiente, aunque en realidad ninguno de los clientes se dignaban en escuchar.

El chico empezó a cantar. La cabeza de Apolo se giró de inmediato.

Era una obra de arte, no había otra palabra para describir la forma en como la voz del pelinegro fluía con suavidez, y con un deje de ronquez; atrayente, convincente, las letras crudas y reales hicieron que su corazón se contrajera. Los chicos de las guitarras, uno rubio y otro castaño, tocaban con los ojos cerrados, pero era como si hubieran nacido para hacerlo toda la vida. El otro rubio de la batería seguía un compás perfecto con los platillos, agregando ritmo a la canción.

Apolo cerró los ojos, y pudo imaginar otros instrumentos haciendo acompañamiento musical: un violín, un teclado, un violonchelo. La canción perfecta, la _banda_ perfecta – quién iba a pensar que venir al bar de mala muerte cambiaría su futuro, y el de los chicos, para siempre.

* * *

" _The only heaven I'll be sent to  
Is when I'm alone with you"_\- Take me to Church, Hozier.

* * *

No sigue las reglas. Pero no es como si le agradara romperlas, él no es Percy. Simplemente no le _importa._

No está seguro de cuando empezó, o si alguna vez hubo un comienzo, pero cuando recuerda la voz de Apolo diciendo que no está permitido _bajo ninguna circunstancia_ salir entre los integrantes de la banda, Nico sólo rió por lo bajo, porque no veía el problema ante la petición.

Y todavía no lo ve. Porque ellos no están saliendo, no son una pareja exclusiva.

Sólo se besan, en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Labios con labios, moviéndose con suavidad y furia a la vez. Piel con piel, el calor de las manos y el cuerpo de Will esparciéndose, chocando contra el del italiano, sus dedos largos y bronceados encontrando camino a través de la camiseta de Nico y acariciando cuanta piel puede abarcar. Lenguas enardecidas en una batalla sin fin, gemidos y suspiros, el nombre de _Nico_ saliendo de la boca de Will de una manera tan especial y demandante, casi como si deseara más, mucho más que los encuentros secretos que tienen al final de un concierto, o cuando Jason y Percy no aparecen en los ensayo, y Apolo se va, furioso, con la misión de traerlos lo más pronto posible.

 _Más_. A veces, el castaño también lo desea.

* * *

Melena castaña, larga y bien cuidada, caía con gracia sobre su espalda, uno que otro cabello rebelde en forma de rizos arruinando la sincronía del peinado. Una pluma azul de ave adornaba su oreja. No había una imperfección visible en su piel morena, y el italiano podría jurar que veía el color de sus ojos cambiando, de azul cielo a castaño, de verdes apio a verde mar. O tal vez simplemente su mente estaba nublada por el enojo.

"Mira, Nico," Apolo levantó sus manos, sentado atrás de su escritorio viejo. "Esto no fue mi idea" Luego, miró hacia el otro adolescente. Los labios de la cherooke estaban arrugados, formando una línea delgada, sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. "Ni de mi hermana"

Artemisa era la representante de Piper McLean. Descubrió a la chica cuando esta la distrajo con su canto y trató de robarle su BMW. Además, gracias a las conexiones de la hermana del rubio en el mundo del espectáculo, el padre de Piper, Tristan McLean, consiguió audiciones en muchos programas, la mayoría deslumbrados por su increíble atractivo y talento, convirtiéndose en una estrella al igual que su hija.

"Esto," Apolo continúo. "Fue idea de Padre" Soltó un suspiro e hizo un gesto con la mano. "Sólo quiere que finjan salir por un período de tiempo indefinido. No es tan malo. Saldrán a cenar y actuarán como un pareja frente a las cámaras" Piper y Nico se miraron, el horror absoluto escrito en sus rostros. "Lo que pase atrás de ellas, no me importa"

"Es una locura, yo no puedo," El castaño se preguntó que pensaría Will, y su voz tembló por un instante. "¿Qué sacas con esto?"

"Di Angelo, es Hollywood, nunca entenderías como funciona esto" El agente ladeó la cabeza, sus dedos pálidos y largos chocando una y otra vez contra el filo del escritorio. "Verás, del grupo eres el más reservado, y Padre odia eso. Quiere que seas visto como alguien accesible, alguien cuyas fanáticas puedan decir: ' _mira, si esa chica puede salir con él, yo también puedo'_ "

Nico soltó un resoplido. Salir con _chicas._ Siempre pensó que Zeus era un petulante, pero ahora resultaba que era un _idiota_ petulante. "¿Y?"

"Padre quiere que Piper y la banda graben un dueto" El castaño arrugó las cejas. No tenía nada en contra del estilo musical de McLean, pero simplemente no encontraba ningún punto en que la creatividad musical de la banda y ella congeniaran. "¿Y qué saca de esto? Bueno, dinero"

"Esto es una locura" Piper por fin habló "Ni siquiera me agrada lo suficiente como para _pretender_ salir con él" El italiano rodó los ojos. Por supuesto que no, podía recordar la mirada que la cherooke y Jason compartieron antes de que el rubio, Percy y Will dejaran la oficina por petición de Apolo. "Sin ofender" agregó, mirando hacia el castaño.

Nico soltó otro resoplido.

"Miren, esto es un beneficio para la carrera de ambos, ¿no quieren ser grandes estrellas por siempre?" La chica abrió su boca para reclamar. " _No_ , ya dije que esto es definitivo, no hay opción, no hay reclamos, no hay nada." Apolo cogió su chaqueta y las llaves del auto, una expresión de 'necesito un trago' plasmada en su rostro, y dejó atrás la oficina, cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

"Maldito idiota," Nico murmuró, pasando las manos por su cabello. "Mira, McLean-"

"Piper, mi nombre es Piper-"

"No me gustan las chicas" Por alguna razón, piensa que debe ser honesto con ella desde el inicio. Nico espera en silencio por su reacción – a lo largo de su vida, había visto muchas. Entendimiento, por parte de su madre y sus amigos; ligera decepción oculta en los ojos de su padre; susurros a su espalda

Pero Piper, ella sólo pestañeó, y le obsequió una pequeña sonrisa . "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu tipo? Quiero decir, debemos tratar de ser amigos, ¿no?" Hizo un gesto con sus manos. ",para hacer que esto funcione"

El italiano lamió sus labios. "Eh, cabello rubio, ojos azules," y agregó: "sin ninguna cicatriz en el labio"

La ligera tensión en los hombros de Piper desapareció al decir lo último, y lo único que el castaño puede hacer es repetir una y otra vez en su mente que no está describiendo a nadie en particular, que hay miles y miles chicos rubios de ojos azules en el mundo.

* * *

" _So why don't we just play pretend  
Like we're not scared of what's coming next  
Or scared of having nothing left" _\- All I Ask, Adele

* * *

A pesar de la fama, a veces, era fácil pasar desapercibido.

El bar de señor D había sido un lugar de escape para la banda, y justo ahora, todavía lo era. A veces, los cuatro suelen venir, ninguno de los clientes reconociendo sus rostros, susurrando a sus espaldas, o gritando sus nombres y pidiendo un autógrafo. Van al callejón de afuera y se sientan en la parte trasera de la camioneta de uno de los hijos del señor Dioniso, Pollux, y si el señor D estaba generoso esa noche, les regalaba unas cervezas que ellos bebían recordando los viejos tiempos.

Pero ahora, eran sólo Nico y Will, el viento frío, y el cielo nublado y sin estrellas de Nueva York.

Nico no podía dejar de mirar a Will. Él siempre está mirando, ambos en realidad, compartiendo miradas de complicidad y sonrisas, pero ahora tenían tiempo de sobra. Para mirarse, para reír, para besarse, y eventualmente, para hablar. El italiano sabe que el rubio quiere preguntar, puede ver la curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

"¿Qué te dijo Apolo?"

"Cosas, eh, cosas que quiere que haga" Nico hizo una mueca, y los dedos de Will se posaron sobre su pierna trazando movimientos circulares; lo hacía con la finalidad de calmarlo, pero lo único que lograba era hacer todo mucho más difícil.

El tono del cabello de Will lucía ligeramente distinto, como rubio platinado, gracias a los rayos de la luna, y suave, la esencia de shampoo invadiendo la nariz de Nico. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas con un ligero tornasol, labios abiertos un poco, brillantes y rosa, y el italiano casi podía imaginar el aliento del rubio sobre los suyos, cosquilleando, la boca de ambos encontrándose en una sola, moviéndose en perfecta sincronía y-

"Lo siento" Will dijo, y Nico sintió una ola de ira invadirlo sin razón aparente. "Siento que Apolo te obligue a hacer..lo que sea que tienes que hacer"

El italiano sólo soltó un gruñido y tomó un trago de cerveza. No sabía si la ira era para Will, para él, o tal vez ambos. Para el rubio, por sentir pena por algo que ni siquiera causó, y contra él, por no….disculparse – pero, de nuevo, ¿de que debía disculparse?

"Sí, Solace, gracias, tu disculpa me arreglo el día. Todo es mejor ahora"

El rubio arrugó las cejas. "¿Qué _demonios_ sucede contigo?"

"Nada, ¿está bien?" Nico giró su rostro hacia el del rubio. "Es sólo tú y...¡eres irritante!" Los ojos azul cielo de Will gritaban sorpresa. "Tú...nosotros, mierda, tengo que irme"

El italiano trató de bajarse de la camioneta, pero Will tomó su brazo, obligándole a quedarse sentado. El rubio bajó con gracia y se paró en frente del italiano, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño. En segundos, los labios del rubio están sobre los de Nico, y él _realmente_ trató de apartarlo, pero sus manos temblorosas lo traicionaron, al igual que su boca, moviéndose en sincronía con la de Will.

Cuando terminó, ambos estaban respirando con dificultad.

"Tienes suerte de que esté acostumbrado a tus cambios de ánimo, o sino, tu trasero estaría en el suelo"

Nico sonrió ligeramente, y luego, unió sus labios de nuevo – _el último beso._

* * *

Es perfecto, ambos se ven perfectos, los flashes de las cámaras por todos lados, las sonrisas y comentarios de los fotógrafos, preguntándoles sobre su nueva relación, sobre como se conocieron, cuando se hicieron novios, y Nico agradece que tiene a Piper a su lado porque se siente casi atrapado, el ligero apretón de la chica sobre su mano lo mantiene a raya.

Tomarse de las manos y salir a citas no es suficiente Zeus ruge, y cuando finalmente se besan en frente de las cámaras, los ojos de Piper lo miran profundamente y susurra un 'lo siento' antes de unir sus labios.

* * *

" _Babe, there's something broken about this  
But I might be hoping about this_ _"_ \- From Eden, Hozier

* * *

Su habitación estaba a oscuras. Eran las una de la mañana, el reloj de la mesita de noche marcaba, y Will no podía dormir, sus ojos azules mirando hacia el techo como si fuera lo más impresionante; sólo esperaba que de esa forma las lágrimas no volverían a rodar por sus mejillas, por más picor que sintiera en sus ojos, el nudo en su garganta volviéndose insoportable, las ganas de gritar y golpear a Nico creciendo con los segundos.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Will chirrió los dientes, teniendo idea de quién era, y se preguntó como él se _atrevía_ a venir. Los toques no cesaron. El rubio cerró los ojos, soltando un gruñido, y cubrió sus oídos con la almohada, rogando que se detuviera, que se fuera, que lo dejara en paz de una maldita vez.

Se detuvieron, y el oji-azul soltó el aire, hasta que empezaron de nuevo.

Will arrojó sus sábanas con furia y saltó de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta en grandes zancadas, y la abrió de un sólo golpe. Era Nico. Nico, con su melena castaña desordena. Nico, con su piel oliva y sus grandes y brillantes ojos oscuros. Nico, vistiendo de negro de pies a cabezas, viéndose increíblemente apuesto. Nico, quién no era _suyo_ , y tal vez nunca lo fue.

El oji-azul susurró. "Vete"

"Will, yo-" El rubio trató de cerrar la puerta, pero Nico puso el pie. "Por favor" Él susurró, y el rubio maldice en su interior porque sabe que bajara la guardia. Y lo hizo. Abrió la puerta de nuevo y cruzó los brazos, esperando oír todas las mentiras bonitas que saldrían de la boca del italiano, pero él no dice nada.

Toda la ira y enojo vuelve a Will, y lo único que sabe es que jaló el brazo del castaño y cerró la puerta con fuerza, aprisionando su cuerpo contra la madera.

Ese beso es diferente a los anteriores. No es dulce, o suave, o nada, es sólo labios, lenguas acariciando, manos bronceadas halando cabello para obtener más acceso, y _emociones;_ tristeza, ira, desesperación y leve esperanza, todo lo que Will siente y espera que pueda ser transmitido. El aire es dolorosamente insuficiente, y se separan, ambas caras sonrojadas y labios entreabiertos.

El rubio pasó una mano por su mejilla con furia. Lágrimas. Estaba llorando, de nuevo.

No valía la pena, pero de alguna forma, lo hacía, porque el último beso era _suyo_ – al menos, se iba a quedar con una parte de Nico.

...

Fue empujado hacia el pasillo con una fuerza excepcional, al igual que la puerta cerrada al frente de su cara.

Sus labios todavía cosquilleaban debido al beso, sus manos temblando ligeramente al lado de sus costados. Los ojos oscuros de Nico miran por última vez hacia la puerta de madera, sintiendo la necesidad de tocar de nuevo, y decir – no estaba seguro de que debía decir, casi llorando de frustración.

Sus piernas empezaron a moverse, lejos de la habitación de Will, y sin duda alguna, no hacia la suya.

El acuerdo para vivir de la banda era complicado. A veces, pasaban en casa de sus padres, pero otras veces, como ahora, dormían en la mansión de Apolo – en realidad era de su padre, pero él no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo. La casa era inmensa, elegante, y tenía un estudio de grabación y un cuarto de música. Cada integrante de la banda tenía un cuarto asignado, con un cama, un armario espacioso, y un baño con una bañera inmensa.

Tocó de nuevo una puerta, pero ésta vez la persona abrió de inmediato. Su cabello negro estaba apuntando para todos los lados, y su cara lucía somnolienta, pero de todas formas sus ojos verde mar estaban alertas.

"Perce, yo," Nico dijo. "arruine todo"

"Lo sé" La voz de Percy sonaba extremadamente calmada, como si ya supiera de que estaba hablando. "Siempre tiendes a hacer eso. Vamos, entra"

El italiano ingresó y fue recibido por un montón de azul – paredes azules, un cobertor azul, camisetas de diferentes tonalidades azul regadas por el piso. Nico ladeó la cabeza. Desde niños, Percy siempre tuvo una obsesión con el color, incluso, le agregaba colorante azul a las galletas, brownies y panqueques.

El cantante se sentó en la cama, acostado contra el respaldar, y lo llamó para hacer lo mismo. Nico obedeció. "Ahora, cuéntale al tío Percy qué pasó" dijo, pero el italiano no contestó. El peli negro suspiró y sus manos fueron hacia la gaveta de la cómoda; sacó una caja. "¿Cigarrillo?"

El castaño arrugó las cejas, pero igualmente tomó uno. "¿Desde cuando fumas?"

"No lo hago todo el tiempo" Percy contestó, pasándole el encendedor. "Sólo cuando estoy bajo estrés. Además, te ves como si necesitarás uno-¡Espera!" advirtió, antes de que el italiano encendiera el suyo. Fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, el aire fresco entró a la habitación. "Apolo me mataría si mi habitación oliera a humo" comentó, al regresar a la cama.

"Por supuesto, ¿su pequeño cantante arruinando su voz? _El horror_ " Percy y Nico rieron.

Fumaron en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que los ojos verde mar de Jackson lo miraron intensamente, una de sus cejas alzadas, indicándole que era hora de hablar. Nico le contó con lujo de detalle la plática que tuvo con Apolo y Piper, y acerca de _Will –_ los besos, las visitas nocturnas, el extraño sentimiento de culpa.

"Piensas demasiado" Percy dijo, tomando su cigarrillo y el de Nico, y los dejó sobre el cenicero, ignorando las quejas del último. "Pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿piensas con el corazón o con la mente?" El castaño lucía totalmente confundido. "¿Recuerdas a Silena?" El italiano recordaba a una chica de cabello castaño y ojos amables, con un tipo moreno muy alto como novio. "Ella una vez me dijo que tratar de entender el amor era una pérdida de tiempo, pero si lo piensas una y otra vez, es porque está _ahí,_ que puede ser posible" Sus ojos se volvieron suaves. "Muy diferente es no aceptarlo"

Nico dejó que las palabras lo envolviera. "¿Lo quieres?" Los latidos del corazón del italiano aumentaron. "Lo siento, Neeks" El pelinegro susurró, y el castaño siente como si hubieran retrocedido diez años atrás, cuando el pequeño Percy rompió su figurilla de Hades, un regalo especial de su padre para agregar en su colección de Mito magia.

El pequeño Nico escondió los restos debajo de la alfombra, y justo ahora, parece también la mejor opción: esconder todo rastro de memoria sobre Will en el vacío y olvidarse del suceso para siempre – incluso si algún día querrá levantar la alfombra y ver hacia el interior, para asegurarse de que todavía está ahí.

* * *

 _"So if you don't mind, I'll walk tha line_

 _Stuck on the bridge between us_

 _But I wanna sleep next to you_

 _And I wanna come home to you"_ \- Talk me Down, Troye Sivan

* * *

"Vayan," Apolo dijo. "Vayan y pasen tiempo con su familia"

Nico no puede. No está seguro de como llegar a la casa donde admitió ante toda su familia que era gay y, ahora, de repente, su cara estaba en todos los periódicos anunciando que estaba saliendo con una bella chica, la cantante pop más popular del momento. No iba a soportar ver la decepción en los ojos de Maria. "Sé tú mismo, cariño", ella había dicho una vez, pero con cada día que pasaba, la mentira sobre su relación con Piper crecía, avergonzando a las palabras amables de su madre.

No está seguro de por qué se dirige hacia la casa de Will, camuflando su aspecto con unas gafas de sol, una gorra y una ramera negra; su cabeza gacha en todo el trayecto, mirando de vez en cuando por busca de fotógrafos. Soltó un ligero gruñido al ver una van de un canal de noticias parqueado al frente de la casa del rubio, pero los fotógrafos no parecían interesados en el chico emo, así que continuó su trayecto hacia la puerta. Después de tocar, se encontró con la cara de Naomi Solace y su sonrisa amable.

"Ni-" Sus ojos azules miraron hacia la camioneta de reporteros. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres entrar?" susurró. Nico asintió y entró lo más pronto posible. "Will está arriba, ¡Will-!" Ella empezó a gritar y el italiano movió los brazos frenéticamente. Naomi paró y lo miró extrañada. "¿Qué sucede?"

"No quiero-" Nico suspiró. "no sabe que voy a venir"

Naomi asintió levemente.

La mujer cogió una chaqueta de la silla y se la puso, tomando su bolso en el camino. "Tengo que ir a hacer unas compras. Eh, gracias por venir y...diviértanse" En pocos segundos dejó la casa, y el italiano pudo escucharla maldecir acerca de fotógrafos con poco sentido de la privacidad.

Nico subió hacia la habitación de Will y entró sin tocar. Las paredes eran de un pálido amarillo, llenas de estantes con libros y fotos – una chica punk y un chico castaño aparecían en la mayoría; Lou Ellen y Cecil Rogers, el oji-azul les había hablado de ellos en más de una ocasión. El rubio estaba acostado sobre su cama, enfrascado en un libro, moviendo su boca junto con las palabras.

"Mamá," Él dijo en voz alta, sin alzar la mirada. "¿sabes dónde está mi otro cargador? Juro que -" Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Nico. "¿Qué demonios?" Will se levantó de la cama a una velocidad excepcional y cogió su teléfono, sus dedos aplastando unos números de la pantalla. "Voy a llamar a la policía" anunció.

"¡Tu mamá me dejó entrar!"

"Bueno," Will sonrió amargamente"ella obviamente no sabe lo que hiciste. Deberías agradecerme, Di Angelo, ella todavía piensa bien de ti. Yo dejé de hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo" Sus palabras iban mucho más allá, Nico sabía, no era sólo el odio, pero también el olvido; Will tratando de seguir con su vida.

"Quiero disculparme"

"No quiero tus disculpas fingidas" Will parecía dispuesto a tirarle el grueso libro de Anatomía en la cabeza. "No me importa si de repente eres heterosexual, o lo que sea, no quiero saber nada. Sólo..vete" Incluso si la última parte fue dicha en un susurro, y Nico pudo oírla, pero no movió ni un músculo. "¿Qué quieres de mí?" El rubio sonaba desesperado. "¡Sólo vete, maldito cobarde!"

"No lo soy" Nico recalcó cada palabra, apretando los puños. Caminó hacia la cama y tomó los hombros de Will. "Fue idea de Zeus, la relación es falsa, ¿está bien? Tienes que creerme Will. Tú más que nadie sabes lo que soy" Una picor se esparció por sus ojos. "Fuiste la primera persona a quién le conté mi secreto, la única persona que pudo entenderme. Por favor, cree en mí" _como siempre lo has hecho._

El rubio sólo lo miró, ninguna emoción reflejada en sus ojos azul cielo. Nico nunca había visto ese mirada en él.

"Te creo" finalmente dijo, y Nico estaba un poco dudoso, pero de todas maneras se relajó, llenándose de esas dos palabras. Pero no duró por mucho: el rubio apartó sus manos. "Dos relaciones falsas al mismo tiempo" Negó con la cabeza, sonriendo amargamente. "Nunca pensaste en nosotros como algo... real, ¿verdad?"

Otra vez los engranajes en la cabeza de Nico. _'¿Piensas con el corazón o con la mente?'_

"Yo, eh, no lo sé," La frustración de no estar seguro era lo peor. "pero me gustas, mucho" agregó, pero sabía que no era suficiente, al menos no para Will. Un silencio incómodo los envolvió por unos minutos, hasta que el italiano habló de nuevo. "¿Alguna vez tú...?"

"Sí" El rubio contestó. "Supongo que así soy yo, me enamoro como un idiota" Estaba sonriendo, esa sonrisa cálida que hacía que Nico perdiera la cabeza, pero no lo estaba mirando a él, sino hacia el vacío, al pasado.

Ya no era lo mismo, y nunca volvería a hacerlo.

El corazón, la mente, Nico no estaba seguro de quién tomó la decisión, hizo que besara al oji-azul de sorpresa. Con sus manos acunó su suaves mejillas y lo besó con fervor, deseando en su interior encontrar ese algo, la chispa, y cuando pudo encontrarla, sintió el alivio llenarlo. Tal vez el pasado había muerto, pero el presente todavía era posible.

Unos metros afuera, subido en la casa del árbol vieja de Will, un reportero sonrió complacido al ver las fotos de su cámara. Su jefa estaría encantada.

* * *

El artículo es malo, pero las imágenes son lo peor. Nico podría haber hablado en una entrevista y desmentir el rumor, pero _fotos;_ no había escapatoria. El italiano se pregunta si es por eso que la presentadora adoptó el seudónimo de Afrodita, astuta, coqueta, y de mano dura al momento de hablar de romance – maldita perra.

Apolo está furioso, parado en frente de ellos dos. "¿Qué" Él dice, recalcando cada palabra. "demonios es _esto_?"

Will miró hacia la foto. "Bueno, si nos preguntas qué _es_ , creo que todos sabemos la respuesta. Si nos preguntas por qué está en las malditas noticias, bueno, esperaba que _tú_ nos contestaras _eso"_

Apolo soltó un resoplido, y luego rió, abriendo sus brazos en indignación. "Gracias, William, ¿dónde estaba tu inteligencia en _ese_ momento" Nico vio como la mandíbula del rubio se tensó. "Miren, no les estoy diciendo que es malo, ¿está bien? Demonios, incluso _yo_ salí con chicos cuando estaba en la universidad, pero esto" Movió el artículo con furia. "fue _estúpido_. Este momento era para seguir las reglas," Sus ojos cayeron acusadores sobre el italiano. "seguir el plan"

...

Dos días después, Nico está sentado en un sillón rojo, rodeado de cámaras y micrófonos, y una esencia olor a flores. Es una entrevista en vivo, porque Apolo piensa que le ayudara a verse más confiable, o algo así. Algo sobre el italiano mintiéndole a sus fanáticas y a la pobre Piper de su sexualidad.

"Démelos una bienvenida a mi invitado de hoy, Nico Di Angelo" Afrodita dice sin dejar de sonreír, la audiencia aplaude, y Nico trata de camuflar su mueca de disgusto con una sonrisa, pero está seguro de que no fue muy exitoso. "Entonces, Nicky, rumores dicen que _The Velvet Underworld_ está trabajando en un EP, correcto?"

Nico resiste las ganas de vomitar al escuchar el apodo. "Sí, estamos trabajando en un EP como agradecimiento por el éxtio de nuestro reciente disco"

Afrodita asintió "Genial" No parecía interesada en absoluto. "Sabes que tengo que preguntar acerca de las recientes fotos que se han filtrado, ¿no?"

"Me lo imaginaba" El sabor amargo en la boca de Nico crece con cada segundo al ver cuán cara dura es la mujer, actuando como si uno de sus estúpidos fotógrafos no fue quién interrumpió ilegalmente en la propiedad de Will y tomó las fotos.

Ella río un poco. "Hace unas tres semanas, se reveló oficialmente que salías con Piper McLean, hermosa cantante cuya representante es Artemisa Olimpia, la hermana de tu agente, ¿correcto?" El italiano asintió ligeramente. Luego, contó mentalmente para calmarse, su piel cosquilleando en anticipación – _y miedo_. "Pero al parecer no era tu única relación. Pareces realmente afectuoso con tu compañero de banda, Will Solace, ¿no crees, cariño?"

Nico odia este momento, porque toda la audiencia se quedó en silencio, porque siempre pensó que se declararía al público en el momento que _él_ quisiera, y no cuando una mujer con cabello perfecto, uñas perfectas, y tono de voz extremadamente dulce lo presionara.

"Está bien" Se oye así mismo decir. "Lo voy a decir de una vez, ¿está bien? Soy gay. Y-" No está seguro de como decir lo siguiente

Afrodita pestañeó. "¿Los dos están saliendo, cariño?"

La última cosa que quiere hacer complacer a Zeus. ' _Miente'_ El dueño del estudio de grabación Olympus rugió, cuando obligó al castaño a ir hacia su oficina la noche antes de la entrevista. ' _Di que fue una fase o lo que sea. No perderé mi dinero por tu culpa, Di Angelo'_ Luego, una mueca casi diabólica apareció en sus labios. 'No _queremos que tu madre o hermana salgan mal de esto también, ¿no?'_

"No-" Otra vez, esa sensación de sentirse acorralado. "No quiero contestar a eso"

Nico se quitó el micrófono de la oreja, y caminó hacia afuera del set, dejando atrás el llamado apremiante de Afrodita, los susurros de la audiencia, y al director haciendo una seña para ir a comerciales.

Un cobarde, Will tenía razón.

* * *

" _Baby it looks as though we're running out of words to say_

 _And love's floating away"_ \- Say You Love me, Jessie Ware

* * *

No fue una sorpresa, ver a Will llegar hecho una furia a la mansión, después de que todos regresaron de las casas de sus familias. No gritó, simplemente apareció en el lugar con una maleta en mano y guardó todas las pertenencias que pudo de su habitación. Apolo le seguía el paso, implorando que se quedara, que en unos meses nadie se iba a acordar del suceso.

"Vete al infierno" El rubio escupió "Nunca quise formar parte de esto. Tenía una razón, pero...ya no más" Nico creyó ver sus ojos azul cielo mirarlo por unos segundos, pero pasó tan rápido que tal vez simplemente fue una ilusión. "Percy, Jason" dijo, y les dedicó una sonrisa cortés. "...Supongo que los veré de nuevo algún día"

Y así de rápido salió de sus vidas, sin explicaciones, sin dejar nada, excepto una muda de ropa olvidada y una corazón roto atrás.

* * *

La prensa vuelve a hablar. Teorías sobre cuanto la banda durara, fotógrafos y reporteros siguiéndolos a todos lados, preguntando si estaban dispuestos a hacer audiciones y aceptar a un nuevo segundo guitarrista, preguntando sus opiniones acerca de la salida repentina de Will Solace.

"Estoy cansado, Nico" Percy dijo una noche, ambos sentados en la sala de la mansión, sus ojos verde mar luciendo acuosos "Quiero el viejo nosotros. Tocando en el bar del señor D, recibiendo como paga cuatro cervezas, tomando y riendo en la parte trasera del bar. Quiero...a Will de vuelta" Sus manos se volvieron puños. "La fama es una maldita mierda"

* * *

Los rumores se vuelven ciertos. Un mes después, la banda rompe definitivamente.

* * *

" _Sometimes in the future we can share our stories, maybe share a drink and talk awhile_ _  
_ _And reminisce about the days when we were still together_ _  
_ _Maybe someday further down the line_

* * *

A veces, Nico camina por la calle, puede ser de noche o de día, saliendo del trabajo o de la cafetería, y alguien lo detiene, pidiendo una foto o un autógrafo, pero la mayoría del tiempo no sucede, y está agradecido por eso. No está seguro del por qué, tal vez no fue suficiente el único álbum que sacaron, o tal vez simplemente no fueron nada especial, sólo otra banda de chicos que fracasó en Hollywood.

No dejaron de verse, con Percy y Jason, de vez en cuando planeaban encuentros en el mismo bar que los vio nacer, ahora siendo su dueño Castor, el hijo menor del fallecido señor D.

Percy siempre llega primero. Pide la misma mesa de siempre, esperando por todos para ordenar las cervezas, acompañado por una morena de ojos oscuros y desafiantes, con cabello lacio y castaño: Reyna Rámirez, su novia, a quién conoció cuando un tipo trató de robarle el bolso y la puertoriqueña reaccionó al instante: golpeó en el estómago al ladrón con su codo y le colocó una zancada que lo mandó al suelo. Se podría decir que Percy estaba impresionado.

Jason viene sólo, o a veces junto con Piper, su prometida – semanas después del drama entre Will y Nico, salió a la luz la declaración de Piper dónde admitía haber estado saliendo con alguien más también.

Will nunca viene, pero Percy insiste en que algún día vendrá, y Nico sólo asiente, porque el oji-verde siempre fue así de optimista.

No fue hasta la despedida de soltero de Jason que el rubio apareció. No era exactamente una despedida, sólo era como un recuentro más. De todos ellos, Jason todavía seguía en el medio. Piper nunca dejó la carrera artística, cosechó premios y reconocimiento en la industria, y como el rubio era su prometido, también era asediado por las cámaras. No podían darse el lujo de algo llamativo – un escándalo podría arruinar la carrera de Piper, o peor, el compromiso.

Will Solace se veía diferente.

Para empezar estaba más alto, casi rodeando el metro ochenta. El azul cielo de sus ojos era mucho más frío de lo que Nico recordaba, y el contraste con su pelo rubio le daba un aire de madurez y de misterio nunca antes visto en él. Las facciones de su rostro parecían haberse perfilado con el pasar de los años, luciendo mucho más apuesto que en el pasado – como si eso fuera al menos posible, _demonios_.

El italiano estaba paralizado, la cerveza en su mano casi cayendo al suelo, pero Reyna evitó que eso sucediera: tomó la cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

Percy fue el primero en saludar. "¡Will! Es grandiosos verte de nuevo" Se abrazaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, y Nico sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago. "Supongo que ya no está ocupado, ¿no, doctor?"

Will ladeó la cabeza. "No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que estaba ocupada, si eso es lo que estás implicando, Jackson" Verlos congeniar tan fácilmente hizo que el nudo en el estómago de Nico aumentara aún más, junto con una sensación amarga en la boca. "Felicidades, Jason" El rubio dijo, y el agasajado de la fiesta se paró y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Luego, vino la presentación entre Solace y Rámirez, quiénes se dedicaron una sonrisa cordial y unieron sus manos, hasta que por fin ojos azul cielo y ojos oscuros se encontraron.

"Nico" Él susurró, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios, dándole una sensación de bienvenida, que le aseguró al italiano que el gesto no era falso.

"Will," Nico no susurra su nombre. Tal vez, era tiempo de seguir al corazón. "que bueno verte de bueno"

* * *

 _And I will meet you there"_ \- Moving On, Kodaline

* * *

 **N/A:** ¿Al menos el final fue feliz? Según las reglas de FFnet, está prohibido el uso de letras en un fic, en ese caso, si hay algún inconveniente, editaré el capítulo y lo subiré de nuevo - pero hasta que suceda, se quedará como esta. Originalmente, esta idea iba a transformarse en una historia para publicar, pero nunca lo hice por miedo a no terminarla. Y acerca del Percy/Reyna: no lo sé, mi musa quería algo diferente al Percabeth.

El siguiente capítulo es un AU también, entonces, ¿tienen algún libro, show de TV, o película favorita que les gustaría leer en un AU? ¡Soy toda oídos!

Saludos, SomewhereAlone.

(Estoy empezando a pensar, ¿cuándo será el momento de finalizar esta historia? No lo sé, me apegué tanto a escribir aquí...)


	12. Chapter 12

**N/A:** ¡Feliz Navidad! Gracias a mis hermosas vacaciones puedo actualizar pronto. Muchas gracias por sus reviews; les deseo lo mejor en estas fiestas, y que todos sus sueños y expectativas se cumplan. Vi un solangelo prompt en tumblr: " _i saw Daddy kissing Santa!_ " y como me encanta el family fluff tenía que escribir esto. *Nico: _Papà_. Will: Papá, papi.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan no es mío.

* * *

 **Capítulo doce**

* * *

La cocina era un desastre. El mesón estaba cubierto de harina, como si una tormenta de nieve hubiera acontecido dentro del lugar. En la mesa había una jarra de leche a la mitad, cáscaras de huevo, y un bowl con restantes de lo que parecía ser masa para galletas. El cabello de Bianca estaba recogido en una coleta hecha por su padre, y su mono de princesas estaba manchado con harina, al igual que la punta de su nariz y sus mejillas. Su padre, Will Solace, en cambio, estaba totalmente limpio, mientras silbaba la melodía de una canción navideña que sonaba en la radio. La pequeña de seis años, parada en un banquillo, lo acompañaba con la letra mientras movía una cuchara de madera, como si fuera un hada madrina.

" _Make my wish come true"_ Will cantó.

" _All I want for Christmas"_ Bianca dijo con voz dulce y señaló al rubio con la cuchara. " _is you"_ El rubio rió encantado y aplaudió, para después plantar un beso sobre la sien de su hija. "Tú también eres todo lo que quiero, Bee" El rubio le dijo.

"¿Qué hay de mí?" Una voz preguntó, entrando por la puerta de la cocina. El hombre era alto, con piel oliva, cabello castaño, y ojos oscuros. Cargaba una chaqueta de invierno con leve rastros de nieve sobre los hombros y un gorro de lana en su mano. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par azul cielo, y Will le dedicó una sonrisa mientras señalaba con su cabeza la bandeja de galletas recién horneadas – tenían forma de árboles de Navidad y Bianca había escrito en un papel con crayón 'No tocar. Para Santa'

Los ojos miel de la niña se iluminaron: finalmente, él había vuelto a casa.

Bianca saltó del banquillo y exclamó: "¡ _Papà_!" Corrió hacia el recién llegado, quién la atrapó y la alzó en brazos. De inmediato, la pequeña rodeó el cuello de su padre con sus brazos y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. "¡Por supuesto!" aseguró. "También te quiero a ti, mucho"

Nico sonrió. "Y yo a ti, _mia piccola_ "

Bianca soltó una risita, como siempre hacía cuando su _Papà_ hablaba en italiano.

A veces, cuando _Papà_ no estaba ocupado con su aburrido trabajo, le enseñaba italiano con ayuda de unos libros lleno de coloridas imágenes y frases. Bee lo amaba, la hacía sentir más cercana a _Pap_ _à_ , como si realmente fuera su hija. Ella sabía que no era posible que dos niños tuvieron hijos, por eso Will y Nico tuvieron que ir a un or-fa- era una palabra difícil, pero Papá dijo que era una linda bebé cuando la trajeron a casa.

Nico aspiró el aroma a galletas. "¿Esas son para mí?" preguntó, acercándose al mesón. Extendió su mano para coger una galleta, y Bianca golpeó su hombro ligeramente. "¡Esas son para Santa!" advirtió, arrugando el entrecejo. Will soltó un risa, y se cruzó de brazos, preparándose para la disputa que venía.

"¿Pero no crees que Santa ya comió demasiada galletas? Visita muchas casas..."

Bee se quedó callada por unos segundos, como si analizara las palabras de su _Papà_ , y luego negó con la cabeza. "Está cansado. Mucho regalos, muchas galletas. Una relación pro-por" Miró a su padre en busca de ayuda, y Will contestó 'proporcional' Ella asintió. "Sí, eso. La tía Annabeth lo dijo"

"Está bien," Nico soltó un gruñido. "Santa tendrá todas las galletas" Bianca celebró encantada y le dio otro beso más, antes de ser puesta en el suelo de nuevo. Will se acercó hacia el italiano y aprovechó para darle un corto beso en los labios. "Sí, Santa puede quedarse con todas las galletas" El italiano susurró apenas se separaron, y Will rodó los ojos, una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Un _ting_ se escuchó en la cocina.

"¡Más galletas!" Bianca quiso acercarse al horno pero Will se interpuso. "¿Recuerdas lo que dije?" Él preguntó, y la pequeña miró hacia abajo levemente avergonzada. "Es caliente," murmuró. "y peligroso" Luego, alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos miel brillaron con curiosidad. "¿Son para Santa?"

Will rió. "En realidad, no, esas son para _Papà"_ La pequeña asintió y el rubio tomó su mano. "Creo que es hora de darnos un baño" avisó, mirando hacia el reloj de la cocina. _9_ _:30 pm._

"Pero estás limpio, papi"

"Sí, Bee, pero tú no lo estás" Bianca hizo un puchero. "Huelo a galletas, me gusta eso" Pero de todas formas salió de la cocina junto con Will.

Nico ladeó la cabeza y decidió que era hora de sacar las galletas del horno. Ya teniendo la bandeja afuera, dejó que se enfriaran por unos minutos y llenó un vaso con leche. Estaba en proceso de acabar con la quinta galleta y llenar un segundo vaso con leche, cuando Will regresó a la cocina, ya puesto su pantalón y camisa de dormir.

"¿Está dormida?"

"Sí, cayó como un saco de papas apenas termine de secarle el cabello" El rubio sonrió, hasta que se transformó en una ligera mueca. "Creo que debemos dormir también, después de todo, debo levantarme de nuevo a las doce"

"Sí, por supuesto, _Santa_ " Nico dijo en burla, y Will le dedicó una mirada asesina.

Era un acuerdo al que llegaron ambos. Siempre intercalaban; el año pasado, Nico tuvo que usar una larga barba blanca, botas y un traje de color rojo con un gorro del mismo color sobre la cabeza. Por supuesto, no siempre el plan sale a la perfección. Esa vez, Bee lo abordó en la sala y le pidió que dijera _Ho ho ho,_ pero "Santa" se excusó al decir que le dolía la garganta. Will no supo si quería reír o golpearlo al enterarse después.

"Eres el peor, Di Angelo" El oji-azul sospechaba que a Nico le encantaba verlo pasar vergüenza. "Ahora, se un buen asistente de Santa y limpia un poco la cocina, y pon las galletas y un vaso de leche cerca al árbol; Bee se olvidó de hacerlo"

Algo cercano a un puchero se formó en los labios del italiano, y Will rió, quitándole la galleta de la mano para darle un mordisco. "No creo que Santa trate de esta forma a sus trabajadores" Nico dijo, arrugando las cejas.

"Sí, bueno," Will dijo, antes de dejar la cocina. "yo estoy a cargo esta noche"

* * *

"Hay tantos chistes sucios de Santa en mi cabeza justo ahora" Nico dijo con una sonrisa lasciva, para luego plantar un beso sobre el hombro de Will. Ambos estaban acostados en la cama, esperando a que las doce llegue al reloj.

"Déjame adivinar, ¿la lista de los traviesos?" El italiano asintió. "Eres horrible" Nico rió por lo bajo y Will rodó hasta quedar encima de él. "Conozco una forma de pasar tiempo" El rubio susurró, y Nico alzó una ceja.

¿Comer galletas?" El italiano sugirió.

Will pretendió considerarlo. "Eso también es bueno. Pero puedo esperar" Se agachó para besar a Nico y el concepto de tiempo se dispersó, hasta que la alarma del teléfono del italiano les advirtió sobre la hora. Ambos estaban recuperando la respiración, ambos rostros sonrojados, y Nico sonrió divertido mirando hacia el closet.

Will soltó un gruñido y se levantó. Sacó el traje. "¿Cuando le vamos a decir que no es real?"

"Todavía falta mucho tiempo para eso, William"

El rubio se puso el traje y sacó los regalos que estaban en el closet; puso dos cajas debajo de ambos brazos. Nico se levantó de la cama y le ayudó con los otros. "Si ella se despierta y viene a la sala, te va a ver" le advirtió.

"Puedo escucharla roncar desde aquí" Él susurró de vuelta. "Ella está bien" Ambos fueron hacia el árbol de Navidad y Nico le entregó las cajas a Will, y mientras que éste se encargaba de organizarlas, el italiano se encargaba de su propio asunto con las galletas de Santa.

"Primero, si ella está bien, ¿por qué debo usar el traje?" Will puso ambos manos sobre su cadera. "Segundo, esas son _mis_ galletas, idiota" Nico se sacudió de hombros y continúo masticando, una sonrisa juguetona cubriendo sus labios. "Es por esto que estás en la lista de los traviesos todo el año"

"Oh, ¿enserio?" El italiano sonrió aún más. El rubio soltó un resoplido y tomó una de las galletas del plato mientras miraba hacia el árbol; las luces blancas y amarillas se reflejaban en las paredes. "Vamos, practica la risa. Necesitas ser creíble" Will arrugó el entrecejo al mismo tiempo que Nico trataba de contener la risa. "Vamos, hazlo," él insistió.

Ladeando la cabeza, Will posó las manos sobre su estómago y soltó un "¡Ho ho ho!" Nico rió, tratando de amortiguar el sonido. Al rubio le encantaba verlo tan feliz y libre, por lo que soltó la risa de Santa de nuevo - además, Nico tenía razón, era divertido. Trató de soltar otra risa de nuevo, pero el italiano le cubrió la boca con su mano sin dejar de reír.

"Shhhh," le dijo. "vas a despertarla" Will sonrió y rodeó con un brazo la cintura de su esposo. "Te dije que era gracioso, Grinch"

"No soy el Grinch, soy Santa"

El castaño rió y golpeó el hombro de su esposo en juego. "Ahí lo tienes, ya eres creíble" Nico jaló la barba falsa y Will se inclinó hasta que sus labios se encontraron. El italiano posó sus brazos sobre los hombros del rubio y lo acercó aún más, intensificando el beso.

"Ahora, Santa, ¿qué dirá mi esposo cuando se entere?" El italiano dijo en tono de burla, apenas se separaron.

"Le entregaré una tarjeta de disculpa" Will y Nico rieron de nuevo, y el castaño escondió su rostro en el hombro del rubio tratando de minorar el sonido. El italiano alzó la cabeza y sonrió; jaló el cuello del traje de Santa y de nuevo sus labios se encontraron. El oji-azul ladeó la cabeza complacido. "Sabes a _mis_ galletas" él susurró cuando se separaron.

"Y tú estás dejando restos de cabello blanco sobre mis labios"

Will sonrió. "Vamos" susurró, cogiendo el plato de galletas y el vaso de leche. "Me preocupa que Bee baje y nos vea" Nico asintió y lo siguió de vuelta al cuarto. Se comieron las galletas restantes y antes de ir a la cama, el italiano bajó a dejar los trastes sucios al fregadero.

* * *

A mañana siguiente, Will despertó antes que Nico, como siempre.

Pero eso estaba mal. Era la mañana de Navidad. Bianca siempre despertaba mucho antes que ellos y entraba a la habitación para despertarlos, saltando una y otra vez sobre la cama, incluso si Will le había dicho que era peligroso, repitiendo "¡Es Navidad! ¡Despierten!" como si fuera un canto. El rubio vio la hora en el reloj y frunció el ceño, sacudiendo el hombro de Nico.

"Neeks, hey, despierta" Lentamente, los ojos del italiano se abrieron. "Bee no ha bajado todavía"

Nico miró hacia el reloj y bostezó. "Probablemente todavía está dormida"

"¿En el día de Navidad?" Will cuestionó dudoso. "Navidad es esa época del año en que todos los niños despiertan mucho antes de que salga el sol"

"Tal vez simplemente está cansada" Los ojos de Nico se volvieron a cerrar y se acercó más hacia el rubio, colocando la cabeza sobre su pecho. "Vamos, disfruta las horas extra para descansar"

De todas formas, Will no podía dejar atrás esa sensación de incertidumbre. Acomodó mejor su cabeza sobre la almohada y rodeó al castaño con uno de sus brazos, sintiendo el pecho de este bajar y subir. Se introdujo en una especie de sueño hasta que despertó de nuevo. Algo estaba mal. El reloj marcaba las _9:10 am._

Incluso si no era Navidad, Bee era un pájaro madrugador como el rubio, su hora de dormir nunca se extendía hasta más de las ocho. "Nico," Llamó, y recibió un gruñido en respuesta. Will rodó los ojos y siguió sacudiendo el hombro de su esposo. "Todavía no ha despertado, vamos" Nico volvió a soltar un gruñido al mismo tiempo que el rubio salía de la cama.

Will dejó el cuarto y escuchó los pasos de Nico sonar atrás suyo. La puerta del cuarto de Bianca seguía cerrada.

El rubio alzó una ceja y miró al castaño con un expresión de _te lo dije_ , mientras que éste simplemente rodó los ojos. "¿Bee? Despierta cariño, es Navidad, ¿no quieres abrir los regalos que trajo Santa?"

"¡No quiero _nada_ de Santa! ¡Lo odio!" Bianca gritó en respuesta de inmediato; su voz se quebró a decir lo último y pequeños sollozos se escuchaban en el interior. Nico y Will se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta totalmente sorprendidos.

" _M_ _ia piccola_ , ¿qué sucede?" El italiano trató de abrir la puerta pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba puesto el seguro. "Bianca abre la puerta"

"¡No quiero verte! Te vas a ir..." Las cejas de Nico se juntaron en confusión y abrió la boca una y otra vez tratando de articular cualquier palabra. El rubio alzó una mano y el italiano asintió, dejando que él se encargara. Will presionó su oreja sobre la puerta.

"Bee, ¿por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué le dices esas cosas a _Papà?"_ A través de la puerta, Will oyó un movimiento de mantas y supo que Bianca se estaba cubriendo la cabeza tratando de ignorar su voz. El rubio ladeó la cabeza; ella siempre hacía eso cuando estaba enferma o enfadada. "Bee, cariño, por favor abre la puerta"

Unos largos segundos pasaron hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. Bianca chocó contra las piernas de Will y lo abrazó con mucha fuerza, temblando debido a los sollozos y con una expresión miserable en su rostro.

"Cariño, ¿qué sucede?" Nico preguntó agachándose hasta el nivel de la pequeña.

De repente, Bianca se lanzó hacia los brazos del italiano y empezó a llorar aún más, sus pequeños puños agarrando la camiseta de su padre. Los ojos oscuros de Nico miraron a su esposo pero el rubio estaba igual de confundido y preocupado que él. "¿Me odias, _Papà_?" Ella susurró, sus ojos acuosos y rojos mirando con intensidad hacia el italiano. "¿Odias a papi?"

Nico estaba sin palabras. "Cariño, no, qué, ¿de dónde sacaste esa idea?"

Bianca no contestó a la pregunta y siguió con su discurso. "¿Es porque él es Santa y papi es Will? ¿O porque Santa vive en el polo Norte y nuestra casa es pequeña y aburrida?" Un sollozo escapó de su garganta. "¿O porque Santa tiene a Rodolfo?" Su abrazo se intensificó aún más. "¡No te vayas, por favor, por favor!"

"Bee, ¿de qué estás hablando?" Will preguntó.

"Vi a _Papà_ y a Santa juntos _"_ Nico y Will compartieron una mirada. Bee parecía querer decir cualquier cosa menos lo que dijo a continuación. "Besándose" ella murmuró entre dientes, y el rubio sintió su cara enrojecer. El italiano dejó salir una risa nerviosa y Bianca lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡No es gracioso!"

Nico negó con la cabeza y tomó las manos de su hija. "Bee no es lo que crees"

" _Nico_ " Will siseó.

El italiano lo miró y alzó una ceja. "Creo que es hora de decirle" El rubio arrugó los labios. No estaba emocionado con la idea. Bee todavía era una niña, y una parte importante de ellos era creer en Santa, el hada madrina, el conejo de Pascua; además, verla crecer rápido no era algo que anhelaba. "A menos que quieras que siga creyendo que su _Papà_ engañó a su padre con Santa"

"¿Decirme qué?" Bianca preguntó, arrugando las cejas. Nico abrió la boca para hablar, pero Will lo hizo mucho antes que él. "¡Yo soy el verdadero Santa!" El rubio exclamó, y el italiano lo miró perplejo.

Bee ladeó la cabeza. "Pero Santa es gordo y tiene barba. Tú eres flaco y no tienes barba"

El oji-azul mordió su lengua. Bianca era extremadamente inteligente. Pero él también podía serlo. "Sí, pero eso es sólo un disfraz para que no sepan quién soy" Will se agachó hasta estar al mismo nivel y le sonrió – tenía un As bajo la manga. "Si le digo a todos quién soy, no tendría tiempo para pasar aquí y hacer galletas contigo, ¿verdad?"

Bee asintió. "Pero, ¿y los otros niños? ¿Cómo reciben los regalos?"

"Le pido ayuda a los duendes hasta que yo llegue. ¿Los duendes de Santa, recuerdas?"

"Mmhh...¿y cómo llegas al Polo Norte?" Nico alzó una ceja esperando a ver como se salvaba de esa. "¿Recuerdas cuándo fuimos al cine a ver _El origen de los Guardianes_?" Will preguntó. "¿Recuerdas que Santa tenía una bola de nieve que lo llevaba a todas partes?"

Los ojos de Bianca brillaron y asintió emocionada. "¿Es real?" murmuró perpleja, y luego exclamó, "¡Mi papi es Santa!" Nico soltó un resoplido, negando con la cabeza. El italiano se levantó del suelo y sacudió sus pantalones de dormir, para luego tomar a Bee entre sus brazos. "¿Conoces a _Bunnymund_? Oh, oh, ¿y al Hada de los dientes? ¿Y al Hombre de Arena? ¿Pitch existe de verdad?" ella preguntó casi sin respirar.

Will sonrió. "Todo ellos son reales, excepto Pitch; si no crees en él no aparecerá, ¿verdad?" El rubio revolvió el cabello de su hija y ella asintió. "Creo es hora de ir a desayunar-" Bianca jaló la manga de su camiseta. "¿Y a Jack?" preguntó. El oji-azul soltó una risa al ver cuan grande los ojos miel de Bee se veían. Y cuando Will asintió, un chillido escapó de los labios de la niña.

" _Papà"_ Bianca miró a Nico y sacudió su hombro. "¡Jack Frost!-" exclamó sonando muy emocionada. Luego, dijo: "¡Quiero conocerlo! ¿puedo?"

Will miró al italiano, y a este no le agradó para _nada_ la sonrisa en su rostro. "Sí, cariño, creo que podrías conocerlo pronto"

* * *

 **N/A:** Bee está inspirada en mi hermano. Él es muy perspicaz, pero todavía es un niño – anoche estaba revisando mi Facebook y me crucé con un vídeo en directo del recorrido del trineo de Santa; si hubieran visto la reacción de mi hermano...tan adorable. Adoro El origen de los Guardianes y a Jack Frost – y no, no me importa que sea una película para niños. ¿Todos tenemos una niño en el interior, ¿verdad?

De vuelta en el CHB en el siguiente capítulo...


	13. Chapter 13

**N/A:** Este capítulo, no lo sé, siempre pensé que el tío Rick debería haber escrito algo así - ¿cuál es su obsesión con dejar momentos cruciales sin escribir? Como sea, es un pre-slash, más o menos triste, más o menos feliz. Yep.

 **Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan, dueño de todo lo relacionado con Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **Capítulo trece**

* * *

Las palabras son poderosas.

Las palabras son inocentes, neutrales, precisas, la representación de una situación, una forma concreta de saber el significado de algo; una demostración de lo que vemos, oímos, _sentimos_ ; el retrato de lo que _somos_.

Eso era lo que más asustaba a Nico.

Solo eran dos palabras, una de ellas eran tan solo un verbo y la otra...un sustantivo. De todas formas, estaba _aterrado._

Era simple pensarlo en su cabeza, acostumbrarse, aceptar la idea de que encontraba a los chicos atractivos en vez de a las chicas. Estaba _bien_ , Will le había dicho, _normal,_ la atracción física y el amor no son blanco y negro, y mucho menos para un semidiós. El rubio le había asegurado que era más que probable que el dios del Inframundo haya tenido conquistas tanto masculinas como femeninas, al igual que el resto de los dioses; excepto, Hestia, obviamente, y tal vez Afrodita.

El hijo de Hades no podía ni siquiera pensar en tocar el tema con su padre. Demonios, no quería ni pensar en la opinión de su padre; el italiano sabía que el dios de la muerte esperaba mucho de él.

Decirlo era totalmente diferente.

El sudor se acumulaba en las palmas de sus manos. Dedos rozando una y otra vez contra la tela de su pantalón, tanto así, que estaba seguro que la quemazón podría llegarle a borrar las huellas dactilares. _Respira._ Y él realmente trata, dioses, sí que lo hace, pero el constante golpeteo de los latidos del corazón contra su pecho es sofocante; y para su mala suerte, es todo lo que sus oídos parecen captar. _Pum,_ _pum,_ _pum, pum…_

Su garganta se siente seca, al igual que sus labios, y abre la boca una y otra vez como un pez fuera del agua, pero _esas_ dos palabras no salen; su lengua se niega a moverse – _maldita traidora._

"No estás listo para decirlo todavía, ¿no?"

La voz de Will es sorprendente mente suave, casi como un susurro. Una pequeña sonrisa adorna la comisura de sus labios, como un pequeño rayo de sol entrando por la ventana, tranquilizador y cálido, llenando el pecho del italiano con un calor que no sabía que le faltaba, pero que fue bien recibido de todas formas. _Pero_ sus ojos _,_ eso era lo mejor. No era solo el color, un azul claro y brillante como el cielo, sino más bien las emociones que transmitían.

Toda su vida, Nico ha estado rodeado de miradas. La sorpresa en los ojos de Percy al descubrir que era un hijo de los Tres Grandes; la _última_ mirada de Bianca cuando lo contactó, sus ojos café igual de cálidos y comprensivos que al estar viva; las miradas de los campistas perforando su espalda, mientras susurran acerca del chico de ropa negra y actitud solitaria que habita en la cabaña número trece.

Will era diferente, en todo sentido. Porque cuando miraba directo a los ojos del rubio, no había sorpresa, indiferencia, o lástima – detestaba totalmente la última. En cambio, gritaban bienvenida, algo que no había sido ofrecido al hijo de Hades en tanto tiempo. Una _genuina_ bienvenida.

"Está bien, Chico Muerte, algún día lo harás..confía en mí"

 _Bien._

Algún día.

 _Confiar_

Nico asintió sin decir palabra.

* * *

El hijo de Hades ha estado evitando esa plática por tanto tiempo, que dejó esa sensación en el olvido. Pero cuando ve a _Annabeth Chase_ caminando hacia él con un libro entre los brazos, el viento revoloteando entre sus rizos dorados, siente la necesidad de viajar entre las sombras y encerrarse en su cabaña – un paso en retroceso en su intento de ser sociable.

No lo hace. Porque de alguna forma, entre ambos hay una confrontación pendiente. " _Eres lindo...pero no eres tipo"_ el italiano dejó caer la bomba enfrente de Percy y Annabeth sin siquiera esperar un comentario, y los ojos de la rubia brillaron con algo que Nico no pudo identificar, y giró sobre sus talones de todas formas, alejándose, ignorando la sensación de ser seguido por un par de ojos que estaba seguro que no eran verde mar.

No había forma de evadir una plática con la arquitecta oficial del Olimpo. Los hijos de Atenea eran calculadores y listos, con una simple mirada de esos ojos grises pueden resolver a su enemigo; ver sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes, crear una estrategia para vencerlos en batalla en cuestión de segundos.

Pero esto no era una guerra.

Nico Di Angelo había superado a Percy Jackson.

Annabeth Chase llevaba saliendo con el hijo de Poseidón por mucho tiempo.

"Hey, eh, Nico, ¿puedo sentarme?"

"Sí, lo que sea" El italiano murmuró en respuesta.

Annabeth se acomodó a su gusto, y posó el libro sobre sus piernas. La mirada del rey de los fantasmas estaba enfocada hacia el frente, pero por mera curiosidad miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia el libro – era pequeño, de pasta verde, con letras manuscritas escritas en dorado que brillaban, haciendo que la dislexia de Nico le impida leerlo.

"Entonces….¿cómo estás?"

Nico arrugó el entrecejo. "Estoy bien,...gracias por preguntar"

Annabeth pareció entender su sorpresa, sus ojos grises tornándose levemente nublosos. Mordió su labio, y luego sonrió levemente. "Te ves..mejor. Will está haciendo un excelente trabajo, ya sabes, cuidando de ti"

Nico sentía emociones contradictorias acerca de ese comentario. Levemente feliz, porque sabía que al rubio le encantaba oír sobre el gran trabajo que había hecho durante los tres días que obligo al italiano a quedarse en la enfermería. Levemente irritado, porque implicaba que él no se había cuidado correctamente en el pasado, como si fuera un-

"No soy un bebé"

La rubia no saltó ante la frialdad de su tono. "Lo sé," dijo con voz suave. "pero de vez en cuando necesitamos ayuda. Está _bien_ aceptar ayuda de otros" _Bien,_ Nico ha escuchado tanto esa palabra últimamente.

La hija de Atenea se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, y posó una mano sobre el hombro del italiano.

El castaño se sentía incómodo. No le gustaba ser tocado, sobre todo por la frialdad de su piel, pero más que nada, no estaba acostumbrado a ninguno gesto amistoso y...reconfortarte por parte de Annabeth Chase.

Como siempre, la rubia entendió el mensaje; alejó su mano.

"Quería decirte que todos estamos aquí para ti. Will, Piper, Jason, _Hazel_ -" El italiano sintió culpabilidad al escuchar el nombre de su hermana. No sabía nada de ella desde hace semanas, y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de contactarla por un mensaje Iris. Qué _bien_ llevaba a cabo su papel de hermano. "Frank, Percy y yo, si incluso eso llegara a sorprenderte"

"Lo sé" Nico respondió mecánicamente.

Annabeth asintió, arrugando los labios en una línea delgada; no era la respuesta que ella esperaba. Sus ojos grises se enfocaron hacia el horizonte naranja, hasta que después de unos segundos rompió de nuevo el silencio. "...Sabes, aceptarte a ti mismo es un buen comienzo"

Era una simple frase, pero el rey de los fantasmas sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación.

"No quiero hablar de ello"

"Nico-"

"No, ¿está bien?" El hijo de Hades soltó un gruñido bastante alto, y la rubia se tensó como un cable por unos segundos. "Tú simplemente no lo _entiendes_ " Era una forma cordial de decir la verdad - ¿qué sabía ella? Ni siquiera debería _tratar_ de hablar de ello. Para los ojos de los demás, Annabeth Chase era perfecta en todo sentido. Y él.. el enojo era real y palpable en su cuerpo.

Algo cercano al dolor brilló en los ojos de la rubia, pero el italiano decidió ignorarlo.

"Lo sé" Annabeth susurró, juntando sus manos sobre su regazo, mientras fruncía el ceño. Estaba claramente frustrada; tal vez, porque era la primera vez que no entendía algo y lo manifestaba en voz alta. O tal vez, porque simplemente no entendía al hijo del dios del Inframundo. "Nunca lo haré" Ella continúo, alzando su voz conforme hablaba, y giró su mirada hacia el castaño; sus ojos grises lucían tan decididos. "Y no estoy tratando de hacerlo, pero quiero ayudarte, para que entiendas que no hay nada de malo en ello, que no hay nada de malo en _ti_ "

Nico tomó aire, tratando de calmarse, pero sus manos empezaron a sudar. Era una señal, una señal de debilidad - estaba bastante seguro que sus barreras caerían en cualquier momento, con facilidad. Sucedió. " _Lo sé,_ Annabeth, ¿está bien? _L_ _o sé._ Realmente trato, pero, pero..." Y para su sorpresa, dejó que la última pared cayera, sacando a la luz su mayor preocupación. Aun así, no pudo mirarla a los ojos cuando lo hizo, la sensación de estar completamente expuesto era aterrador. "En la época que yo solía vivir no era...normal. Mi madre-"

"Eso es el pasado" La rubia lo cortó. "Estás aquí ahora, y...eres.. estoy segura de que eres todo lo que ella quiso que seas" La suavidad en su voz era perceptible. Pasó una de sus manos por su caballo y la dejó en el aire unos segundos, como si quisiera posarla en el hombro del italiano de nuevo, pero se abstuvo. "Mira, no te estoy diciendo que todo es perfecto en la actualidad, siempre hay gente que te juzgará, pero la sociedad está...cambiando, para bien" Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "¿Y qué es _normal_ de todas formas? Es solo otra estúpida palabra. El amor es todo menos normal"

Solo otra _...estúpida palabra._ Una hija de _Atenea_ acababa de decir eso.

Los dedos de la rubia se envolvieron en el libro y se lo ofreció al italiano. "Toma. Es un regalo de parte mía y de Percy" Nico la miró por unos segundos anonadado, hasta que sus manos se envolvieron en el presente. "Él quería regalarte una camiseta de Led Zeppelin, pero pensé que algo no predecible sería apropiado" agregó.

El italiano asintió levemente – no era exactamente el tipo lector. De hecho, no recordaba haber leído un libro o enciclopedia en su vida. Pero existía la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho antes de la estadía en el Lotus Hotel Casino, pero decidió dejarlo en ninguno, no le gustaba pensar en lo que pasó antes del Lotus, porque le frustraba no recordar absolutamente _nada_.

Annabeth abrió la tapa del libro por él. "Hay una inscripción en la segunda página...espero que te guste"

 _Trabajas tan duro para arreglarte, pero quizás lo que necesitas no es otra táctica, otro libro, otro experto, otro plan de cinco pasos. Tal vez, no necesitas ser arreglado._ _Tal vez, lo que realmente te está reteniendo es la idea de que necesitas hacerlo. Tal vez solo tengas que darte cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, y compartirlo con el mundo_

El castaño abrió su boca una y otra vez, su lengua decidiendo si moverse o no.

 _N_ _o esta vez_.

"Annabeth-"

La rubia ya estaba de pie, alejándose de él cuando la llamó. Paró de caminar y volvió a encararlo. Ladeó su cabeza preguntando en silencio, sus ojos grises brillando con ese algo no reconocible que notó cuando sucedió la confesión ante Percy y ella – el gris no lucía calculador, con cierto brillo determinado. O aterrador, la intensidad del color más prominente. Más bien, era...suave, acogedor. Una _bienvenida._

Las palabras de la hija de Atenea eran más que reales. Will no era el único dispuesto a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos.

"¿Sí?"

"Gracias" No era un susurro, Nico se aseguró de decirlo en voz alta.

Los ojos de Annabeth se iluminaron en alegría.

* * *

Hay un espejo en la cabaña de Hades, incluso si el único ocupante no lo usa muy a menudo.

A veces, cuando se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido y va a llegar tarde al desayuno, o a su chequeo en la enfermería, mira su reflejo rápidamente. Ve lo mismo todos los días - el mismo cabello rizado y castaño, ojos oscuros, camisetas de bandas y pantalones negros; la única cosa que ha cambiado ligeramente es su piel, la palidez del oliva estaba desapareciendo.

Esta mañana en particular se tomó el tiempo de escudriñarse con la mirada.

Todavía no cambiaba su atuendo, por lo que sus pijamas arrugadas y su cabello desordenado le daban un aspecto somnoliento, pero estaba más despierto que nunca. Probablemente eran tan solo las ocho de la mañana, pero la costumbre de pájaro madrugador de Will se le había pegado. Mejor dicho, se la habían pegado. El rubio insistía en trotar junto con él por las mañanas. Deportes, Nico no era ni relativamente bueno, y Will siempre reía, por lo que al italiano no le importaba.

Para el espejo, él siempre era la misma persona.

Seguiría siendo la misma persona incluso si alguna vez decidiera cambiar su peinado.

Seguiría siendo la misma persona incluso si alguna vez decidiera usar un nuevo estilo de ropa

Seguiría siendo la misma persona incluso si alguna vez decidiera decir _esas_ dos palabras en voz alta.

.

.

Sus ojos oscuros se encontraron con su reflejo. "...Soy...gay"

.

.

Seguía siendo el Nico Di Angelo de siempre.

* * *

Ya estaba vestido apropiadamente cuando el hijo de Apolo llegó a tocar su puerta. El mismo color de siempre, negro, excepto que en su camiseta de _The Ramones_ se apreciaba un poco de rojo y azul en las letras; sus pantalones usuales y su chaqueta de aviador completamente su atuendo. Era una mañana soleada en el Campamento Mestizo, los rayos del sol entrando por la pequeña ventana de la cabaña; tal vez, cargar un poco de color no haría daño alguno.

La sonrisa de Will lo recibió apenas abrió la puerta. "¿Despierto, Chico Muerte, a qué se debe este milagro?"

Normalmente, Nico hubiera soltado un resoplido, murmurando sobre cómo alguien podría despertarse a esa hora, _son las ocho de la mañana, por Hades,_ pero solo sonrió en respuesta. El rubio alzó una ceja. "Estás...feliz"

La sorpresa en la voz del oji-azul hizo que soltara algo entre un resoplido y una risa – no se sentía molesto en absoluto, él sabía que no era precisamente la persona más amigable. El hijo de Hades ladeó la cabeza. "Lo dije"

Las pestañeas doradas del chico parpadearon levemente, hasta que por fin entendió. Era un simple frase, pero cargaba mucho significado. Tantas emociones se reflejaban en el hijo de Apolo; alegría en su boca, _orgullo_ en sus ojos. Y de todas formas, no estaba seguro de qué acción tomar para expresarlas. Decidió hacer lo simple. Posó ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico y miró directamente hacia sus ojos - eran tan oscuros, tan difíciles de descifrar, y de todas formas Will se dio la tarea de comprender el misterio que era el italiano.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti, Nico"

Esta vez, el castaño soltó un resoplido. "Solace, estás orgulloso incluso cuando aparezco a desayunar"

El capitán de la cabaña siete soltó una risa. El rey de los fantasmas raramente bromeaba; esta vez, tal vez lo estaba haciendo para desviar su atención de las lágrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos; raramente lloraba. De hecho, el rubio nunca lo había visto llorar, pero aquí, cuando parecía estar apunto de hacerlo, no dolía en absoluto, en vez de eso, era aliviador - todas esas emociones aglomeradas en el interior del chico no eran nada buenas para él.

"Will," El rubio notó que ni siquiera miró ligeramente hacia alrededor, suspicaz, chequeando que ninguno de los campistas estuviera escuchando su conversación. Pero si abrió la boca una y otra vez, hasta que _por fin_ lo dijo, sin ningún signo de miedo o duda en su voz. "soy gay"

El rubio apretó ligeramente los hombros del castaño. "¿ _Y_?"

"Y no hay nada de malo en ello. Nada en absoluto"

El hijo de Apolo soltó un sonido de alegría, el azul cielo de sus ojos brillando intensamente, y se lanzó hacia él, envolviéndolo entre sus brazos. Nico se permitió ser abrazado – una sensación extraña, sentir el calor del rubio irradiar contra su cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo agradable.

* * *

Will Solace era tan solo una de las tantas personas de su mundo, pero por ahora, era un bueno comienzo.

* * *

 **N/A:** Estaba tan indecisa con este capítulo, sobre todo porque yo _no entiendo_ como es pasar por esa situación - tener que admitir ante tu familia y la sociedad que tu sexualidad no es la "normal" que todos esperaban. No lo entiendo, y nunca lo haré, pero espero haber escrito algo relativamente aceptable. Si en algún momento insulté o escribí algo que sonó mal para alguno de los lectores, me disculpo desde lo más profundo de mi corazón.

La plática con Annabeth. Yo esperaba por un momento así en los libros. Es raro, lo sé, pero los puedo imaginar como amigos...tal vez no cercanos, pero si conviviendo sanamente, y como toda amistad normal, discutiendo a cada rato.

Saludos desde una ciudad fría y lluviosa (…el clima está como loco)


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A:** Gracias a un horrible e inesperado bloqueo me demoré en escribir este capítulo. Como sea, recordé que una vez alguien pidió un _Hades dando su opinión sobre el Solangelo_ , y las ideas fluyeron de nuevo – quién quiera que seas; gracias, gracias, gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Rick Riordan, dueño de todo lo que reconozcan. Yo solo me divierto un poco.

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce**

* * *

Hades nunca sabe que pensar

Es una cosa típica del dios del Inframundo, Deméter siempre dice, pero no es verdad. Ya ni siquiera está seguro de que es cierto o no. Su familia no cree en él. No tiene a nadie más excepto a sí mismo.

Está feliz con eso.

Hasta que Nico y Bianca entraron en su vida.

Maria Di Angelo era una mujer increíble. Hermosa, con tez oliva y cabello oscuro, ojos suaves y conocedores que siempre miraban al dios del Inframundo. Esa era una de las cosas que amaba de ella, la forma en como lo miraba; no lo hacía con los ojos de sus hermanos, la indiferencia y desconfianza reflejándose en ellos. Maria lo miraba a _él,_ miraba todas las cosas buenas que para el dios eran inexistentes, pero que para ella eran más que obvias – lealtad, un gran corazón.

Era difícil creer que tenía esas cosas.

Visitó a los niños, incluso sabiendo que Zeus estaría furioso. Él siempre ha sido, desde que los salvó- _sacó_ \- del estómago de Padre. No le agrada pensar que le debe algo. Y sin duda alguna no le importa lo que piense.

Bianca ya es una niña. Nico es un simple bebé. Ambos están dormidos, y se ven tan inocentes.

Nico abre los ojos y, _oh_ , él sacó sus ojos, oscuros como el alquitrán. Hades hizo una mueca esperando el llanto llenar la habitación, pero a cambio recibió una pequeña sonrisa y una mano moviéndose ligeramente en saludo, como si ya lo conociera.

Esos ojos, inocentes y llenos de confianza.

 _Y de amor._

No se permite seguir mirando

* * *

Las cosas buenas nunca duran lo suficiente para el dios del Inframundo

.

.

.

" _Certamente. Vamos a estar juntos. Zeus es un imbecile"_

Y luego, ella se había ido. Solo era un cuerpo inerte entre sus brazos, la suavidad de cabello y piel chocando contra la palma de sus manos, el olor a vainilla más fuerte que nunca – casi pareciendo que estuviera viva.

Una nueva alma había arribado al reino de los muertos.

.

.

.

Y _está bien_ , él clama, pero la realidad es diferente. Ya está acostumbrado a esperar lo peor.

* * *

El _dolor_ es real.

El salón del trono oscurece conforme pasan los segundos, las sombras revoloteando y formando un gran agujero en una de las esquinas, casi como si estuviera a punto de tragarse el lugar entero.

Y el _enojo_ , cuán bien conoce esa sensación - tantos niveles. Ser ignorado en la reuniones del consejo, no tener un trono propio en el Monte Olimpo. Ser considerado instantáneamente como un traidor, ser acusado de ladrón sin siquiera tener pruebas.

La muerte de Maria Di Angelo a manos de Zeus. _Venganza_.

La mano de Perséfone está sobre la suya, sus dedos suaves y bronceados acariciando sus nudillos. La cara de la diosa de la primavera está en blanco, mirando hacia el frente como si no se atreviera a constatar la muestra de afecto que estaba causando.

Ella no lo entiende. La muerte de Bianca no era ni de la más mínima importancia para el resto de los dioses.

Ella no es como él, un marginado; ella no es la sangre en un campo de rosas.

* * *

La presencia de Nico en el Inframundo es extraña, desconocida, casi un intruso. La mayoría del tiempo los fantasmas del palacio son su única compañía; ellos son fáciles de leer, pero con Nico, _con su hijo_ no basta una simple mirada. Los padres deben saber todo acerca de sus hijos, incluso preguntar si necesitan averiguar algo - _qué siente justo ahora, qué necesita, por qué de todos los lugares para esconderse acabó escogiendo el Inframundo._

Hades no sabe nada en absoluto.

"A veces desearía que tu hermana estuviera viva. Ella hubiera sido un gran héroe"

Pero habla de todas formas, y por supuesto, no mide el efecto de sus palabras hasta que los ojos oscuros de Nico caen sobre él, la silla del comedor chirriando contra el suelo de mármol, y luego, el fuerte golpe al cerrarse la puerta del palacio.

* * *

La guerra contra Cronos es como el leve susurro de las hojas de los árboles en los campos de Asfódelos; está ahí, sucede, pero le afecta en lo más mínimo. El Titan del Tiempo tenía la mirada puesto sobre el Monte Olimpo, el hogar de los dioses. Hogar, Hades ni siquiera puede pensar en ese lugar como uno. Por lo que está bien, no importa, su dominio está a salvo - y tal vez hasta los números crecerían, todas esas almas de semidioses tontos y valientes cruzarían el río Estigio a bordo de la barca de Caronte para ser juzgados en el Inframundo.

"Piensa en ello como una reivindicación"

Hades evalúa con la mirada al pálido semidiós parado en frente suyo, buscando por alguna señal de duda, pero no encuentra nada. El italiano nunca había pedido nada en el pasado, y aquí estaba él, implorando que suba a la superficie y que participe en una batalla liderada por _Percy Jackson_ , el hijo de Poseidón que prometió cuidar a su hermana – _a su hija._

No le agradaba para _nada_ la idea.

Pero pensar en Nico regresando sólo para luchar al lado de esos semidioses no es…..placentero.

"Lo haré" Su voz resuena por todo el salón. "Espero que sepas lo que haces"

* * *

Es inesperado, como las cosas cambian.

Prometieron construir una cabaña para sus hijos en el Campamento Mestizo

Para el dios de los cielos sigue siendo el mismo, cruel, frío, y nada confiable, pero al ver el azul de sus ojos relampaguear cuando le agradecieron por haber participado en la batalla, hace que Hades se de cuenta de que Nico tenía razón. Reivindicación, algo que ni el mismísimo Zeus esperaba que hiciera, pero que al final le daba cierta ventaja – y una buena sonrisa, no había sonreído en eones.

Siente que debe decir algo. Fue la idea del chico, después de todo

"….Buen trabajo, Nico"

Era extraño decirlo, no en una mala manera, por supuesto. Y era aún más extraño ese sentimiento que le recorría el pecho, viendo a su hijo parado en medio del salón de tronos, recordando la fiereza con la que luchó arriba en la ciudad de Manhattan por defender un lugar al que ni siquiera consideraba hogar - y proteger a los semidioses de dicho lugar.

En muchas formas, el italiano era más Hades que Maria – su defecto fatídico, su personalidad, sus ojos

Pero Nico también era valiente, y leal, y portador de un gran corazón. Tal vez, su amada tuvo la razón todo este tiempo.

"Gracias,… _Padre_ "

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba así.

* * *

"¿Por qué estás compartiendo ésta información... _conmigo_?"

Campamento Júpiter, un lugar lleno de los hijos de la contraparte romana de los dioses.

Era una locura. Pero dudaba que su padre estuviera mintiendo, él no era ese tipo de dios. Sus ojos negros lo miraban detenidamente, como si quisiera descifrar los pensamientos y emociones que pasaban por su cabeza. Curiosidad era la más predominante. El dios del Inframundo no compartía secretos con nadie - excepto con su esposa, pero más por la obligación del matrimonio que por voluntad propia.

"Porque eres mi hijo, Nico, ¿acaso esa no es una razón suficiente?"

* * *

"...Te vez más saludable, Nico"

"Sí, gracias, Padre"

Hades alzó una ceja, pero no dijo nada más. Esperaba que Nico se lo dijera por su cuenta, pero el castaño no parecía dispuesto a hablar sobre el tema – o ni siquiera parecía sospechar que su padre estaba enterado del tema.

Padre e hijo se encontraban en el comedor del palacio, disfrutando de un almuerzo en familia.

No era una tradición regular. Hades era un dios muy ocupado. Nico tenía obligaciones en el Campamento Mestizo. Pero se reunían cuando les era posible, y ésta vez, no contaban con la grata presencia de Perséfone, algo que obviamente no molestaba al hijo de Hades; tenía una relación bastante complicada con la diosa de la primavera. El dios del Inframundo estaba agradecido; las constantes peleas y quejas sobre ser transformado en un diente de león le daban dolores de cabeza – no literalmente, por supuesto. Los dioses no sufren de dolores mortales.

La mente del italiano estaba en otro lado. Sus ojos oscuros vieron la comida del plato, una ensalada, y una pequeña sonrisa creció en sus labios. Un brillo particular y soñador apareció en su mirada; Hades solo lo pudo relacionar con... _estar enamorado_

Afrodita tenía razón.

"Tengo noticias importante" la diosa anunció tres días atrás en una visita inesperada – ella siempre había evitado el palacio por ser muy oscuro y no tener sentido de decoración. "¡Tu hijo finalmente es feliz!" Hades no entendió por qué la felicidad de Nico le importaba tanto, hasta que agregó, "está saliendo con alguien, ¿no es grandioso? Con un chico maravilloso..."

Will Solace.

La idea de que Nico saliera con un chico no le molestaba en absoluto. Él _era_ un _dios,_ en el pasado había tenido conquistas tanto femeninas como masculinas.

Pero un hijo de…..Apolo.

"¿Asumo qué no fue sólo tu trabajo?" Hades preguntó con astucia. Tal vez, si presionaba ligeramente conseguiría una respuesta.

"Pasé tres días en la enfermería" El italiano contestó. "Varios hijos de Apolo cuidaron de mí"

"Oh, ya veo, ¿y quién recomendó esos tres días? Tal vez debería mostrarle mi gratitud de alguna forma. Después de todo, tuvo la idea que ayudó a que la salud de mi hijo mejorara" Hades miró hacia el plato de Nico; estaba a punto de terminarse el contenido. "Incluso hace que ingieres mayor cantidad de alimentos, lo cuál, si recuerdo bien, nunca logré hacer"

Nico arrugó el entrecejo. "Padre, sabes algo, ¿no?"

Hades ladeó la cabeza. No tenía sentido seguir con el juego.

"Afrodita vino a verme" El italiano apretó el agarre sobre los cubiertos, tenso, como si no le agradara escuchar el nombre de la diosa – o tal vez lo que ese nombre le recordaba; a Croacia y a su hijo, Cupido. "Dijo...algunas cosas interesantes"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"Acerca de ti siendo feliz..." Hades tomó un sorbo de vino, sus ojos oscuros brillando detrás de la copa. Y luego agregó, "saliendo con Will Solace"

El hijo de Hades se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pestañeando una y otra vez, hasta que su rostro oliva palideció notoriamente, y un montón de insultos en italiano brotaron de su boca.

" _Nico_ ," Hades gruñó. "lenguaje"

"...Será mejor que yo-"

" _Siéntate_ " El castaño soltó un gruñido, pero igualmente obedeció. "Cualquier cosa que pase por tu cabeza en este momento, olvídate de ello. No...voy a decir nada malo" Su voz sonaba extrañamente suave, Hades notó, por lo que aclaró la garganta – ese tono no era aceptable para el dios del Inframundo. No se estaba volviendo sentimental, como Perséfone solía bromear, simplemente bajaba un poco sus barreras. "Pero sí tengo una pregunta"

"Está bien"

"¿Por qué un hijo de Apolo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

Hades alzó una ceja al ver la postura de defensiva de Nico. "Lo que quise decir, antes de que me interrumpieras" El italiano bajó la mirada hacia la mesa, avergonzado. Una leve sonrojo estaba esparciéndose por sus mejillas, pero el dios decidió pensar que era un truco de la luz. "es que ellos son...demasiado brillantes"

Nico soltó un sonido, una mezcla entre resoplido y risa.

Los labios de Hades temblaron ligeramente.

"¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa, enserio?" El italiano preguntó unos segundos después.

"Tengo otras preocupaciones en mente, pero no son tan importantes ahora" Hades contestó de vuelta, moviendo la copa de vino suavemente entre sus dedos.

Los ojos oscuros de el rey de los fantasmas lo miraron detenidamente, pero al final desistió, volviendo la atención hacia su almuerzo. "Nico" El dios de las riquezas llamó, y sus ojos lo miraron de nuevo; grandes y brillantes. "Si ese rubio.."

" _Will_ "

"Will-lo-que-sea" Hades sacudió los hombros. "se atreve," Pausó. No era placentero pensar en Nico sufriendo, de nuevo. "ya sabes, le diré a Perséfone que lo transforme en una flor. Necesita algunas nuevas para su jardín"

Nico alzó una ceja, y luego sonrió, la misma sonrisa que le dedicó años atrás cuando lo visitó de bebé.

Algo se esparció por el pecho del dios del Inframundo

"Sí, Padre, lo sé"

* * *

Hades sabe una cosa.

No necesita sentirse sólo de nuevo, su familia puede sanar el vacío de su corazón; un vació que los olímpicos se negaron a sanar.

(Y tal vez, Will Solace podría ser un nuevo miembro, pero primero, necesitaba investigar)

* * *

 **N/A:** Escribí esto al apuro, casi ni lo revisé: si hay algún horror ortográfico, me disculpan. Hades es el mejor padre. Cierro mi caso. Tal vez empatado por Poseidón y Apolo, pero adoro a mi gruñón y frío dios. Como sea, el siguiente es un AU - ya le debo un enredados AU a Rebeca18; veamos si mi cerebro y manos quieren ser cooperativos. Pero también me gustaría preguntar: ¿tienen alguna idea para un AU? Soy toda oídos (si me llega a emocionar, tengan por seguro que la escribo). ¿Por qué siempre ando prometiendo cosas?

Saludos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcan es de Rick Riordan

 **Rating:** T, creo.

 **Género:** Humor/Romance.

 **Situado:** College AU.

 **N/A:** ¿Por qué me demoré tanto? Eh, larga historia – se las contaré después.

* * *

El rubio de ojos azules arrancó la página de su cuaderno con furia. Arrugó la hoja de papel en su mano y formó una bola que fue arrojada hacia el césped, olvidando completamente el letrero de _no arrojar basura_ pegado en la pared de ladrillo – ahí iba otro dibujo fallido. El conserje Bob probablemente soltaría un resoplido al llegar a la sección donde se encontraba, sus ojos castaños mirando acusadores al artista.

Will miró hacia la hoja de papel nueva y alzó su lápiz. Esperó, y esperó, con el lápiz en la mano como un idiota, pero nada pasó. Era como si la parte creativa de su cerebro se hubiera vaciado completamente.

"William Solace" Una voz conocida gruñe, ambas manos posadas sobre las caderas. "¿Por qué demonios no contestas tu teléfono?"

Su melena pelirroja usualmente suelta está sujetada en una cola de cabello. Su ropa luce igual de colorida y artística que todos los días. Ella siempre insiste en agregar un toque suyo a la ropa - una mancha de pintura, un estampado; cualquier locura que pase por la cabeza de Rachel Elizabeth Dare, su mejor amiga.

Se conocieron desde niños. Will y su madre vivían en una pequeña y elegante casa en los suburbios, cuando un camión de mudanza se estacionó en la casa de enfrente. El pequeño rubio y la pequeña pelirroja se hicieron amigos al instante. A veces jugaban por horas en el patio de los Dare. O a veces pasaban el día persiguiendo a los gatos de la señora Hesita, tratando de dibujar a las criaturas escurridizas y perezosas con la ayuda de una libreta y lápices de colores.

Las habilidades para el arte eran excepcionales en ambos. No fue una sorpresa para sus padres saber que asistirían a la misma universidad.

"Lo siento, RED" El rubio ofreció su mejor cara de disculpa. "Olvide que apagué mi teléfono"

Rachel soltó un resoplido. "Podría haber sido la hora de mi muerte y ni siquiera te enterabas"

"¿Si estás muriendo, por qué demonios me llamarías?"

"Porque te quiero, estúpido"

Will rió y le invitó a sentarse cerca suyo con una palmada sobre el concreto. La pelirroja se sentó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio. "Entonces, ¿vas a ayudarme o no?" preguntó enfocando sus ojos verde sobre su amigo.

Era un proyecto secreto de Rachel, bueno, no tan secreto tomando en cuenta que reclutó la ayuda de varios de sus amigos. De hecho, era su primer trabajo oficial como artista. La dueña de una pequeña galería la contrató para hacer pinturas de los tres grandes del Olimpo, Zeus, Poseidón y Hades, después de admirar su trabajo en una feria hecha por la universidad. Afrodita era una bella mujer, y al igual que su esposo, adoraba el detalle y complejidad en las cosas.

Rachel quería entregar lo mejor, y sólo lo mejor.

Era fácil para Will darse cuenta de que estaba nerviosa – y emocionada. Las emociones de la pelirroja tendían a ser inesperadas al igual que sus cambios de humor. El oji-azul ya estaba acostumbrado.

"Te lo confirmé como cinco veces, ¿no?"

Rachel rodó los ojos. "No te lo pregunté _tantas_ veces"

"Eran las tres de la mañana, Rachel"

La pelirroja se sacudió de hombros. "En algún otro lado del planeta eran los ocho" Will soltó un resoplido, negando con la cabeza. Rachel pinchó su costado. "¿Pero si vienes, verdad? No puedes fallarme, William. Porque juro que si no asistes, revelaré todo lo que sé sobre ti"

"¿Me estás chantajeando?" Will le dedicó una mirada. "Por favor, Dare, también sé muchas cosas sobre ti"

"¿Cómo qué?"

"¿Recuerdas esa vez en la fiesta de Navidad cuando-?"

Apenas las palabras trataron de salir de la boca del rubio, la pelirroja apartó la cabeza de su hombro y le dedicó una mirada gélida. "¡No lo digas tan alto!" susurró frenética, viendo como un grupo de universitarios pasaba cerca – era probable que cualquier de ellos hubiera estado en la celebración. Beckendorf tenía la costumbre de invitar a todo el mundo a sus fiestas por insistencia de su novia, Silena.

"Estaba borracha, ¿está bien?"

"Sí, claro"

"Fue tu culpa, William. Debiste haber cuidado de las garras malignas del alcohol"

Will soltó un resoplido. "Lo hice, ¿está bien? Me giré un rato para hablar con Silena y luego te encuentro comiéndote la cara a Octavian y-" El rubio trataba de controlar su risa al mismo tiempo que Rachel lo golpeaba una y otra vez en el brazo. "¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿A qué hora debo estar en el estudio?" preguntó ya con voz normal.

"¡Dijiste que leíste los mensajes!"

El rubio le dio una beso en la mejilla. Rachel soltó un bufido.

La pelirroja se levantó del suelo y sacudió la parte trasera de sus pantalones con ambas manos; luego, le ofreció una a su amigo. El rubio aceptó la mano y se levantó del suelo, no sin antes guardar su cuaderno de dibujo en la mochila y asegurarse de que su teléfono todavía se encontraba en su bolsillo.

"Vamos" Rachel dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca. "Tenemos clases con Atenea y tú sabes muy bien como se comporta cuando alguien llega tarde"

* * *

 _Hades, dios del Inframundo._

 _Ojos oscuros, cabello castaño, piel oliva. El nombre del modelo es Nico Di Angelo._

 _¡No me falles, chico Sol!_

Will rodó los ojos al notar el emoticón de guiño al final del nombre del misterioso modelo.

Era fácil decir cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones de Rachel. La pelirroja tendía a actuar de hada madrina con lo relacionado a su vida amorosa; un movimiento de su varita y le conseguiría un chico súper apuesto para una cita. Era sorprendente la cantidad de personas que Rachel conocía, pero de nuevo, tal vez ayudaba el hecho de que su padre fuera un empresario exitoso y reconocido en la ciudad de Nueva York. Usualmente, cuando RED asistía a una fiesta lujosa por insistencia de su madre, le mandaba fotos de los tipos que se encontraban en el salón junto con un ' _del uno al diez, ¿cuán bueno está?'_

Y sí, era verdad, la última relación de Will fue como hace cuatro meses. Pero eso no significaba que ya estaba listo para salir con alguien de nuevo. Rachel tendía a ignorar esos pensamientos.

"Finalmente llegaste" La pelirroja prácticamente lo abordó en la puerta. "¡Vamos!" Tomó su mano y lo jaló hacia el interior.

El estudio era realmente grande, Will notó sorprendido. Las paredes eran de color blanco hueso, con repisas repletas de una gran variedad de instrumentos artísticos. El suelo estaba cubierto con papel periódico para evitar que la pintura cayera y manchara las baldosas. Encima de todo éste papel habían colocado tres caballetes con sus respectivos lienzos, listos para ser utilizados. Piper y Silena lo saludaron con la mano, sentadas desde un sillón de color rojo. Otros chicos y chicas estaban sentados en unos puff de diversos colores.

Al frente del equipo reclutado por Rachel estaban los tres modelos.

El primero tenía cabello rubio y ojos azul eléctrico, una pequeña cicatriz era visible sobre su labio superior. Portaba un aura clásica, casi imponente. Era obvio que era el elegido para personificar a Zeus.

El segundo parecía estar más emocionado con el proceso que los otros dos. Su cabello negro lucía alborotado. Sus ojos _verde mar_ brillaban conforme admiraba la habitación - lucían tan reales que parecía imposible que fueran lentes de contacto. Él era Poseidón, no había duda en eso.

Y el tercero, Will sintió como el aire se le atoraba en la garganta.

La descripción en el mensaje de Rachel no le hacía justicia. Para nada. Era obvio que el apellido del tipo no estaba solamente relacionado con sus raíces italianas, sino también con su aspecto. Tenía que ser así porque, demonios, Nico Di Angelo _era_ un ángel. Los rizos de su caballera eran de color castaño, y estaban desordenados, como si se hubiera levantado de una siesta a último minuto para después intentar peinarlos con su mano.

O como si se hubiera levantado después de una larga sesión de - _otra cosa_. Will empezó a sonrojarse.

El oliva de su piel era encantador, y los pequeños números tatuados en los nudillos de sus manos contrastaban de manera perfecta. Algo le decía al rubio que no era el único tatuaje que el italiano tenía.

Sus ojos eran tan oscuros, casi negros, hipnotizantes, tanto así que cuando la mirada de Nico se encontró con la suya, se negó a apartarla.

"Hola a todos"

Will salió de su estupor al escuchar la voz de Rachel. La pelirroja estaba en el centro de la habitación con una libreta en sus manos.

"Gracias por venir y ayudarme a crear este maravilloso proyecto. No tienen ni idea de cuán importante es para mí" Miró hacia la libreta. "Como sea, creo que ya todos sabemos cuál es nuestro trabajo, pero para evitar posibles confusiones lo repetiré de nuevo. Jason Grace es nuestro Zeus y, como el dios de Olimpo necesita de mucho más empeño, les asigné ésta tarea a Piper y a Silena"

Algunas persona aplaudieron. Silena y Piper sonrieron.

"Luego tenemos a Poseidón" Rachel continúo mientras miraba al peli-negro; el chico sonrió en saludo. "Su nombre es Percy Jackson. Yo trabajaré con él" La oji-verde cambió a la siguiente página de la libreta y sacudió los hombros, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Pero lo era, Will estaba seguro de ello. Oh, cuánto disfrutaría molestar a Rachel con esto.

"Y por último tenemos a Nico Di Angelo, nuestro Hades. Mi dios favorito, por cierto" La pelirroja comentó. "Es por esto que le asigné la tarea de plasmar al dios a mi mejor amigo, Will Solace"

Todo el mundo se lo quedó mirando, incluyendo _Nico_.

El rubio saludó torpemente con una mano.

La habitación se llenó de risas.

"- quién les aseguró puede parecer lento ahora, pero en realidad es un grandioso artista" Rachel continúo con cierta burla, ganándose una mirada fría por parte del rubio. "Bueno, ¡manos a la obra!"

* * *

 _Alguien que me explique como voy a sobrevivir a esto_

Esa era la mantra que se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Will Solace mientras sentado desde un banquillo, dibujaba con un lápiz carboncillo la figura perfecta de Nico Di Angelo, cuyos ojos oscuros _casi_ lo miraban directamente - era una pena que el lienzo se interpusiera.

Antes de empezar con el trabajo, unos de los chicos del equipo le entregó al italiano una túnica morada y una corona de hojas doradas para asemejar más su aspecto al de el dios del Inframundo. Estaba sentado en una silla – la cuál en la pintura correspondería al trono hecho de calaveras y huesos – con una mano debajo de la barbilla, e intensos ojos negros que brillaban como el alquitrán congelado. Nico tomaba su papel tan enserio que hizo al rubio preguntarse si por casualidad estudiaba Teatro.

"¿Cómo va eso?"

La fricción entre lápiz y lienzo se detuvo enseguida.

Will sacudió un poco la cabeza, cerciorando si de verdad Nico le estaba hablando o si todo era un truco de su subconsciente. Finalmente, sacó la cabeza hacia un lado del caballete, sus ojos azul cielo encontrando la cara del italiano. "Eh, todo bien" contestó, mordiendo su lengua al final – no quería decir nada estúpido. "No esperaba que fueras..." _Cállate. "…._ tan detallado"

Sí, claro. Nada estúpido. A este paso Rachel iba a burlarse de él y no viceversa.

Nico pareció encontrar su respuesta graciosa, las esquinas de su boca formando una ligera curva. "Gracias. Supongo"

"De nada"

Y Will volvió a trabajar.

Era difícil saber cuánto tiempo pasaba en la habitación. El rubio estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo - trazar con delicadezas las líneas, sacar de vez en cuando la cabeza para asegurarse que los rasgos de Nico y el de la pintura concordaran, agregar las sombras necesarias a la figura – que al escuchar la voz del italiano de nuevo casi saltó en su asiento.

"¿Estudias Arte, supongo?"

"¿Cómo adivinaste? _"_ Will esperaba que el castaño pudiera imaginar su sonrisa, para que no tomara a mal el comentario. "Es algo que me apasiona desde niño. ¿Qué hay de ti? Pareces ser alguien que también está inmerso en el mundo del arte"

Nico soltó un resoplido de sorpresa. "¿Enserio?" Se removió un poco en su asiento. "En realidad estudió Leyes"

"Oh" El rubio arrugó las cejas.

"Es algo familiar"

"Oh" Will volvió a repetir como un estúpido, la punta de sus orejas tornándose rojas. "Entonces, no te gusta" dijo más como una afirmación que una pregunta. Era díficil imaginar a Nico como abogado – aunque estaba seguro de que el traje se le vería muy bien.

"No lo sé. Mi familia ha estado en el negocio desde siempre. Creo que _Papà_ espera que haga lo mismo"

"Entiendo" Will asintió desde detrás del caballete, deseando escuchar a Nico soltar más palabras en italiano. "Es difícil verte como abogado. Pensé que eras actor; ya sabes, eres muy bueno personificando a Hades"

El italiano rió ligeramente. El rubio no entendía que era tan gracioso, hasta que el modelo dijo, "lo siento, pero el nombre verdadero de mi padre _es_ Hades. Siempre anda diciendo que debería actuar más como él"

Will sonrió. "Pensé que era el único con abuelos con poco sentido del humor. Mi padre se llama Apolo"

"Eso es incluso peor"

"Ni que lo digas. Nombrado en honor de un dios mujeriego, y actuar de la misma forma en la realidad" Will negó con la cabeza. "Mi madre probablemente todavía maldice a mis abuelos por eso. ¿Los nombres tiene poder, no?" El rubio sacó la cabeza por un lado del caballete. "O al menos eso dicen"

Nico lo miró detenidamente; Will tragó saliva.

Luego le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora. "Sí, eso dicen"

* * *

A Will todavía le sorprendía que Nico Di Angelo hubiera aceptado darle su número de teléfono, tomando en cuenta la excusa patética que inventó - " _para mantenernos en contacto. Ya sabes, si tienes alguna duda sobre la pintura..."_ Las cejas del italiano se habían arrugado ante ese comentario; estaba empezando a sospechar. " _Quiero decir,_ _si coincidimos en tener tiempo libre podemos reunirnos y avanzar el trabajo. A Rachel le encantaría eso"_

La última parte era verdad. A Rachel le encantaría que avanzaran con rapidez. Y, Will quería entregarle la mejor pintura – era su mejor amiga, merecía lo mejor de sus esfuerzos.

Además, a la pelirroja no le importaría que la usara como excusa. Tal vez.

"¿Cómo van con su Zeus?"

Piper, Silena, y Will estaban sentados en una mesa cercana a los grandes ventanales de la cafetería. El lugar estaba lleno, el ruido de las incesantes conversaciones y el teclear de los teléfonos predominaba en el aire. Al igual que el aroma a café, dulce y denso, presente en casi todas las bebidas que ofrecían.

"¿No querrás decir el Zeus de Piper?" Silena bromeó.

La cherokee casi se atora en su malteada, y le dedicó una mirada gélida a ambos. "Jason no es mío" Un suave sonrojó creció en sus mejillas mientras movía la pajilla de su vaso. "Trabajo con él. Tengo que ser profesional" La voz de Piper sonó suave y frustrada al decir eso, como si le decepcionara la dirección que estaban tomando las cosas.

"Esto es diferente" Silena razonó. "Lo conocías desde hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora se encontraron de nuevo. Creo que es el destino"

Piper rodó los ojos. "Destino, sí, claro" Sacudió los hombros y volvió a mover perezosamente la pajilla. "Nos conocimos cuando teníamos quince" explicó mirando hacia Will. "Su madre y mi padre trabajaron en una serie, y un día coincidimos en el set. Hablamos, nos hicimos amigos e intercambiamos números de teléfono" Algo cercano a un chillido de una fanática quiso salir de los labios de Silena. " _Nada_ pasó" agregó mirando hacia la castaña.

"Déjala en paz, Silly" El oji-azul comentó." Deja que la pequeña Piper encuentre su propio camino en el amor"

Silena rió por lo bajo, sus hombros sacudiéndose ligeramente, mientras que los ojos multicolores de Piper parecían tirar dagas.

La sonrisa del rubio no se hizo esperar

* * *

Nico estaba extremadamente callado, Will notó. Más de lo normal.

Leves rayos de sol entraban por una pequeña ventana, haciendo que el cabello castaño oscuro del italiano brillara de manera leve. Era un efecto hermoso, inspirador, haciendo que las ganas del rubio por terminar los pequeños detalles del dibujo, y después empezar a pintar el cuadro, aumentaran aún más.

Dejó el lápiz a un lado.

Se levantó de la silla, encarando al italiano.

"¿Estás bien?"

Nico arrugó las cejas, sorprendido. "Eh, sí, estoy bien. Cansado. Quiero decir, no cansando de esto, o de ti, solo – sí, bien"

Los ojos azul cielo del rubio lo miraron detenidamente. "Podemos tomar un descanso, ¿sabes?" ofreció con amabilidad. Era un día particularmente caluroso, tal vez no era el mejor ambiente para trabajar. "Ir a tomar algo o..."

"No" El italiano interrumpió. "Quiero decir, no es necesario, yo..." Pasó una mano por su cabello, y ladeó la cabeza, mordiendo su labio al final. "Tuve una pelea con mi padre, por lo que dijiste la otra vez"

"Lo siento. Nunca quise hacer que eso pasara"

"Lo sé, Solace. Era algo que tenía que pasar desde hace mucho tiempo. Supongo que simplemente lo adelantaste" Se quedó callado unos segundos y luego agregó, "¿y quién es el buen actor ahora? ¿Tu culpa?" Soltó un resoplido y rodó los ojos, éstos brillando en diversión. "Eres tan melodramático"

Will sonrió.

Y Nico notó que el azul cielo de sus ojos parecía intensificarse aún más

"De todas formas," El rubio carraspeó. "ya terminé el dibujo, solo tengo que retocar unas líneas y luego empezar a pintar. Pero creo que ya fue suficiente por un día" Will no sabía por qué se sentía tan nervioso; su mano tembló un poco al hacer un gesto hacia la puerta. "¿quieres-?" Esperaba no sonar tan persistente y desesperado.

Pero le gustaba Nico. ¿Qué había de malo en tratar un _poco_ más de lo necesario?

"Por supuesto – tan pronto como me deshaga de ésta insufrible ropa" El italiano movió su túnica en afirmación, un insulto en italiano escapando de sus labios cuando casi tropezó al tratar de caminar. La corona de hojas doradas resbaló un poco por su cabeza; la mano de Nico la alcanzó de inmediato.

El pintor soltó una risa.

Y Nico notó que sus ojos azul cielo no eran lo único que brillaban; todo acerca de Will Solace parecía relucir cuando sonreía, reía, o hacía cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

"Gracias, Leo" Will dijo mientras revolvía el cabello del latino.

El chico soltó un bufido, tratando de arreglar sus rizos castaños para recobrar su dignidad – tenía quince años, por Dios, no era adorable o...cualquier otra cosa que pasara por la cabeza de los amigos de su hermano Charlie. Ya tenía suficiente al lidiar con Silena, y sus abrazos, y besos, y apodos como pequeño león. Pero no era una chica mala, de hecho, era dulce y amable, llena de ese cariño maternal que Leo no había podido recibir desde la muerte de su madre. Y hacía feliz a Charlie, por lo que valía por mil.

"Y aquí está lo prometido" El rubio le entregó un billete de veinte dólares.

"No puedo creerlo" Charlie exclamó entrando por la puerta, alzando una ceja en sorpresa. " _Yo_ hago la mayor parte del trabajo y Leo obtiene el pago," soltó un resoplido. "Habla acerca de justicia"

El latino y el rubio rieron ligeramente.

"El pequeño Leo necesita dinero, ¿sabes? Tiene una novia a quién consentir"

"¡Calipso no es mi novia!" Leo bufó, sonrojándose hasta más no poder. Calipso era una chica que vivía unos departamentos más abajo, con cabello color caramelo, piel blanca y ojos miel. El latino hablaba todo el tiempo acerca de ella. "¡No es mi novia!" volvió a repetir al ver la mirada de incredulidad que intercambiaban Charlie y Will.

Charlie rió por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza. "Está bien Leo, te creemos" revolvió el cabello de su hermano. "Ahora, vamos, se supone que debo estar en casa de Silly en-" Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver su reloj. "¡en cinco minutos! Al auto León, mi chica me mata si llego tarde. ¡Vamos!"

"¡No me llames León!" fue la última queja que salió de los labios del latino, para después despedirse del rubio y salir del apartamento. Caminó pasillo abajo junto con su hermano mayor; Charlie volvió a revolver su cabello, sonriendo burlesco, y Leo lo empujó hacia un lado con su codo, dedicándole una mirada asesina.

Will sonrió levemente mientras cerraba la puerta. Ese par…

Entonces. La pintura ya estaba en su apartamento. Bueno, no era una pintura literalmente, todavía. En la blancura del lienzo se podría apreciar la figura de Hades – Nico Di Angelo- hecha con lápiz, lo único que le quedaba era recalcar los bordes y darle las tonalidades y sombras deseadas con las pinturas. Probablemente le tomaría unos días, por lo que estaba bien, tomando en cuenta que la fecha de entrega era en tres semanas.

Le había prometido a Rachel que cumpliría, y lo iba a hacer – la pelirroja no había puesto reparo en querer trasladar el cuadro desde el estudio a su apartamento; ella sabía que se inspiraba mejor en un ambiente familiar.

Y Nico iba a venir a su apartamento. Conveniente.

Nada de pánico, por supuesto. El rubio estaba totalmente – _para nada_ – tranquilo.

Su teléfono sonó.

Will soltó una maldición.

"Demonios, Dare" gruñó al contestar. Ni siquiera sabía si era Rachel, pero tantos años de amistad le aseguraban eso. Escuchó tan solo una respiración al otro lado de la línea, y rodó los ojos, completamente seguro de que era la pelirroja en cuestión.

"¿Feliz de escucharme, Solace?" Ella finalmente habló.

"No tienes ni idea"

"No parece" La pelirroja hizo una pausa. "¿Acaso es por qué interrumpí tu cita con el ardiente modelo italiano?"

El rubio estaba sin palabras. "¿Qué? No, él no - ¿cómo demonios...?"

Rachel estalló en una masa de risitas al otro lado de la línea. Pareció luchar con su respiración, inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez hasta que recuperó la compostura y dijo, "Silena", como si eso contestara a todo.

Will pasó una mano por su rostro. "Nico no es mi ardiente modelo italiano, ¿está bien? Él es un _amigo_ " Esperaba que el acentuar la palabra amigo hiciera su comentario más creíble, pero Rachel simplemente soltó un resoplido, agregando un, "sí, claro, chico Sol"

"Déjame ser feliz por ti" La pelirroja continúo, su tono sonando desanimado de repente. "Al menos uno de nosotros consiguió al chico ideal"

"¿Las cosas no fueron tan bien con Percy, supongo?"

"Para nada" Rachel contestó. "Ya sale con alguien, con un chico apuesto y rubio que vino a recogerlo al terminar la sesión - ¿y qué tiene todo el mundo con los rubios?" La pelirroja se quejó con cierta indignación. "Quiero decir, sí, son ardientes y todo, pero, _he_ _llo_ , cabello rojo natural aquí"

Will soltó una pequeña risa. "Lo siento, RED. El chico ideal vendrá pronto, lo pro-"

"Alguien está tocando a la puerta" Rachel informó con voz cantarina. "Ve y abre" susurró emocionada.

El rubio mordió su lengua.

Pero igualmente fue hacia la puerta. Su mano libre rodeó el pomo, y esperó, y esperó, hasta que la voz del otro lado de la línea lo sacó de su ensoñación. "¿Will? ¡William!" la pelirroja exclamó. "¿Nico está ahí? Pon en teléfono el altavoz. ¡Quiero conocerlo!"

Will rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta, ofreciendo su mejor sonrisa de disculpa.

Nico estaba usando unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de una banda de la cuál el rubio nunca había escuchado; su chaqueta negra de aviador se le ajustaba perfectamente. En su mano cargaba una funda llena de víveres.

" _Wiiiiil_ "

El rubio murmuró una disculpa y habló de nuevo por el teléfono. "Diablos RED, te cuento todo después" procuró decir la última parte en un susurro, sus ojos azules nunca dejando de mirar al italiano; Nico sonrió ligeramente. "Nos ve-"

"¡Diviértete!" Rachel le interrumpió con tono de voz excesivamente alegre. "Pero no demasiado. Recuerda usar protección -"

Y Will cortó la llamada. Maldita sea Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Nico alzó una ceja. "¿Estás ocupado o…?"

"No, no para nada. Solo hablaba con Rachel" Will lo invitó a pasar, y cerró la puerta tras la entrada del italiano. Los ojos oscuros de Nico parecían devorar los detalles del apartamento. "¿Recuerdas a Rachel, verdad?" preguntó con el objetivo de seguir la conversación. "¿Pelirroja, ojos verdes, un dolor en el trasero?"

El italiano soltó una pequeña risa. "Creo que la última parte es un poca errónea. Percy dijo que era agradable"

Will pestañeó, sorprendido. No sabía que Nico y Percy hablaban, o que al menos se conocían. De vuelta al primer día en el estudio, ambos parecieron total desconocidos, ni siquiera intercambiando una frase o mirada. "…..¿Percy y tú son cercanos?"

"Percy es mi Rachel, en otras palabras" El italiano sacudió los hombros ligeramente. "Hemos sido amigos desde pequeños. Y déjame decirte, él sí es un dolor en el trasero"

El rubio no entendía que era esa sensación de alivio que lo llenó apenas Nico terminó de hablar, pero agradeció en su interior por ello, el nudo en su estómago era extrañamente incómodo. "Igual que conmigo y con Rachel" comentó. "Solíamos vivir en un vecindario a las afuera de la ciudad, persiguiendo y tratando de dibujar a los gatos de una vecina. Rachel solía pensar que eran malévolos, o algo así"

La cara de Will enrojeció levemente. "Eh, lo siento, hablo demasiado"

Nico rió. "Está bien" Sus ojos cayeron sobre el caballete y luego hacia el sofá del rubio. "¿Qué tal – qué tal si te pones a pintar por un rato mientras que yo te cuento la historia de un chico de ojos verde mar que afirmaba poder hablar con peces, y de su amigo ingenuo que totalmente le creía?"

El rubio soltó una risa. "Suena grandioso"

.

.

.

Era tan fácil convivir con Nico.

Will estaba sentado en un banquillo detrás del caballete, usando un par de pantalones y una camisa vieja. En su mano reposaba una paleta llena de colores vivos y brillantes; y en su oreja derecha, estaba sujeto un pincel. Toda su concentración caía sobre el cuadro, sacando la lengua un poco mientras pintaba, pero de todas formas escuchando la historia del italiano.

Nico estaba acostado en el sofá, y su voz era suave y profunda, haciendo pequeños gestos con las manos mientras hablaba. Hubo un momento en el que el italiano se detuvo, el silencio total adueñándose del apartamento.

Los ojos de Nico lo miraron profundamente.

"Eh,...¿qué pasa?"

"Nada" El italiano respondió con naturalidad. "Simplemente me gusta verte pintar"

Will tragó saliva

"¿Quieres...quieres ver que tal va?"

Nico no tardó en estar a su lado. Se paró atrás del rubio, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. El oji-azul miró ligeramente hacia arriba, tratando de leer las expresiones en ese rostro oliva, pero pasaron demasiado rápido que le fue imposible. Se moría de curiosidad por saber que pensaba el italiano – era la primera vez que veía el cuadro.

"Es grandioso, Will" Él dijo con voz suave. "¿Cómo eres tan bueno para pintar? Quiero decir, todo, la cara...la túnica se ve exactamente igual" El italiano miró hacia su atuendo con incredulidad, ignorando el hecho de en ese rato no cargaba el disfraz de Hades. " _Tú_ eres grandioso. Y talentoso. Y, sí, eso" Nico tosió incómodo, girando su rostro hacia un lado. "Lo siento"

Will rió encantando, una calidez esparciéndose por su pecho. "Esa es la magia de la pintura, Di Angelo, unas sombras y mezcla de colores hacen una gran diferencia" El rubio mordió el interior de su mejilla, y se sonrojó levemente. "Y, eh, gracias, ya sabes, por el cumplido"

Nico asintió.

Y quitó su mano, para pesar de Will.

"¿Ya puedes tomar un descanso?" El castaño preguntó, causando que el oji-azul alzó una ceja, y preguntara con curiosidad, "sí, claro, ¿para qué?"

"Para algo. De la bolsa que traje"

"¿Quieres decir la bolsa que metiste ilegalmente en mi congelador"

Nico rodó los ojos, una sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

"¿Qué es?" Will preguntó con impaciencia.

" _Gelato_ "

El rubio arrugó las cejas. "…..¿Helado?"

"No cualquier helado" El italiano continúo, pareciendo gratamente sorprendido ante la traducción del pintor. "Mi _nonna_ lo hizo. No creo que tendrás otra oportunidad para probar _gelato_ hecho por las manos de una auténtica mujer italiana, Will Solace"

La forma en como Nico decía su nombre hacía al rubio extremadamente feliz, por una razón inexplicable.

"Suena tentador"

El italiano rió ligeramente, y el rubio se preguntó si sus ojos brillaban así todo el tiempo.

"Vamos"

Y los dedos de Nico rodearon su muñeca, guiándolo hacia la cocina como si él fuera el dueño del apartamento. Will no podía quejarse, para nada, no cuando de manera inesperada la mano del italiano bajó lentamente hasta que sus dedos quedaron entrelazados, y ya no era solamente una maniobra para guiarlo, sino más bien como una leve caricia.

Era perfecto.

Tal vez más que eso. Su mano y la de Nico, dos piezas de rompecabezas.

* * *

 _¿Estás seguro de que no están saliendo?_

 _No, RED. No hemos hablado acerca de ello_

Rachel arrugó el entrecejo cuando le entregó la nota. "Pues hablen" susurró levemente, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente de la habitación. La señora Atenea estaba hablando acerca de la historia del Arte, específicamente de la pintura en la época clásica.

Atenea era una mujer de porte elegante y intimidante, su cabello rubio siempre estaba recogido en una coleta, y sus ojos grises eran como nubes de tormentas, listas para lanzar una tempestad o un rayo sobre un pobre indefenso. Era díficil encontrar a alguien en el campus que no le tuviera miedo.

"No es tan sencillo" Will susurró de vuelta, pretendiendo tomar apuntes en su cuaderno

"¿Por qué demonios-?"

Y Rachel no cuidó su tono de voz; el rubio hizo una mueca. Esto no iba a terminar para nada bien.

"Señorita Dare" Era impresionante como la voz de la maestra resonó por todo el salón. "¿tiene algo que comentar? Creo que ha todos nos encantaría saber que es tan interesante como para interrumpir mi clase" Atenea alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. Pequeñas risas brotaron en los asientos de adelante. "O tal vez el señor Solace podría ayudarle. Ustedes dos parecen realmente enfrascados en esa conversación"

El rostro de la pelirroja palideció ligeramente. "Eh, no, señora. Lo siento"

"De acuerdo" Atenea asintió. "En ese caso, puedo asumir que nos puede hablar sobre una de las obras más famosas del pintor Guido Reni, distinguido miembro del clasicismo romano-boloñés" Sus ojos grises estaban listos para matar, mientras que las esquinas de su boca ya formaban una sonrisa de victoria. " _Hipómenes y Atalanta._ ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de ésta pintura, Señorita Dare?"

Rachel parecía estar al borde del pánico.

Will ni siquiera tenía eso entre sus apuntes.

Octavian Simmons, de quién el rubio recién se había fijado, estaba sentado a la derecha de la pelirroja. El chico deslizó disimuladamente sus apuntes por la mesa, señalando con un dedo en dónde se encontraba la respuesta. Rachel estaba más que sorprendida, incluso lo miró con suspicacia. Octavian rodó los ojos en respuesta; ella sonrió ligeramente.

"Es un mito, señora. La ninfa Atalanta, invencible en la carrera, desafiaba a cualquier hombre que la pretendiera, siendo la muerte el castigo de los que perdían. Fue vencida por Hipómenes gracias a una estratagema facilitada por Afrodita: arrojarle manzanas de oro del Jardín de las Hespérides para que se detuviera a recogerlas"

"Correcto, señorita Dare" Atenea arrugó los labios; no sonaba complacida. "Ahora, todos ustedes, mirada al frente. No volveré a repetir mi clase como si fueran niños de primaria"

* * *

"Creo que Mónica y Joey son mis preferidos"

"Ahora entiendo por qué nunca habías probado un genuino helado italiano. Will, te estoy juzgando seriamente"

"¿Por qué? Ambos son grandiosos – y, casi fueron pareja"

"Phoebe y Chandler dicen hola"

Will soltó un resoplido, sonriendo ligeramente.

Otra vez estaban en el apartamento del rubio, rodeados de bolsas de patatas fritas, fundas de gomitas de colores y sodas, compartiendo un envase de helado de galletas. Todo esto hacía sentir al rubio levemente nostálgico; hace tiempo que no había tenido una noche de películas y series de TV. Él y Rachel solían hacerlo todo el tiempo cuando estaban en la secundaria.

"Me gustan todos los personajes, ¿está bien?" El oji-azul explicó. "Es demasiado difícil elegir un favorito"

Nico metió en su boca una cucharada de helado. "Creo," trató de decir mientras masticaba. "Es difícil decir que no te agrada un personaje, porque los seis son un grupo; es imposible imaginar el grupo sin uno de ellos"

El italiano le entregó el envase de helado

Will miró hacia el interior del envase. "Creo que estamos apunto de quedarnos sin helado"

"¿Acaso eso no es _kick-you-in-the-crotch, spit-on-your-neck fantastic?_ _"_

El rubio soltó una risa. No recordaba a alguien que lo pudiera hacer reír con esa magnitud. Nico tenía éste sentido de humor sarcástico y oscuro, y le encantaba.

Y justo ahora, el italiano había citado una frase de Friends. Cómo no iba a estar enamorado...

"Will"

"¿Hmm?"

"Arrugas la nariz cuando ríes"

Will le dedicó una mirada, y tocó su nariz como para cerciorarse. "No es cierto" se defendió.

El italiano soltó una risa. "Nunca dije que era algo malo" dijo con voz suave. "De hecho, creo que es bastante adorable" Sus ojos oscuros parecieron enfocarse sobre Will por una eternidad.

Y luego en sus labios.

Ni siquiera con un rastro de duda, el castaño se acercó más hacia el rubio, sus rodillas tocándose debido a la cercanía. Era una posición un tanto incómoda, pero eso no evitó que Nico acunara el rostro del rubio y plantara sus labios sobre los de él. Al principio era dulce y lento, labios encajando de manera perfecta. Un pequeño jadeo entreabrió los labios del rubio, dándole a la lengua del italiano acceso total para explorar el cálido y adictivo lugar que sabía a helado de galletas y a fresas, por una inexplicable razón. Brevemente, Nico sintió un par de manos cálidas y ágiles introduciéndose dentro de su camisa y acariciando su torso; era más que posible que las manos de Will tuvieran restos de pintura – había estado trabajando en el cuadro con anterioridad. En circunstancias normales se hubiera apartado para chequear el estado de su torso, pero justo ahora lo encontraba inexplicablemente excitante mientras jalaba suavemente de los rizos dorados de Will, apartando sus labios por unos segundos y exponiendo la tersa y bronceada piel del cuello del rubio.

Los labios del oji-azul estaban rojos y brillantes. Inició un nuevo beso, agarrando el borde de la camiseta de Nico e inclinándose levemente hacia atrás. El mensaje era claro; Will se acostó en el sofá, y el castaño lo acompañó, quedando encima del pintor.

Se separaron en busca de aire

"¿Sabes?" Nico dijo con voz rasposa. "Usualmente no hago esto hasta la tercera cita"

Will sonrió un poco ante la broma. "¿Enserio? Bueno, has estado en mi departamento más de tres veces; supongo que eso debe contar"

El italiano soltó una risa.

El rubio volvió a unir sus labios, ganándose un suave gemido.

Las manos de Nico empezaron a acariciar el torso bronceado de Will, lentamente yendo mucho más abajo.

" _OH POR DIOS ¡OHHHH! Oh, mis ojos. ¡MIS OJOS!"_

La televisión permanecía encendida. Phoebe Buffay, junto con Rachel Green, estaban siendo testigos del romance secreto entre Chandler y Mónica; de las caricias y besos que la pareja compartía cerca al gran ventanal del apartamento de la hermana de Ross.

E indirectamente, también eran testigos de lo que acontecía en _este_ apartamento.

Rompieron el beso.

El castaño y el rubio se miraron entre sí por unos segundos, y luego, estallaron en risas.

* * *

Un día para la entrega de la pintura.

El tiempo pasa _demasiado_ rápido

Se sentía como si tan solo ayer hubiera entrado al estudio rentado por el padre de Rachel para iniciar con el proyecto. Tan solo ayer cuando conoció al misterioso modelo con el que trabajaría, Nico Di Angelo; su cabello castaño, ojos oscuros, penetrantes y misteriosos; los pequeños número tatuados en los nudillos de sus manos; su media sonrisa y sonrisa completa.

Pero también es sorprendente cuánto puedes aprender con el paso del tiempo

Ahora que están saliendo oficialmente, el rubio sabe que esos números son las fechas del fallecimiento de la madre y hermana del italiano.

Y que ese no era el único tatuaje que Nico tenía, como el rubio había sospechado de vuelta en el primer día. En la espalda del castaño se apreciaba un par de alas de _ángel_ de color negro – cuando Will las vio por primero vez se quedó embelesado, y luego sonrió levemente; todo ésto confirmaba su teoría de que, sin duda, Nico Di Angelo era un ángel de pies a cabezas. El castaño rió apenas escuchó la historia. Will se enojó. Segundos después, se estaban besando como si no hubiera mañana.

"Vamos Will, está perfecto" Nico comentó.

El oji-azul le dedicó una mirada; el italiano alzó las manos en señal de paz. "Está bien, está bien"

El rubio ladeó la cabeza. "Lo siento" dijo con voz suave. "Solo – demonios, ¿qué tal si no es lo suficientemente realista? ¿Qué tal si a Afrodita no le gusta? O peor, ¿qué tal si a Rachel no le gusta? Dios, Rachel me _matara,_ estoy seguro-"

El italiano soltó un resoplido. "Will, créeme, si a Rachel no le llega a gustar me echara la culpa a mi. Estoy seguro"

La pelirroja había amenazado a Nico unos días atrás, apenas se enteró del nuevo noviazgo. Al principio conversó normalmente con el italiano, hasta que se paró enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados, y todo su metro y medio de altura. " _Di Angelo, si le rompes el corazón trituraré cada pequeño hueso que tienes en esa cosa que llames cuerpo, ¿me hago entender?"_ Sus ojos verde eran puro veneno. Nico la encontraba ligeramente aterradora. _"Ah, y si la pintura no está terminada, tú tendrás la culpa. Tú, y tu acento y ojos soñadores._ _No hagas que abandone el equipo Nico, ¿está bien?_ _"_

"Rachel es un poco sobreprotectora" El rubio comentó.

"¿Un poco?" Nico preguntó incrédulo

"No exageres. Percy es peor"

El italiano soltó un resoplido. "Percy nunca te amenazó"

"Por supuesto" El rubio comentó sonriendo ligeramente. "Fueron Percy _y_ Luke"

El italiano lucía desorientado. "¿Qué-? ¿Cómo-? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?"

Will sonrió e hizo una señal para que su novio se acercara. "No importa" dijo en medio de besos. "Me gusta que tengas amigos que cuiden de ti"

Nico le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas, sexy y juguetona, para luego empezar a besarlo con más ímpetu, sus manos olivas deslizándose y acariciando la espalda del rubio sobre la tela de su camiseta, hasta llegar a la parte baja de sus pantalones y apretar su trasero. El oji-azul dejó salir un leve gemido.

"Entonces," El italiano dijo con voz rasposa. "¿ya puedes tomar un descanso?"

El rubio pretendió pensar su repuesta. "Solo si estás dispuesto a perder a Rachel como miembro oficial del equipo Nico"

"Rachel. ¿Quién es Rachel?"

El rubio soltó una risa, sus ojos azules brillando con diversión y deseo. Dejó que el italiano tomara su mano y lo guiara hacia la habitación, como si él fuera dueño del apartamento.

* * *

 _No sé nada, repito, absolutamente nada acerca de arte o pintura, etc. Si hay algún error o incongruencia, perdón, no soy una experta._

* * *

 **N/A:** Ahora mi explicación. Estoy súper ocupada en el colegio. Para mi suerte, ya terminé y entregué mi monografía de grado; para mi mala suerte, estoy en semana de exámenes. Para mi re contra que mala suerte, el tiempo pasa frente a mis ojos, cada día más cerca a la prueba de Ser Bachiller; si no sacó entre 800-950/1000 no puedo estudiar Medicina (y si estoy nerviosa, madre mía, más que nerviosa)

Entre otras cosas, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo; me ayudó a deshacerme de un poco de estrés. Y sí, tenía que hacer referencias a FRIENDS - adoro este show con todo mi ser.

Nos vemos pronto. (Ignoren el pronto, a éste paso vendré el año próximo...)


	16. Chapter 16

**Pareja(s) secundarias:** Frank/Hazel. Percy/Annabeth. Jason/Piper. Lou/Cecil(hinted)

 **Contenido:** De vuelta en el CHB, de-aged!Nico.

 **Nota(s) antes de empezar:** **...** /los eventos pasan el mismo día. Linea horizontal/nuevo día.

 **Disclaimer** : Tanto los personajes como las localizaciones son propias del universo de Percy Jackson y de su maravilloso creador, Rick Riordan.

 _La molesta nota de autor la dejé al final. Si todavía alguien lee esta historia, espero les guste._

* * *

"Bueno, al menos eres adorable"

"¡ _Ni-co_!" Dedos regordetes agarraron los rizos de su propia cabeza, sonriendo levemente.

"Eh, sí. Ese es tu nombre"

Lou Ellen le dedicó una mirada de absoluta incertidumbre a Will.

Como si el rubio tuviera solución alguna.

Como si el rubio todavía no estuviera sumergido en el estupor que trajo consigo ver al dios del Inframundo entrar a la enfermería con un pequeño niño dormido en sus brazos, que se parecía un poco, tal vez demasiado, a su actual...

Oh, espera. Ese niño _era_ su novio.

(Probablemente, es lo más raro que Will haya dicho. En voz alta.

"Ese es…ese es "

"No tengo tiempo para balbuceos, hijo de Apolo" Hades replicó cortante. "Sí, este es –"

"¿ _Nico_?" Lou Ellen chilló, al mismo tiempo que el rubio dijo: "¿ _Mi novio_?"

"¡Silencio!" Hades siseó, para luego proceder a dar una demostración de amor fraternal que consiguió callar a la enfermería entera. Arrulló al pequeño Nico entre sus brazos, depositando uno que otro beso en su sien.

Luego, se fue. Sin su hijo.

Típico de los dioses.)

"¿Sabes si Hazel ya viene en camino?" Cecil preguntó, mirando a Nico con cierto recelo. No le agradaban los bebés. Eso lo había dejado muy en claro, cuando cargó al hijo de Hades como si fuera una bomba, alejándolo totalmente de su pecho. A Nico no parecía importarle; le dedicó una sonrisa torcida desde su puesto en la cama y empezó a gatear hacia él.

"Se está moviendo" El hijo de Hermes informó, horrorizado.

"¡Por Hécate, Cecil!" Lou Ellen refunfuñó. "Solo tómalo"

"No puedo, yo –"

"¡Cecil!"

"¿ _Nico_?"

Will reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Hazel. Pequeña y dulce Hazel, con ojos dorados, rizos castaños y piel morena, lista para salvar el día. Frank también estaba ahí, estoico y tímido al mismo tiempo, parado en la puerta mientras su novia corría hacia su hermano-transformado-en bebé.

"¡Estaba a punto de caerse!" Hazel les reprendió, tomando a Nico en brazos. El italiano ladeó la cabeza y empezó a atacar los rizos de Hazel con sus manitos regordetas. La hija de Pluto contraatacó con pequeños besos.

"¡Cecil se negó a cargarlo!"

"¿Por qué siempre es _mi_ culpa? ¿Qué hay de Will?"

"¿Will?" Lou y Cecil dijeron al mismo tiempo.

"¿Uh?" Definitivamente, no era su mejor momento.

El rubio sintió un ligero apretón en el hombro y regresó a ver a Frank, quién le dedicó una sonrisa media torcida. "¿Uh?" Will volvió a decir y sus mejillas se enrojecieron en cuestión de segundos. Se sentía realmente estúpido _– por Apolo, Will despierta ya_ –, pero al menos el hijo de Marte fue tan amable como para no decir nada al respecto.

Frank se acercó a Hazel y quiso poner una mano sobre su hombro. Nico estaba sobre él en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Wow!" La hija de Pluto exclamó, tratando de contener a su hermano. "Está bien, Nico. Él es..." Aquí hizo una pausa, lamiendo sus labios. "…un amigo"

"¡No!" Nico rodeó el cuello de Hazel con sus brazos, arrugando los labios. Frank se quedó petrificado por unos segundos, pero luego volvió a intentarlo. El pequeño lo miró fieramente y le sacó la lengua, para después enterrar su rostro en el cuello de Hazel. La hija de Pluto acarició su cabello.

"Me odia" El hijo de Marte susurró, una expresión de absoluta tristeza adornando su rostro.

En otra ocasión, hubiera sido gracioso. Will se hubiera reído, un poco, y tal vez Lou Ellen y Cecil también. Pero el ahora era muy diferente. Porque su novio había caído en una fuente durante una misión y regresó convertido en un _niño_. Un pequeño y dulce niño que adoraba poner nervioso a Cecil y trató de atacar a Frank y –

"Oh, Frank. Eso no es cierto" Hazel le aseguró.

Will pestañeó. Cierto, concentración.

"Ya saben como es Nico" Lou Ellen agregó. "Sobreprotector"

"Sí, hombre" Cecil asintió ante la mirada de agradecimiento que le mandó Hazel. "Nico nunca habló mal de ti"

"¿Alguna vez mandó una horda de esqueletos contra ti?"

Frank lucía contrariado. "Er, ¿no?"

Lou sonrió. "Entonces, le caes bien"

"Él me hizo eso. Dos veces" El hijo de Hermes comentó. "Y sigo siendo su amigo. ¿Ves? El pequeño Nico solo está muy gruñón"

"Tal vez tiene hambre"

"¿Crees que haya algo en la bolsa que dejó Hades?"

"¿Hades estuvo aquí?"

"¿Dijo algo sobre la…condición de Nico?"

"Necesitamos ir donde Quirón" Will dijo de la nada. Cuatro pares de ojos regresaron a verlo. "Necesitamos…. organizar que vamos a hacer. Y ver si hay alguna forma de revertir esto lo más pronto posible"

Hazel asintió. "Suena como un plan"

...

Nico no era tan adorable cuando lloraba. Su cara se ponía toda roja y parecía una máquina expendedora de lágrimas y moco. Hazel lo tenía en brazos, la cabeza sobre su hombro y golpeaba su espalda suavemente. La hija de Pluto parecía estar al borde de una crisis, susurrando "por favor, Nico" y "¿qué estoy mal?" con la voz a punto de quebrarse. Frank quería ayudar, pero aparentemente era igual de incompetente que Cecil – y todavía le dolía un poco el rechazo de Nico.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" Hazel dijo ahora en voz alta. Alzó a Nico un poco, quedando frente a frente. El labio del italiano tembló. "Por favor, por favor, Nico. Te di un baño y cambié tu pañal. Por favor, dime que está mal. O al menos trata" agregó, recordando que el vocabulario de Nico consistía en palabras repetidas por otros.

Nico siguió llorando.

Will se acercó a Hazel y le susurró, "vamos, toma un descanso. Déjame tratar" La hija de Pluto asintió y le entregó a Nico, esperando que el llanto se intensificara, pero no sucedió. El pequeño se envolvió en los brazos del rubio con facilidad y un poco avergonzado por lo que iba a suceder a continuación, el hijo de Apolo tomó aire - y empezó a cantar.

(Su madre solía cantarle canciones de The Beatles cuando era pequeño. 'Here comes the sun' siempre lo calmaba)

Nico cerró los ojos, bostezó y agarró la camisa de Will hasta que lentamente se fue quedando dormido.

"Dioses, Will" Lou Ellen susurró, sorprendida. "Tolera tu horrible voz. Él te _ama_ "

Cecil cubrió su risa con una tos sorpresiva.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada letal sobre su hombro mientras terminaba de acostar a Nico. Hazel le entregó una cobija de color celeste y la colocó suavemente sobre el niño, acomodando sus rizos con cautela. Nico soltó un suspiro, se giró hacia la derecha, y continúo con su plácido sueño.

"Gracias, Lou Ellen" Will finalmente contestó, sintiendo las mejillas coloradas. La hija de Hécate tuvo la audacia de guiñarle el ojo.

Frank se acercó hacia la cama y sonrió al ver a Nico. "Hmm"

Cecil hizo lo mismo. "Es un tanto bonito cuando no está poniendo sus pulmones a prueba"

Ese comentario le ganó una sonrisa de Hazel y una mirada exasperada de Lou Ellen. "Les dije que él estaba bien" la última agregó, sacudiendo los hombros.

Se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que Frank lo rompió, preguntando: "¿vamos a decirle a los demás?"

Cecil alzó una ceja. "¿Es necesario?"

"Son sus amigos" El hijo de Marte hizo una mueca. "Honestamente, no creo que a Jason le agrade ser excluido de esto"

"Sí, es cierto" Hazel agregó. "Le mandaré un mensaje a Jason– Piper y Annabeth están con él, así que también lo recibirán. Ah, y a Percy. ¿Él está de vacaciones de la universidad, no?"

"Si los rumores son correctos, sí" Lou Ellen odiaba admitirlo, pero era tan cotilla como una hija de Afrodita. Por supuesto, no había que ser tan cotilla como para enterarse de la vida de Percy Jackson. Era el héroe del campamento, el que luchó contra el minotauro, el que rechazó ser inmortal, el que salvó al Olimpo – y un montón de otros títulos que Will había escuchado muchas veces de varios de sus pacientes, especialmente de los más pequeños.

"¿Tienen _dracmas_?" Hazel preguntó. Cecil sacó una bolsa llena de su bolsillo

"Eh," Agregó ante las miradas de incredulidad. "¿las conseguí limpiamente?"

Lou soltó un resoplido. "Sí, claro"

La hija de Pluto sacudió la cabeza. "No lo pierdan de vista" les dijo, dedicándole una última mirada a su hermano antes de irse al baño. Necesitaba un lugar para crear un arco iris y ese era perfecto; podía secar el agua después. Frank la siguió enseguida.

"¿Creen que Percy Jackson me de su autógrafo?" Cecil preguntó de la nada.

Will arrugó las cejas.

"¿Qué?" El hijo de Hermes prosiguió. "Costaría una fortuna"

"Cierra la boca, Cecil" Lou Ellen gruñó, mirando de reojo al rubio. Ella era la única – aparte de Will – que sabía del crush de Nico, si se podía llamar así. El italiano pasó un largo tiempo odiando al hijo de Poseidón y así continúo hasta el final, excepto que en el trayecto también había anhelo y esperanza.

Y tal vez Will estaba siendo paranoico, o estúpido, pero se sentía… sentía como si fuera a perder a Nico.

"Todo listo" Frank informó saliendo del baño con Hazel. La manga de su camiseta estaba mojada, pero de ahí, todo parecía perfecto. "Jason vendrá en unos días – tiene que seguir con la construcción de los templos. Percy vendrá mañana por la mañana"

Cecil sonrió. "Genial"

Lou Ellen rodó los ojos. Caminó hacia la ventana y miró hacia el exterior, apartando un poco la cortina con su mano. El cielo estaba adquiriendo esa coloración naranja propia del inicio del atardecer. La hora de cenar estaba cerca.

El cuerno sonó a la distancia

Nico se estiró en la cama. Parpadeó dos veces y luego, se despertó completamente.

Hazel estuvo ahí en segundos. Tomó a su hermano en brazos y acarició su cabello, lo cual pareció contentar a Nico porque no dio señales de que querer llorar; en cambio, simplemente ocultó su cabeza en el cuello de la hija de Pluto. Una de sus manos agarró suavemente los rizos de Hazel – parecía tener una obsesión con ellos.

La morena sonrió. "Es hora de comer, Nico"

El pequeño abrió los ojos y soltó un 'hmm' de aprobación.

"Eh," Frank dijo, hurgando en la pañalera. Sacó un biberón. "¿Alguien sabe cómo –" El biberón empezó a llenarse por sí solo? "¡Wow!" El hijo de Marte soltó una risa nerviosa. "Esto será de mucha ayuda"

Lou y Cecil intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. "Hades es grandioso" el hijo de Hermes agregó.

Un trueno retumbó por todo el campamento.

"¿Enserio?" Lou preguntó. Otro trueno. "Alguien está de mal humor hoy," comentó entre dientes.

Will soltó un resoplido. Toda esta situación era tan surrealista.

"Deja de provocarlo" Agregó, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. "Vamos a comer, ¿sí?"

...

La mesa de Apolo nunca había estado tan llena. Apenas Quirón informó que el bebé no era ningún campista nuevo sino Nico, la mesa de Will y sus hermanos se vio abarrotada de otros semidioses – la mayoría eran hijas de Afrodita que no paraban de agarrar los cachetes de Nico, e hijos de Atenea, curiosos por saber más sobre la condición del italiano.

Después de que todos regresaran a sus mesas, el centauro continúo con su explicación. El hijo de Hades había sido víctima de Hebe, la diosa de la juventud. La esposa de _Hércules_.

"He hablado con él" Quirón dijo, y los susurros no se hicieran esperar. Hércules todavía era muy popular. "Al parecer, no fue nada personal. La fuente en la que cayó Nico era un…experimento de su esposa. Por supuesto, el hecho de que Nico la haya encontrado tan fácilmente molestó a la diosa y dejó todo en manos del tiempo. Él regresará a la normalidad, se los aseguro"

Una mano se alzó desde la mesa de Atenea.

"¿Sí, Anayra?" Quirón miró a la pequeña. Rubia, ojos grises y con un par de lentes que parecían provenir del siglo anterior.

"¿Su memoria está intacta o se encuentra en una especie de coma? Ya saben, como si los recuerdos de su edad original estuvieran congelados"

"Eso es una teoría interesante" Otro rubio agregó. "Tal vez las propiedades del agua tengan algo que ver"

"La verdadera pregunta es si sus recuerdos se mantendrán intactos" Varias cabezas asintieron. "Después de todo, era un _experimento_ "

Toda la mesa de Atenea se sumergió en el debate, ignorando completamente cuando el centauro dio por iniciada la cena. La mesa de Ares y Hermes fueron los primeros en ordenar su comida y pronto, la mesa de Apolo estaba haciendo lo mismo. Will no tenía mucho apetito, para ser honesto – pidió una ensalada, ignorando la mirada exasperada de Kayla. Esa chica tenía algo en contra de cualquier cosa saludable.

Nico terminó de tomar su biberón y pidió a Hazel que lo cargara, ocultando el rostro en su cuello.

La hija de Pluto no lucía muy cómoda mientras intentaba balancear a Nico y comer, así que Will pidió cargarlo. "Estará bien" El rubio aseguró ante la mirada intensa de la morena. No era _tan_ incompetente. Podía pasar unos minutos a solas con su, bueno, su _novio_.

"No es de Nico de quién estoy preocupada," Ella dijo, alzando una ceja, y Will finalmente entendió.

No había terminado de comer

El capitán de la cabaña 7 removió su ensalada, avergonzado. "No tengo mucha hambre..."

Hazel arrugó los labios, pero igual cedió. Nico estaba más dormido que despierto así que no reaccionó al cambio. El ruido en el pabellón aumentó, así que Will decidió llevarse a Nico a la cabaña de Hades. "¿Los veré allá, sí?" dijo antes de partir, y todos asintieron.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, Nico ya estaba completamente dormido. Will lo coloco con suavidad en la cama, su espalda hacia el respaldar de la cama, y lo arropó con la manta celeste, procurando no hacer ningún ruido que despierte al italiano. El rubio se acostó cerca del filo de la cama, mirando hacia el techo. No podía darse el lujo de dejar que Nico se cayera o algo.

Pronto, el sueño lo venció a él también.

* * *

"¡Will!" Algo golpeó su pecho. La voz era realmente chillona. "¡Will!"

El rubio giró su cuerpo hacia el lado izquierdo, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su rostro. Complacido por el silencio, empezó a quedarse dormido de nuevo – hasta que algo, mejor dicho, _alguien_ , empezó a picar su hombro. "Déjame en paz, Kayla" murmuró, molesto.

"¡ _Despieta_!"

El hijo de Apolo abrió los ojos enseguida. Eso no sonaba como Kayla.

Tampoco lucía como ella.

Grandes ojos negros lo miraron, labios haciendo un puchero. Era Nico. Pero más grande. Su cara seguía siendo un poco regordeta y sus pequeños rizos habían desaparecido para ser reemplazados por unas simples ondas. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca con el logo de Batman y unos zapatos a juego.

Will tragó saliva. "¿Nico?"

"¡Sí, Nico!" El italiano se cruzó de brazos. "No Kayla"

"¿Lo siento?" El rubio ofreció, indeciso. Nico pareció analizar su disculpa, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, pero después sonrió, enseñando sus pequeños dientes blancos.

"Está bien"

El hijo de Apolo rascó su nuca. "Er, estás más grande"

"¡Sí!" Nico sacó su pecho, orgulloso. Will sonrió levemente. "Hazel dijo que soy un niño grande"

"¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?"

Antes de que el ojiazul pudiera reaccionar, Nico ya estaba en el suelo, corriendo a abrazar a su hermana. Hazel se agachó y lo tomó en brazos, plantando pequeños besos en su cara. El italiano soltó una risilla, tratando de evadir los rizos de la morena; le hacían cosquillas. La hija de Pluto depositó a Nico en el suelo, sonriendo al ver sus mejillas coloradas. Se veía extremadamente adorable.

"Hola, Will" Hazel sonrió. "¿Dormiste bien?"

El rubio se sonrojó. "No sabía que estabas aquí"

"Vine a ver a Nico" La morena explicó. "Es un pájaro madrugador"

Nico soltó una risita. "No, soy un niño grande. Tú lo dijiste"

Hazel sonrió. "Sí, lo eres" Acarició el cabello de su hermano. "Dile a Will cuántos años tienes, Nico"

La cara del italiano se iluminó como el sol. Era algo que habían estado practicando antes de que el rubio se levantara. Observó su mano con suma concentración, para luego alzar tres dedos. " _Twes._ ¡Tengo _twes_ años!"

"Y un problema con la r" Hazel susurró, haciendo que Will suelte un resoplido.

Nico jaló la camiseta de Hazel. " _Quiewo_ mi desayuno, Haze"

La morena pareció derretirse. "Claro" Tomó la mano del pequeño. "¿Te vemos en el comedor?"

Will asintió. "Por supuesto"

El hijo de Hades le dedicó una última sonrisa, para después prácticamente arrastrar a su hermana fuera de la cabaña.

Las mesas del pabellón estaban vacías, todos los semidioses estaban agrupados en el centro. El rubio arrugó el entrecejo. Alcanzaba a ver la cabeza de Quirón y otra con cabello negro. ¿Un nuevo campista? Tal vez, pero ninguno había causado tanta conmoción en el pasado. O tal vez era un dios. Aunque estos no tenían la costumbre de venir al campamento – bueno, excepto su padre. Le gustaba venir en su Maserati a coquetear con los hijos de Afrodita o narrarles haikus a él y a sus hermanos.

"¿Puedes creerlo?"

"¡Percy Jackson está aquí!"

 _Oh_.

Quirón sonó sus cascos. "Entiendo que estén emocionados, yo también lo estoy. Pero por favor, regresen a sus asientos"

Hubo un murmullo y luego, la multitud empezó a esparcirse. Los semidioses se sentaron en sus mesas respectivas y Will se apuró a hacer lo mismo. Austin le dio un palmadita en la espalda cuando se sentó, y Kayla, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, donde también estaban Frank, Hazel y Nico, le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

El centauro colocó una mano sobre el hombro del hijo de Poseidón y sonrió.

"Después de tantos meses, Percy Jackson ha regresado a casa"

Probablemente era el discurso más corto que Quirón había dado en la historia del campamento Mestizo, pero logró su cometido – una ola de aplausos se alzó con fuerza sobre el pabellón; unos cuantos chiflaron. El héroe del Olimpo se rascó la nuca y murmuró unos cuantos 'gracias', para después huir hacia su mesa. El pabellón volvió a la normalidad, o al menos cuan normal puede ser cuando el chico que rechazó la inmortalidad - y otros muchos títulos - está comiendo ahí también.

Acabado el desayuno, las cosas se tornaron tranquilas. Nadie quería llegar tarde a las tareas que se les habían sido asignadas.

Percy Jackson pareció respirar de nuevo en ese momento.

Hazel y Frank se acercaron a él. Will decidió que se sentía particularmente valiente ese día, así que hizo lo mismo.

"¿Fue horrible, no?" El hijo de Poseidón soltó un suspiro. "No pensé – "

"¡Haze!" Nico se acercó a la mesa de Poseidón, emocionado. En su cabeza cargaba una corona de hojas de olivo. "Kayla la hizo para mí" Aquí señaló a la chica, quién les saludó con la mano desde la mesa del dios del sol. "¿Es bonita?" preguntó, alzando la barbilla un poco.

"Muy bonita" El italiano sonrió.

Luego, posó sus ojos en Percy. "Hola," murmuró tímidamente.

El ojiverde pestañeó. "Hola" Lamió sus labios. "Nico"

El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos. "Ese es mi _nombwe_ "

"Lo sé" El hijo de Poseidón sonrió. "Mi nombre es Percy"

"¿Haze es tu amiga?"

"Puedo ser tu amigo también. Si quieres"

"Oh" Nico hizo una pausa. "Está bien"

El italiano se sentó al lado de Percy, ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. El hijo de Poseidón sacó algo de su bolsillo trasero y se lo dio al italiano. Nico miró a Hazel por unos segundos, y la morena asintió. En segundos, el papel de regalo voló por los aires. El hijo de Hades admiró con cierta confusión el regalo.

"¿Qué es?"

"Son cartas" Percy explicó. "Tienen figuras y puedes jugar con ellas. Como una batalla"

Los ojos del italiano resplandecieron. "¡Juguemos!"

Pronto Hazel, Frank y Will estaban sentados al frente de Percy y Nico. Las cartas fueron repartidas sobre la mesa y el pequeño italiano se mostraba encantado con las figuras de las raras criaturas y personas que no eran realidad personas comunes. "Se llaman dioses", Will explicó, lo cual hizo que la curiosidad de Nico aumentara aún más. Percy decidió hacerle una pequeña demostración – conjuró un vaso de agua y la alzó con sus poderes, dándole la forma de un delfín.

"¡ _Miwa_ , Haze!" Nico estaba boquiabierto. "¡Está saltando!"

Hazel sonrió. "Sí, Nico. Es bonito, ¿no?"

El italiano asintió. "¿Cómo haces eso?" le preguntó a Percy.

"Bueno," Percy miró a los otros semidioses. "Er, verás. Mi papá es un dios –"

Nico jadeó. "¿Un dios? ¿Como las _cawtas_?"

"Sí" Percy dijo. "De hecho…" Buscó entre la baraja y le entregó una carta en particular a Nico. Tenía la figura de un hombre bronceado que miraba al horizonte con seriedad; vestía una túnica y con su brazo derecho alzaba un tridente. "Ese es mi papá, Poseidón –" Ladeó la cabeza. "Bueno, no luce así exactamente. Papá sonríe casi todo el tiempo. Y usa caquis"

El hijo de Hades lucía pensativo.

"¿Quién es mi papá?" Preguntó segundos después. "¿Tengo uno?"

Hazel mordió su labio. "Sí, Nico"

"¿Quién es?"

"También es un dios"

Tres cabezas giraron a mirar a Will. El hijo de Apolo alzó una ceja – todo el enredo de los dioses había sido destapado. No iba a causar ningún daño explicar _su_ situación a Nico. Además, el rubio se negaba a ver algún rastro de tristeza en la cara de Nico; ya sea como niño o el adolescente reservado de siempre. Sí, Nico tenía a Will en la palma de su mano.

"¿Es un dios?"

"Sí. Él es – "El hijo de Apolo le entregó una carta. "Hades, dios del Inframundo"

"¿También es el papá de Haze?"

"Sí, también es mi papá" Ciertamente, Hazel no quería enredar a Nico con el tema de las contrapartes romanas.

El rey de los fantasmas asintió.

"¿Es bueno o malo?"

Will, Hazel y Frank compartieron una mirada. Ninguno de los dioses era 'bueno' per se. Todos tenían sus historias oscuras, pero eso no era algo que Nico no necesitaba escuchar. "Bueno," Percy se les adelantó. "Nos salvó a todos" agregó, haciendo referencia a la Batalla de Manhattan. Era una verdad retorcida, pero funcionó - Nico sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"¿Recojamos esto, sí?" Hazel señaló las cartas. Todos asintieron.

...

Will y Frank estaban sentados en la arena, viendo como Hazel, Percy y Nico jugaban cerca de la orilla del lago. El hijo de Poseidón estaba usando de nuevos sus poderes, haciendo el agua rodeara al hijo de Hades. El pequeño aplaudió, emocionado, y luego – un chorro le dio a Hazel en la cara. Antes de que Percy pudiera reír, la hija de Pluto ya lo había tacleado. Nico soltó una risa y se lanzó a ayudar a su hermana.

El rubio miró a Frank. El hijo de Marte no lucía molesto, de hecho, estaba sonriendo.

"Hazel y Percy son cercanos…" Will comentó.

"Sí. Percy es un buen amigo"

Frank soltó un resoplido. Percy estaba tratando de meter a Nico al agua, pero él se negaba. Una ninfa apareció de la nada, claramente asombrada al ver que el hijo de su señor estaba de vuelta. El hijo de Hades soltó un chillido, ocultándose detrás de las piernas del hijo de Poseidón. Hazel sonrió en dirección a ellos. El hijo de Marte le devolvió la sonrisa.

"¿No te molesta?" El rubio se preguntaba si Frank podría ver a través de él, darse cuenta de que esa pregunta en realidad reflejaba un estúpido miedo suyo.

"No" Frank contestó, arrugando las cejas. "No creo que algo pudiera pasar entre ellos. Son como hermanos. Aquí, o en cualquier otra loca dimensión que pueda existir allá afuera"

"¿Otra dimensión?"

"He estado hablando con Leo"

"Ah" El hijo de Apolo dijo, sonriendo. "Eso lo explica"

"Will"

"¿Hmm?"

"Todo va estar bien"

...

Will podía sentir la mirada de Percy Jackson sobre él.

Estaban caminando hacia la cabaña de Hades. Solo los dos.

(Hazel y Frank se quedaron en el lago en una cita de último momento)

Y bueno, Nico. El pequeño estaba dormido en los brazos del hijo de Poseidón, su cabeza descansando sobre el hombro de éste. Se veía adorable, con el cabello desarreglado y un dedo en la boca. El rubio realmente trataba de no pensar en cómo de vuelta en la playa el rey de los fantasmas había declarado que quería ir a dormir, prácticamente tirándose a los brazos de Percy.

"¿'A llegamos" Nico preguntó con voz dormilona.

El héroe del Olimpo acarició su cabello. "Todavía no, Neeks. Sigue durmiendo"

"'kay"

"Hmm" Percy dijo después de unos minutos. "No recuerdo que la cabaña estuviera tan lejos"

"Sí, bueno" Will contestó, siguiendo lo-que-sea que el ojiverde estaba tratando de hacer. "No has venido hace mucho"

El hijo de Poseidón ladeó la cabeza. "Sí, lo extrañe mucho"

El hijo de Apolo soltó un 'hmm' en respuesta

Llegaron a la cabaña de Hades y Will abrió la puerta, dejando que Percy entrara primero. El hijo de Poseidón colocó a Nico en una de las camas con suma delicadeza. El pequeño se estiro un poco, parpadeando levemente, y Percy acarició su cabello, susurrando palabras suaves para que vuelva a dormir.

Nico bostezó. "¿Canta?"

"Eh, pequeño. Creo que elegiste a la persona incorrecta"

"No tú –"El italiano volvió a bostezar. "Will"

El rubio abrió los ojos como platos.

"Buena elección, Neeks" Percy dijo con una sonrisa, para después plantar un beso en la frente de Nico. Se alejó de la cama, dándole el paso al capitán de la cabaña 7. Will salió de su estupor y se fue a sentar a lado del pequeño, sintiéndose inexplicablemente avergonzado. Él sabia que su voz no era _tan_ mala – su padre incluso se lo había dicho una vez – pero, ¿cantar en frente de Percy Jackson? Definitivamente no estaba en su lista de cosas por hacer.

"¿Cuál quieres que cante?"

"La del sol"

Will sonrió. "Está bien"

Antes de que el rubio llegara al coro, Nico ya se había quedado dormido. Will se levantó de la cama y aceptó la manta azul que Percy le pasó, arropando al italiano con ésta. El pequeño soltó un suspiro, se giró sobre su costado izquierdo y siguió durmiendo.

"¿The Beatles, huh?" El hijo de Poseidón susurró, rompiendo el silencio.

"Es la mejor banda de la historia"

"Soy más un fan de los Stones, para ser sincero"

"También son buenos, supongo"

Percy soltó un pequeño resoplido, para luego sonreír. Will le devolvió la sonrisa.

En efecto, todo iba a estar bien.

* * *

Nada estaba bien.

Nico despertó como un niño de 8 años que hacía berrinches por absolutamente _todo_.

No quería usar la ropa que Hazel escogió para él y se negó a recibir cualquier ayuda. Ya cuando estuvo vestido – con un pantalón y camiseta negra, vaya sorpresa – fueron al pabellón a desayunar, donde el italiano se negó a comer cualquier cosa que no fuera una cajita feliz de McDonald's. Hazel trató de convencerlo que ese no era un desayuno nada saludable, pero el italiano solo negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, cruzándose de brazos.

"Nico –"Will empezó, siendo interrumpido por el cortante "¡no!" del hijo de Hades

"Necesitas comer, Nico. Por favor"

"¡No!" El italiano chilló. "¡Ustedes son malos!"

Nico empezó a llorar. Pero eso no era todo. Un montón de esqueletos se aparecieron detrás de él, alzando sus espaldas, listos para atacar. La mesa de Apolo miró con horror hacia la escena; no pasó mucho hasta que el resto del pabellón se sumió en un absoluto silencio. Will quiso poner una mano sobre el hombro del italiano, tratando de calmarlo, pero uno de los esqueletos lanzo su espada contra él, obligándolo a saltar del banco.

Esto saco a Nico de su estupor.

"Paren" La orden pasó desapercibida. El resto de esqueletos empezaron a dispersarse por el pabellón.

Los hijos de Ares se levantaron enseguida, con armas en mano. Muy pronto, el resto de mesas estaban haciendo lo mismo. Era una suerte – o no, dependiendo de cómo lo vieras - que Quirón tuviera que dejar el campamento por una reunión de los ponis fiesteros, dejando temporalmente a cargo al señor D, quién miraba con diversión la escena por encima de una copa de vino.

El mismo esqueleto volvió a atacar a Will.

"¡No!" Nico gritó, lagrimas rodando de nuevo por sus mejillas. "¡ _Paren_!"

Los esqueletos pararon. "Váyanse, váyanse, váyanse..." El pequeño rogó, temblando.

Los esqueletos desaparecieron.

Hazel se acercó a su hermano y se arrodilló frente a él. "Nico…"

"¡No los quiero, Haze!" El italiano le interrumpió entre sollozos. Su cuerpo estaba temblando, lagrimas rodando con furor sobre su cara. "¡No los quiero!"

"Está bien" Frank susurró, arrodillándose también. Puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño y le dio un ligero apretón. "Son tuyos, Nico. Aprenderás a controlarlos y –"

"¡No!" El italiano empujó a Frank haciendo que soltara su hombro. "¡No los quiero!"

Hazel trató de evitar que Nico escapara, pero él la empujó, suavemente, haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero. La hija de Pluto se levantó enseguida y corrió detrás él, gritando su nombre. El hijo de Hades giró a verla, sus ojos abiertos como platos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. "Soy malo, Haze" él dijo entre sollozos. "¡No te acerques!" La morena retrocedió un poco, pensando que sería mejor tratar de apaciguar a Nico. Pero luego, las sombras envolvieron al italiano, y gritó, lanzándose con el afán de salvarlo. Pero era demasiado tarde – Nico había desaparecido.

"¡Haze!" Frank gritó, desesperado. Un montón de campistas le seguían; Will estaba entre ellos. "¡Haze!"

"Estoy aquí" Hazel susurró. Gritó. No estaba segura.

"Haze" Frank suspiró, aliviado. Se arrodilló frente a ella y acunó su rostro con ambas manas. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Se fue" La hija de Pluto dijo con voz suave. "Oh, Frank. Él, él dijo que era peligroso y luego –"Los sollozos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. "viajó entre las sombras. Se fue, se fue. No pude, no pude –"

El hijo de Marte plantó un beso sobre su frente. "Está bien, está bien..."

"¿Qué voy a hacer, Frank? Papá va a estar absolutamente furioso"

"Él no tiene derecho a decirte _nada_ " Frank le interrumpió, sus ojos brillando furiosos. "No ha venido una sola vez al campamento desde que abandonó a Nico –"El canadiense ladeó la cabeza. "Bueno, el temporalmente pequeño Nico. ¡Pero sabes a lo que me refiero!"

Hazel dejó salir una risita. "Sí, lo sé" Le dio un beso corto en los labios. "¿Lo vamos a encontrar?

"Lo vamos a encontrar" Will dijo, caminando hacia Hazel. Le ofreció la mano y la morena se levantó, sacudiendo la tierra de su pantalón. Frank se levantó por su cuenta y apretó ligeramente la mano de su novia, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Luego, se giró hacia el grupo de semidioses que habían estado presenciando la escena.

"Vamos a encontrarlo" Él repitió. "Divídanse en seis grupos. Vamos a ir a los lugares que Nico más frecuentaba cuando estaba en su edad normal – la enfermería, la cabaña de Hades, la playa y el campo de entrenamiento. Busquen en cualquier rincón; debe estar asustado y se pudo haber escondido –"Frank lamió sus labios. "Los dos grupos restantes se van a repartir hacia el Bosque y a las afueras del campamento. Los que van a las afueras, conmigo. Los que van al Bosque con Hazel y Will. ¿Está claro?"

Unos hijos de Ares se sonrieron entre ellos. "Nuestro hermano es genial"

" _Medio_ hermano" Un pequeño hijo de Atenea recalcó.

"Muévanse" Frank intervino, soltando un gruñido. Los grupos fueron formados rápidamente y empezaron a dispersarse a gran velocidad. Hazel y Will se internaron en el Bosque con su grupo, mientras que el del hijo de Marte siguió por el camino que llevaría al suyo a los limites del campamento Mestizo, más allá del gran roble de la Colina Mestiza.

Will sintió unos dedos entrelazarse con los suyos.

"Todo va a estar bien, Haze"

"Espero" El rubio le dio un apretón; la morena se lo devolvió.

"Frank, él – "El hijo de Apolo ladeó la cabeza. "Es asombroso"

"Sí" A pesar de la situación, Hazel sonrió un poco. "Siempre fue así, incluso antes de recibir la bendición de Marte. Nació para ser un líder"

" _Shhhh_ " Un hijo de Iris susurró. Hazel y Will, al igual que el resto del grupo, se pusieron en posición, alertas.

"¿Qué?" Una hija de Hécate preguntó. "¿Qué escuchaste?"

"No… no estoy seguro. Parece ser una voz"

"¿Un monstruo?"

"¿Dentro del campamento?" Una voz susurró con marcado acento italiano. Era Chiara, hija de Tique, con su cabello largo y su boca siempre tensa. De todas formas, el corazón de Will dolió un poco. Era estúpido, enserio; Nico no tenía un acento tan marcado. A veces soltaba una que otra palabra en italiano – especialmente cuando besaba al rubio – pero de ahí, no era muy evidente. También solía usar jergas de su época; Will lo encontraba inexplicablemente adorable. Como esa vez cuando –

"….. Quirón dijo que había monstruos en el Bosque. No deberías haber venido"

"Este lugar es de locos" Chiara siseó.

"¡Oh, vamos!" Damien dijo. "Vive un poco"

"Su coqueteo es estresante" Lacy rodó los ojos. "Por favor arréglenlo"

"¿Coqueteo?" La hija de Tique alzó su espada. "Te crees graciosa, _figlia di Afrodite_ …"

"¡Silencio!" Hazel explotó. Sus ojos y mandíbula nunca lucieron más duras. "Se supone que estamos buscando a mi _hermano_ y ustedes –"

"¿Esa es una voz…cantando?"

"¿Cantando?"

"¿Los monstruos cantan?"

"No al menos que sean sirenas"

Todos sacaron sus espadas. Excepto Will. Probablemente lucía como un idiota.

"Necesitamos formar una estrategia –"

A la voz misteriosa se le unieron otras. Estaban entonando una melodía dulce, como de cuna.

"¡Oh!" Una chica exclamó, emocionada, como si un foco se hubiera prendido sobre su cabeza. "Esa es Juniper"

Will arrugó las cejas. "¿La novia de Grover?"

"Si. A veces sabe venir al campo de fresas. Nos hacemos las uñas. Ya sabes, cosas de chicas"

"¿No crees que, eh, tal vez estén ocupados?" Damien comentó. "Quiero decir, no sé cómo, ya sabes, sucede eso con una ninfa –"

"Idiota" Chiara le dio un zape en la cabeza. "Grover no está aquí"

"Oh"

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguro de que es Juniper?" El hijo de Iris comentó. "Podría ser cualquier otra ninfa. Ellas no son tan, ah, amigables"

"Podría hablar con ellas. Soy una hija de Deméter. Tenemos…cosas en común"

"Ya muévanse" Chiara gruñó. "Hablan demasiado"

Hazel se puso al frente del grupo. "Vamos a entrar a mi señal. Estén alertas"

La hija de Pluto contó del uno al tres con sus dedos. Al bajar su tercer dedo, el grupo avanzó. No de la forma que Hazel esperaba. Chiara alzó su espada y vociferó un pequeño grito de guerra que fue copiado por los demás. Corrieron hacia el claro como se esperaría de un montón de griegos, imprudentes y temerarios. La morena dejó salir un chillido de indignación, y Will se hubiera reído en otra ocasión.

"¡Nos están atacando!" Una voz alertó. "Nos están –"

"¿Esos son conos de pino?"

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí, pequeños semidioses?" La misma voz inquirió. "¿Vienen a contaminar nuestro Bosque?"

"¿A llevarse nuestros árboles?" Otra agregó con disgusto. "Los humanos adoran hacer eso. Criaturas horribles y sucias –"

"¡Paren!" Las ninfas giraron a ver a Juniper. "Bajen sus armas"

"Nos están _atacando_ " Una ninfa de piel verde oscura recordó. "Que ellos bajen las suyas también"

Hazel asintió y el equipo bajó sus armas. "No venimos a atacarlas" Will aseguró. "Estamos buscando –"

"¿Esto?" Una ninfa señaló a un bulto, arrugando la nariz. El corazón del rubio dio un brinco. Era Nico. Estaba dormido en una especie de cama hecha con hojas, un poco pálido, pero estaba respirando, _vivo_.

"Gracias a los dioses" Hazel suspiró. Trató de acercarse a su hermano, pero un cono de pino fue lanzado cerca de sus pies, luego otro y otro -

"¡Detente, Coni!" La ninfa se quedó congelada a medio lanzar otro cono. " _Ahora_ "

"No los quiero aquí" Ella siseó, cruzando los brazos. Juniper le dedicó una mirada desaprobatoria que hizo que la ninfa se fuera del lugar, refunfuñando, a ocultarse en su árbol. El resto de ninfas se miraron entre ellas, incómodas.

"Eh, disculpen a Coni" Una ninfa de piel verde agua rompió el silencio. "Los tres meses antes de Navidad ella siempre se pone un poco…agresiva. No le gusta que le recuerden que los mortales cortan su árbol por entretenimiento"

"Está bien" Will rascó su nuca. "Gracias por cuidar de Nico"

"¿Nico?"

"No fue tan malo"

"Pobre cosita..."

Hazel ignoró la cháchara de las ninfas y se acercó a Nico, arrodillándose frente a la cama de hojas. Coloco una mano sobre el hombro del pequeño, sacudiéndolo ligeramente, pero no se despertó. Estaba _frío_ , la morena notó, no el típico frio de los hijos del dios de la muerte; este parecía llegarle hasta los huesos. "Will," ella dijo, entrando en pánico, y el rubio se acercó al instante. El grupo de semidioses que los acompañaban los miraron de reojo. "¿Qué está pasando con él?"

El rubio colocó sus dedos sobre el cuello de Nico, sintiendo su pulso. "Está un poco irregular..."

El labio de Hazel tembló. "Will"

"Está cansando" El rubio dijo con voz suave. "Está bien, Hazel. Siempre es así cuando viaja entre sombras"

"Cuando apareció aquí estaba realmente confundido" Juniper informó, mirando a Nico con cierta ternura. "Y frio y asustado. Le cantamos para que se durmiera –"Ah, las voces que escucharon. "Incluso Coni"

"Gracias" Todos dijeron en coro.

El hijo de Iris se acercó hacia Will y Hazel y se ofreció para cargar a Nico hasta la enfermería. El rubio quería decir que no – él podía cuidar a su novio, muchas gracias – pero una mirada rápida a los brazos del chico le hicieron darse cuenta que probablemente sería mejor que él lo llevara. "Mi nombre es Jack, por cierto" él dijo, y tomó a Nico en sus brazos como si no pesara nada. "Los veo en la enfermería" Hazel asintió.

Algo hizo que unas ramas se movieran.

Chiara se puso en guardia. Damien trató de imitarla.

"Finalmente un poco de acción" El hijo de Ares comentó, sonriendo.

Frank salió entre las hojas junto con su equipo. La mayoría de ellos estaban sucios, cubiertos con polvo dorado. El equipo de Will bajó sus armas, decepcionados. Hazel estuvo junto a él en segundos, luciendo aún más preocupada, si es que eso fuera posible. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Unas gorgonas. Nada que no pudimos manejar"

"¿Nico?" Lou Ellen inquirió. Will ni siquiera había notado que ella se había ido con Frank.

"Está en la enfermería" Hazel dijo. "Jack lo llevó"

"¿Está bien?"

"¿Dónde está?"

Dos nuevas, pero conocidas voces, dijeron. Jason salió de los matorrales junto con Piper. El hijo de Zeus lucía realmente preocupado, apretando la mano de su novia como si dependiera de ello. La cherokee recorrió el grupo con sus ojos multicolores, deteniéndose sobre los azules de Will. "¿Dónde está Nico?" ella volvió a preguntar.

"¿Jason? ¿Cómo, cuando llegaron aquí?"

"Percy y Annabeth nos vinieron a dejar. No había casi nadie en el campamento. Pensé que algo malo había pasado" Jason suspiró. "El señor D nos dijo que estaban buscando a Nico, que había desaparecido"

"Jason –"

"Deberían habernos llamado" El rubio continúo. "Podíamos haber ayudado"

"¿Llamarlos, cuándo?" Will arrugó las cejas. "Nico viaja entre sombras en cuestión de segundos. Necesitábamos actuar _rápido_ "

Jason lucía avergonzado. "Will tiene razón, Jay" Piper agregó. "Lo importante es que Nico está a salvo"

Todos asintieron y empezaron a caminar hacia el campamento. La mayoría eligió regresar hacia sus cabañas para tomar una ducha o descansar. Will, Hazel, Frank, Piper y Jason fueron prácticamente corriendo a la enfermería, siendo recibidos por Austin y Kayla, quién estaba dándoles pequeños sorbos de agua a Nico con una cuchara. "Viajar entre sombras es demasiado para él, al menos con este cuerpo" Los ojos de Hazel brillaron. "También necesita comer. ¿No es así, Nico?"

"Sí" El italiano respondió con voz somnolienta. "¿Puede comer una cajita feliz?"

Hazel dejó salir un pequeño sollozo y se lanzó hacia Nico, llenando su cara de besos.

"Haze" Nico gimió. "Me estás avergonzando"

"¿Avergonzándote?" Hazel pestañeó. "Tienes _ocho_ años"

"Igual. Soy un niño grande"

Jason sonrió.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Nico?" Frank preguntó.

"Tengo hambre"

Todos rieron. "Sí, eso está muy claro" Austin comentó.

"Tal vez podíamos llamar a Percy" Piper dijo. Nico se puso alerta ante la mención del hijo de Poseidón. "Nos puede llevar a McDonald's"

"Suena como un plan"

Dejaron a Nico con Austin y Kayla, no sin antes asegurarle que iban a regresar lo más pronto posible. No es como si al italiano le haya importado, al principio. El grupo de semidioses dejó la enfermería con la risa de Nico vibrando en sus oídos, Austin haciendo con la ayuda de su hermana unos trucos de magia bastante malos.

Cada uno tomó una ducha, se cambiaron de ropa por algo menos naranja, y fueron al encuentro de los demás. Will fue emboscado por Lou Ellen y Cecil cuando salió de su cabaña, ambos luciendo mucho más limpios que la ultima vez que los vio. Ambos habían estado en el mismo equipo, con Frank, el rubio recordó súbitamente, y se sintió un poco avergonzado. Lou y Cecil también eran amigos de Nico.

"Sentimos no haber ido a la enfermería"

"Está bien" Will sacudió los hombros. "Necesitaban ese baño"

"Cuida tu lengua, Solace" Lou gruñó, pero era fácil distinguir que estaba bromeando.

"¿Cómo está el pequeño terror?" Cecil preguntó.

"Bien. Vamos a llevarlo a comer una cajita feliz"

"¿Lo que causó _todo_ este problema?" Lou dijo, y Cecil soltó un resoplido.

"Sí, supongo" Will sonrió. "¿Quieren venir?"

"Eh, gracias, pero tenemos otros planes"

"¿Una cita?" El rubio estaba disfrutando demasiado esto. Cecil se puso rojo. "No puedo creerlo -"

"Vete a la mierda, Solace" Lou dijo entre dientes, haciendo que Will sonriera.

"Oh, vamos Lou"

Pero la chica ya estaba alejando, arrastrando al pobre Cecil del brazo. Solo paró para sacarle el dedo del medio al capitán de la cabaña 7 y de ahí empujó al hijo de Hermes ligeramente, haciéndolo trastabillar e impidiendo que agarrara su mano como el castaño quería. Will negó con la cabeza. Ese par..

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, se dirigió hacia lo alto de la colina Mestiza, donde habían acordado encontrarse con el resto. Piper y Jason ya estaban ahí, junto con Nico. El pequeño estaba recién bañado, vistiendo una camiseta de _Nightmare Before Christmas_ , zapatos y pantalones blancos.

"¿Dónde está Hazel?"

"Durmiendo" Piper dijo. "Nico y yo la convencimos. Estaba demasiado cansada, con todo lo que pasó..."

"Y Frank, también" Jason agregó. "Fui a verlo un rato a su cabaña y estaba noqueado. No quise despertarlo"

Will asintió. "Merecen descansar"

Percy no tardó en llegar. Se bajó del auto de su padrastro junto con Annabeth, quién no tardó en envolver en un abrazo bastante efusivo a Piper. Las dos chicas lucían extremadamente felices de verse, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho antes. El hijo de Poseidón saludó a Jason con una palmada en el hombro y el hijo de Zeus lo atrajo hacia él, dándole un abrazo de esos que parecen romperte los huesos. Will se sintió un poco fuera de lugar, hasta que Percy pensó que era una buena idea abrazarlo – y Annabeth también. Era el abrazo más extraño que el rubio había recibido.

"¡Yo también quiero abrazos!" Nico gimió y Percy rio, alzándolo en brazos.

"¿Cómo estás, Neeks"

"¡Tengo hambre!"

"Yo también"

Nico miró a Annabeth, intrigado. "No te conozco"

Los ojos grises de Annabeth brillaron. Definitivamente iba a hacer preguntas sobre eso más tarde.

"No, no creo que lo hagas" La rubia sonrió. "Soy Annabeth, la novia de Percy"

"Oh. Está bien" El italiano dijo. "¿Tienes poderes como Percy?"

"No. Yo –"

"¿Qué tal si movemos esta conversación al auto?" Percy interrumpió, poniendo a Nico en el suelo. "Mi estómago se va a devorar a si mismo si seguimos aquí"

Nico dejó salir una risita.

Annabeth rodó los ojos. "Eso no puede pasar"

"Podría si nos quedamos aquí"

Will se subió en la parte trasera junto con Jason, Piper y Nico. Annabeth estaba de copiloto, obviamente. Percy ajustó el espejo retrovisor y abrochó su cinturón, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al resto de ocupantes. "¿Quieres escoger la música?" le preguntó a Will, pasándole una caja llena de CD. El rubio se sintió inexplicablemente feliz. Tal vez, no eran tan difícil hacer nuevos amigos.

Los Stones los acompañaron de camino al McDonald's

...

"Realmente tenía hambre" Piper comentó, alzando una ceja. Nico estaba prácticamente brillando mientras llevaba papas a su boca, ocasionalmente robando un sorbo de la bebida de Will como si no pasara nada.

"No es el único" Annabeth miró a Percy. El hijo de Poseidón estaba igual de absorto en su comida que el italiano.

Piper soltó un resoplido. Ella y Annabeth compartieron una sonrisa, para después sumergirse en su propia conversación.

"¿Cómo va la construcción de los templos?" Will le preguntó a Jason.

"Oh, genial. Annabeth es genial. Todo va bien. Tres de ellos ya están en construcción" Jason tomó un sorbo de su Coca-Cola. "Lo único que me preocupa es que me llamaron"

"¿Quién?"

"Mi papá" Will hizo una mueca. Eso no era bueno. Nunca era bueno.

"¿Al Olimpo?" Percy se metió en la conversación. "Eso no es bueno, hombre. Para nada"

"Ni que lo digas" Jason dijo. "Solo espero que no sea ninguna misión o algo. Estoy cansado"

El hijo de Poseidón alzó su bebida. "Secundo eso"

"¡Yo también!" Nico dijo, alzando su vaso – el cual estaba lleno. Chico listo – con dedos sucios de salsa de tomate y mayonesa.

Will rodó los ojos. "Nico, mira tus manos..."

Annabeth le pasó una servilleta y la aceptó. "… y tus pantalones"

"Oh" El hijo de Hades le dedicó una mirada inocente. "¿Estás enojado conmigo, Will?"

"Nunca podría enojarme contigo" Nico lucía bastante complacido con su respuesta.

Terminaron de comer y Will fue al baño con el italiano para ayudarle a limpiarse un poco. El resto de la banda los esperaba afuera en el parqueadero. Percy dejó que Piper escogiera la música esta vez, la potente voz de Freddie Mercury acompañándolos de camino a casa.

Pronto, los ojos de Nico empezaron a caer y el rubio lo sentó sobre su regazo. El italiano apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho y colocó sus pies sobre las piernas de Piper. La cherokee sonrió un poco, cerró sus ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio. Jason rodeó su cintura con uno de sus brazos y bostezó. Will notó que Annabeth estaba tan despierta como un búho, así que no se sintió tan culpable cuando cerró sus ojos, dejando que el sueño lo invada.

* * *

Nico se sentía horrible.

Su cuerpo parecía haber sido aplastado por el Minotauro. Su cabeza latía, al igual que sus brazos y piernas, y su lengua se sentía rasposa y pesada, como si hubiera bebido alcohol. Lo cuál era imposible porque a) las bebidas alcohólicas estaban prohibidas en el Campamento y b) él nunca había probado una gota de alcohol en su vida.

Unos dedos acariciaron su cabello. "Hmm"

Alguien soltó un resoplido.

El italiano abrió los ojos, alarmado. Su cabaña lucia igual, oscura y tétrica, excepto por el hecho de que su _hermana_ estaba allí. Con suerte, la noche anterior se puso su mejor pijama y – no la estaba usando. La cara de un muñeco semejante a un esqueleto parecía burlarse de él. Sus pantalones eran _demasiados_ blancos, manchados ligeramente con salsa de tomate. Tal vez. No podía ser sangre, de eso estaba seguro. Pero también, Nico odiaba la salsa de tomate. Nada tenía sentido.

"¿Nico?"

Will estaba ahí también.

Y Frank.

Y Cecil y Lou.

Y Jason y Piper.

Tal vez, si cerraba sus ojos lo-que-sea que estuviera soñando desaparecería.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Nico?"

"¿Por qué siguen aquí?" El italiano gruñó, y Lou soltó una risa.

"De vuelta a la normalidad" Cecil comentó, sonriendo un poco. El resto compartió una mirada de alivio.

Nico arrugó las cejas, confundido.

Hazel miró a Piper, pidiendo su ayuda en silencio, y la cherokee asintiò.

"Tu papá vino a dejarte hace unos días. Estabas…diferente"

"¿Mi papá?" El italiano cerró los ojos por un momento. Todo era tan confuso. "Recuerdo…recuerdo haber estado haciendo una misión para él – Hades estaba ocupado viendo _The Walking Dead_ – y me encontré con una fuente" Will y Hazel compartieron una mirada. "De ahí, todo es…borroso"

La hija de Afrodita asintió.

"Regresaste como un bebé" Piper continuó. "La fuente en la que caíste es propiedad de Hebe. No fue venganza o algo así, simplemente tuviste mala suerte de haber –"

"No me caí por accidente" El rey de los fantasmas le interrumpió. "Una piedra _apareció_ de la nada y me hizo caer"

El silencio se apoderó de la cabaña.

"¿Qué tal si dejamos discutimos todo esto en el desayuno?" Jason sugirió, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Funcionó. Todos asintieron, sonriendo ligeramente. Excepto Nico. Lucía igual de gruñón que todas las mañanas, pero tal vez con un buen desayuno (y un baño) su estado de ánimo mejoraría.

"Buena idea" Nico gruñó. "Todos fuera"

"Eras mucho más lindo de bebé – _omph_ "

" _Fuera_ " El italiano repitió, alzando otra almohada en amenaza. Lou soltó un resoplido, arregló su cabello despeinado – gracias, Nico – y salió con el resto del grupo, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza requerida.

Will no se fue, obviamente.

El rubio se acercó a la cama y Nico le hizo un espacio, sus brazos rodeando automáticamente la cintura del italiano cuando éste apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho. El hijo de Apolo acercó su rostro hacia el cabello del italiano e inhaló, sonriendo un poco al percibir todavía presente el aroma de shampoo de bebé.

"¿Por qué dejaste que comiera salsa de tomate?"

El hijo de Apolo sonrió. "¿Eso es lo único que me vas preguntar?"

"Es lo más importante" Nico arrugó la nariz, y agregó: "esa cosa es _asquerosa_ "

Will quería besarlo. Mucho.

"No te parecía asquerosa cuando comías tus papas anoche"

"Es porque era _McDonald's_ \- ¿cierto?" El rubio asintió. "No puedo tener nada en contra de McDonald's"

El capitán de la cabaña 7 soltó una risa y ladeó la cabeza, mirando al hijo de Hades directamente a los ojos. El italiano giró la cabeza y juntó sus labios con los de Will, el rubio cerrando los ojos inmediatamente de pura emoción. El ángulo era un poco incómodo, y estaba seguro de que su cuello iba a doler por el resto del día, pero realmente no encontraba una razón por la que debería importarle. Los labios de Nico valían totalmente la pena.

Y los pequeños suspiros(gemidos) que salían de su boca. Will también amaba esos.

"Tengo" Beso. Suspiro. "Tengo –"La mano del rubio acarició la piel debajo de la camisa de Nico. "Ducha"

"Luego" Will gruñó contra los labios de Nico, y continuó con su misión.

El italiano no dijo una palabra más.

* * *

 **OCs:** Anayra (hija de Atenea), los misteriosos integrantes del equipo de Will y Hazel (Jack, el hijo de Iris, hija de Deméter, hija de Hécate), los misteriosos hijos de Ares que piensan que Frank es genial y el pequeño hijo de Atenea que les corrigió, Coni (ninfa del bosque)

 **Personajes que tomé prestados del tío Rick:** Chiara Benvenuti (hija de Tique), Damien White (hijo de Némesis), Juniper (ninfa del bosque). {A Chiara y Damien probablemente los recuerdan del libro de Apolo}

* * *

 **Notas sobre la historia**

Cada una de las reacciones de Nico ante los personajes son básicamente un reflejo de lo que verdaderamente piensa de esas personas. Los niños son mucho más honestos y directos que los adultos; si no le agradas, te lo dicen en la cara.

Todo lo que había en la pañalera que llevó Hades era mágico, por así decirlo. (Por esto, la ropa de Nico "creció" cuando él también lo hizo)

Sé que hay algunas cosas que no concuerdan con el canon. Por ejemplo, Hazel usando un mensaje Iris. O Annabeth construyendo los templos junto con Jason y Piper. Mi respuesta: el canon solo es divertido cuando puedes jugar con él.

La ausencia de ciertos personajes importantes, como Hades, Cecil o Lou, a lo largo de la historia no es intencional; simplemente me olvidé de ellos mientras escribía este capítulo.

Y, finalmente, sí, Percy y Annabeth fueron el pan y Will el queso en ese inesperado abrazo. #WillSolaceDeservesHugsAndCuddles2k18

* * *

 **Nota de autora**

¿Hola? Honestamente no sé por qué estoy actualizando esto – probablemente nadie se acuerde de esta historia – pero sí sé que necesitaba despegarme un rato de la Medicina. Escribir esto me ayudo a relajarme un montón. Nos vemos pronto, espero.


End file.
